Bücher, Werwölfe und andere Grausamkeiten
by ElementOfInsanity
Summary: Severus Snape sucht ein Buch, Hermine Granger soll es beschaffen. Doch was als harmlose Geschäftsbeziehung beginnt, entwickelt sich zu einem rasanten Abenteuer, in dem beide finden, was sie eigentlich nicht gesucht haben... SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Das Harry Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling, wir verdienen kein Geld damit, wir leihen uns Hermine und Severus nur aus und belassen sie ihrer Gesellschaft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bücher, Werwölfe und andere Grausamkeiten**

**Vorbemerkungen: Voldemort ist tot, Snape ist nach Dumbledores Tod freigesprochen worden, er ist nunmehr Stellvertretender Schulleiter, McGonagall ist Schulleiterin von Hogwarts.**

**Lupin ist Lehrer für VgdDK, Tonks Lehrerin für Verwandlungen.**

**Es sind zwei Jahre vergangen seit das Goldene Trio seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hat.**

**Hermine ist mittlerweile 19 Jahre alt und konnte sich ein Geschäft in der Winkelgasse in London aufbauen. Sie wohnt aber nicht dort. Der Name des Geschäfts lautet „Granger & Blohm".**

**Ihr Geschäftspartner heißt Horatio Blohm, ist 22 Jahre alt und war während seiner Schulzeit ein Hufflepuff.**

**In dem Laden gibt es Bücher zu allen Themen, gängige, aber auch seltene, und Hermine persönlich kümmert sich um Kundenwünsche und Bestände. Horatio regelt das Kaufmännische.**

**Viele Todesser haben Voldemorts Tod unbeschadet überstanden, auch Lucius und Draco Malfoy sind weiterhin auf freiem Fuß.**

**!Warnung! In späteren Kapiteln wird Vergewaltigung angedeutet und es kommt zu sexuellen Handlungen, die teilweise sehr explizit beschrieben werden. Weitere Warnungen erfolgen rechtzeitig, da die Geschichte noch im Entstehen ist.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_**1.**_

„Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben! Das kann das Ministerium doch nicht einfach so machen. Das ist nicht fair!"

Die Frau mit den pinkfarbenen Haaren lief aufgeregt im Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts auf und ab.

„Nymphadora, nun beruhige Dich doch. Es ist doch noch nichts beschlossen. Sie denken doch nur darüber nach dieses Gesetz zu beschließen. Vielleicht passiert gar nichts.", sprach ein etwas zerlumpt aussehender Mann, der am Kamin stand und sich die Hände wärmte. Kopfschüttelnd sah er die Angesprochene an.

„Natürlich und Muggel können zaubern. Wach auf Remus. Die wollen praktisch einen Zoo aufmachen und ihr Werwölfe seid die Hauptattraktion. Severus, kann man denn da gar nichts machen? Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit Remus Zustand zu ändern, dass er wieder ein ganz normaler Mensch sein kann?"

Severus Snape saß in einem gemütlichen Sessel am Kamin und schaute die zwei an, die Hände vor sich gefaltet.

„Nymphadora, so einfach ist das nicht. Selbst der Wolfsbanntrank ist äußerst komplizierte Trankmagie. Etwas was eine Rückwandlung auslöst….nein, ich wüsste nicht. Aber da ich gerade nichts Besseres zu tun habe", dabei sah er die Frau mit einem ironischen Blick an, "werde ich Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich habe da eine Idee…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts, den 21. Oktober

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

es wird Sie sicherlich zutiefst überraschen eine Eule von mir zu erhalten. Auch ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Lassen Sie sich jedoch versichert sein, dass ich, bevor ich mich entschlossen habe an Sie heranzutreten, bereits alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft habe.

Wie Sie sicherlich schon messerscharf geschlossen haben, bin ich auf der Suche nach einem speziellen Buch. Alle meine vorherigen Quellen waren in dieser Hinsicht leider nicht ergiebig, viele verwiesen immer wieder auf Ihr Geschäft.

Es hätte mich nicht überraschen dürfen, dass Sie diesen Berufsweg eingeschlagen haben, doch das tut es. Miss Granger, ein Buchladen? Sie enttäuschen mich. Ich hatte mehr von Ihnen erwartet. Heilerin vielleicht oder Auror, eventuell auch Zaubertrankbrauerin, obwohl Sie es sicherlich nie bis zur Meisterschaft gebracht hätten.

Man sagte mir, dass Sie in der Lage wären auch seltene Bücher zu „besorgen". Nun denn Miss Granger, hier ist Ihre Gelegenheit Ihrem alten Zaubertranklehrer ein „ohnegleichen" zu entlocken. Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem „Codex Lupus". Wiewohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass Sie von diesem Werk schon einmal gehört haben, vertraue ich darauf, dass Sie dies umgehend nachholen werden.

Alle meine Versuche des Buches habhaft zu werden, scheiterten. Das Buch wurde im 16. Jahrhundert in Bulgarien von dem Zauberer Aleko Atanasoff geschrieben, angeblich. Die Urschrift ist verschollen. Die einzig mir bekannten Abschriften gingen in den Kriegen gegen Grindelwald verloren.

Was ich mit dem Buch zu tun gedenke, lassen Sie bitte meine Sorge sein, ich kann Ihnen jedoch versichern, dass es nichts Unehrenhaftes ist.

Sollten Sie also Interesse haben, bitte ich Sie mir mit meiner Eule eine Nachricht zu senden.

Sie hört auf den Namen Phoebe und liebt Schokofrösche.

Rasch hoffe ich von Ihnen zu hören.

Severus Snape

Zaubertrankmeister


	2. Chapter 2

London, den 22. Oktober

Sehr geehrter Herr Professor,

in der Tat hat mich die Ankunft Ihrer Eule sehr erstaunt - und außerdem noch in einem sehr ungünstigen Moment überrascht. Ihre Eule hat allerdings sehr gut auf sich aufmerksam gemacht; die Vorräte an Süßigkeiten meines Geschäftspartners hatten bereits rapide abgenommen, bis wir sie zwischen all den anderen Eulen von Bittstellern und Kunden ausfindig machen konnten.  
Der Name Ihrer Eule hat mich umso mehr erstaunt; lautet er doch übersetzt "Die Leuchtende", was man von ihr leider nicht wirklich behaupten konnte.  
Aber vielleicht ist das Ihre Art von Humor, falls Ihnen dieser Wesenszug überhaupt nahe ist.

Es freut mich trotz der hier herrschenden Lage zu hören, dass Ihnen unser Geschäft offensichtlich von mehreren Personen empfohlen worden ist.  
Mein Geschäftspartner und ich müssen jedoch im Augenblick ziemlich viel neu ordnen; aber ich will Sie nicht mit Dingen, die Ihr Interesse in keinster Weise wecken dürften, langweilen.

Zumal Ihre Meinung über meinen eingeschlagenen Berufsweg keinen Zweifel offen lässt. Aber lassen Sie mich hierzu erwähnen, dass man von einem so qualifizierten Lehrmeister wie Ihnen eigentlich erwarten können sollte, dass man sich eine Meinung erst bildet, wenn man Kenntnis über die Gesamtumstände einer Angelegenheit hat. Da ich glücklicherweise nicht mehr eine Ihrer Schülerinnen bin, der Sie bei offenen Worten mal eben voller Freude ein paar oder auch ein paar mehr Hauspunkte abziehen können, lassen Sie mir die Freiheit zu sagen, dass mich eben diese Voreingenommenheit von Ihnen allerdings in keinster Weise verwundert.

Daher also zu Ihrem Buch-Wunsch: Auch ich habe bereits bei der einen oder anderen Gelegenheit von einer solchen Niederschrift gehört, habe jedoch, wie Ihnen wohl klar sein dürfte, kein Exemplar vorrätig. Auch wenn mir nicht ganz klar ist, wozu Sie solch ein Werk benötigen, und eben weil gerade Sie mir versichern, nichts Unlauteres damit zu bezwecken, sollte ich wohl misstrauisch sein; ich hege jedoch einen Verdacht, und so werde ich versuchen, an ein solches Buch zu gelangen.

Ich muss Sie jedoch um etwas Geduld bitten, zumal ich, wie bereits erwähnt, derzeit einige berufliche Schwierigkeiten zu bewältigen habe.

Seien Sie jedoch versichert, dass mir viel daran gelegen ist, an ein solches Buch zu gelangen, wenn auch nicht Ihretwegen, sondern aus eigenem Interesse, auch wegen meines Verdachts.

Sobald ich etwas in Erfahrung bringen konnte, werde ich eine unserer Eulen schicken.

Hermine Granger


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Hogwarts, den 26. Oktober

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich Ihren letzten Brief nicht unbeantwortet lassen kann. Ich denke Ihre offenen Worte haben eine ehrliche Antwort verdient, zumal ich gestehen muss, dass ein Briefwechsel mit Ihnen mir weitaus reizvoller erscheint, als ein Gespräch mit meinen Kollegen über das letzte Quidditchmatch. Slytherin hat übrigens im letzten Spiel Gryffindor geschlagen.

Keineswegs war es meine Absicht, dass meine Eule die gesamten Bestände an Süßigkeiten Ihres Geschäftspartners vertilgt. Leider scheint ihr das auch nicht besonders gut bekommen zu sein, da sie kaum in der Lage war das Schloss zu erreichen und den Inhalt ihres Magens quer durch mein Büro verteilte. Den finanziellen Schaden werde ich Ihnen selbstverständlich ersetzen.

Flourish & Blotts beschäftigt für die Lieferungen eine Hilfskraft. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich so etwas bei Ihnen nicht als selbstverständlich vorsetzen darf.

Apropos Hilfskraft, Ihr Geschäftspartner ist nicht zufällig einer gewisser Horatio Blohm? Hufflepuff, wenn ich nicht irre. Klein, dick, mit einem Hang zu allem was süß ist und bis ich auf Mr. Longbottom traf die Zierde meines Zaubertrankunterrichtes? Ich bin neugierig Miss Granger, wo haben Sie diese armselige Gestalt aufgegabelt? Soweit ich mich erinnere, konnte er ein Buch selbst mit einer dickglasigen Brille kaum von einem Stück Toilettenpapier unterscheiden. Ich hoffe jedoch ich irre mich. Selbst Sie sollten es besser wissen. Oder hat er vielleicht andere Qualitäten?

Jedoch muss ich im Namen von Phoebe eine gebotene Entschuldigung einfordern. Wiewohl mir selbstverständlich bekannt ist, dass der Vogel einer fast krankhaften Zuckersucht verfallen ist, ist sie eine absolut zuverlässige Posteule, die bisher immer ihren Weg gefunden hat.

Hätten Sie sich die Mühe gemacht ihr in die Augen zu schauen, würden Sie mit Leichtigkeit meine Namenswahl verstehen.

Es scheint sich bei ihrem Schokoladenwahn um eine Art Frustbewältigung zu handeln, ihre beste Freundin, eine Schneeeule, ist vor zwei Jahren leider mit Ihrem Jahrgang entschwunden.

Sie machen mich mit jedem Satz Ihres Briefes neugieriger Miss Granger, langweilen Sie ruhig Ihren alten Zaubertrankprofessor. Sie schrieben von der „herrschenden Lage" und „Neuordnung" Ihres Geschäftes. Sollte doch nicht alles so glatt in Ihrem Leben verlaufen wie gedacht? Sie sind doch nicht etwa jetzt schon an Ihre Grenzen gestoßen? Sie würden mich schwer enttäuschen Miss Granger, zumal ich mir Sorgen machen müsste, ob Sie überhaupt in der Lage wären, mein Auftrag auszuführen.

Selbstverständlich haben Sie Recht Miss Granger, ohne mir ein Bild der Gesamtsituation machen zu können, ist es vollkommen unangebracht von mir, zu einem Meinungsbild zu kommen, dass Ihnen vielleicht ins keinster Weise gerecht wird.

Ich bin selbstverständlich bereit meine mir über mittlerweile neun Jahre gebildete Meinung zu revidieren. Erleuchten Sie mich!

Das gefällt Ihnen sicher, oder? Oh, ja Miss Granger, Hauspunkte kann die Fledermaus aus dem Kerker Ihnen nicht mehr abziehen, wie außerordentlich frustrierend in der Tat. Nun ja, morgen habe ich wieder eine Klasse Gryffindordummköpfe, der ich beibringen muss, wie man einen einfachen Erkältungstrank braut. Jeder abgezogene Punkt wird ein Granger-in-Memoriam-Punkt sein. Ich werde es genießen, oh ja Miss Granger, das werde ich.

Allerdings scheint meine Meinung Ihnen doch noch sehr am Herzen zu liegen, sonst würden Sie sich nicht zu derartigen Äußerungen hinreißen lassen.

Als ich Ihre Zeilen las, habe ich darauf mit einem Glas Old Odgens Feuerwhiskey angestoßen, Granger Know-it-all wie sie leibt und lebt. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Ihren Widerspruchsgeist und Wissensdurst in den vergangenen zwei Jahren doch vermisst habe. Niemand konnte Ihnen in dieser Hinsicht das Wasser reichen.

Ich bin doch gespannt, welchen Verdacht Sie hinsichtlich meines, wie ich zugeben muss, etwas exotischen Buchwunsches hegen. Sie haben davon gehört? Umso besser liebe Miss Granger! Es dürfte dann doch ein leichtes für Sie sein, meine Beweggründe herauszufinden.

Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe noch einen leichteren Auftrag für Sie. Selbstverständlich würde ich dieses Buch ohne weiteres bei Flourish & Blotts erwerben können, sehen Sie es als kleinen Test an.

Es handelt sich um das Compendium Salamandris und zwar die Ausgabe von 1950. Und ja, Sie dürfen fragen. Neben anderen Projekten versuche ich den Caput Dolorum Trank zu verbessern. Dies geschieht in diesem Fall aus ureigenstem Interesse, auch wenn Sie und Ihre Freunde vor zwei Jahren Hogwarts verlassen haben, kosten mich diese kleinen Plagegeister den letzten Nerv, jeder scheint Longbottoms Rekord im Kesselexplodieren übertreffen zu wollen. Wissen Sie eventuell, ob er noch Verwandte im schulpflichtigen Alter hat? Bei Merlin, sehen Sie, wohin mich diese Schüler treiben?

Bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe Phoebe mit einer Schnabelklammer belegt, ähnlich der Ganzkörperklammer. Sie wird sich nicht noch einmal an Ihren Vorräten vergreifen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie dem Vogel einen Finite Incantatem angedeihen lassen und ihm höchstens einen Schokofrosch geben und das sollten Sie, sonst werden Sie wohl mit Ihrem Schnabel Bekanntschaft machen und das wollen wir doch nicht.

In Erwartung Ihrer Antwort verbleibe ich hochachtungsvoll,

Severus Snape

-------------------------

A/N: caput: lat. Kopf, dolor: lat. Schmerz


	4. Chapter 4

4

London, den 27. Oktober

Professor Snape,

es freut mich fast zu lesen, wie viel Freude Ihnen das Unterrichten noch immer bereitet.

Da Neville meines Wissens keine weiteren derzeit schulpflichtigen Verwandten hat, können Sie jedoch in dieser Hinsicht relativ sicher sein – zumindest so lange, bis seine süßen Zwillinge das schulpflichtige Alter erreicht haben.

Beim Lesen Ihrer provozierenden Zeilen könnte ich beinahe zu dem Schluss gelangen, Ihnen fehlte etwas, seitdem der Krieg vorbei ist. Seit wann sprechen Sie denn überhaupt mit Ihren Kollegen? Und was ist so besonders daran, dass Slytherin gewonnen hat? Wenn die derzeitigen Schüler Ihres Hauses ähnliche Auffassungen von sportlichen und fairen Wettkämpfen haben wie Malfoy und Anhang, ist es doch nicht verwunderlich?

Und noch weniger ist es das, da Sie noch immer der Hauslehrer eben dieser Slytherins sind.

Aber, wissen Sie, Professor, mich beschäftigen im Augenblick tatsächlich größere Sorgen als Ihr unausgeglichenes Dasein.

Und vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie an mich herangetreten sind, und das mit inzwischen zwei Buchbestellungen, die, wie Sie selbst wissen, nicht eben an jeder Ecke zu haben sind.

Ich bin noch lange nicht an meine Grenzen gestoßen, Professor Snape; Sie hätten es wohl gern, wenn das nervige Mädchen von damals beim ersten Auftreten von Schwierigkeiten die Bettdecke über den Kopf zieht? Sie wissen überhaupt nichts, Herr Professor, also verbitte ich mir Ihre Anmaßungen.

Nennen Sie mir nur einen vernünftigen Grund, weshalb ich Ihren Bitten noch nachkommen sollte, nachdem Sie mich und indirekt Horatio dermaßen niedermachen.

Denken Sie daran, dass ich eine Ihrer besten Schülerinnen war; vielleicht bringen Sie mir ja doch irgendwann einmal etwas Respekt entgegen, wenn Ihr erkrankter Charakter eine solche Gefühlsregung überhaupt noch zulässt.

Aber neben Ihren Gefühlsregungen scheint auch Ihr Gedächtnis ein wenig eingerostet zu sein; Horatio war zwar tatsächlich ein Hufflepuff, aber das ist auch schon so ziemlich das einzige, was an Ihrer überaus freundlichen Darstellung von ihm noch zutreffend ist.

Ich denke nicht, dass ich seine äußere Erscheinung vor Ihnen – und schon gar nicht vor Ihnen – rechtfertigen muss; seien Sie nur gewiss, dass er keinerlei Sehhilfe benötigt und in keiner Weise dem ähnelt, was Ihre Erinnerung daraus gemacht hat. Sie klingen fast so wie Harry, als ich ihm das erste Mal Horatio vorgestellt habe.

Bei Harry war es jedoch die Eifersucht, da ich die meiste Zeit des Tages nunmehr – wenn auch rein geschäftlich – mit einem durchaus gutaussehenden, jungen Mann verbringe. Aber das kann es bei Ihnen ja wohl nicht sein, nicht wahr?

Die Süßigkeiten meines Partners lagen aus einem einzigen Grund offen; er hatte diese für seine vierjährige Nichte besorgt, die sich ein paar Tage in unseren Ladenräumen die Zeit vertreiben musste, während die Eltern der Kleinen, beide Innenarchitekten, uns bei der Neugestaltung unserer Räume behilflich waren.

Nur falls Sie sich tatsächlich dafür interessieren sollten: In unsere Räume ist vor einigen Tagen eingebrochen worden, und wir haben die entstandene Verwüstung in positivem Sinne dazu genutzt, alles neu zu gestalten.

So kann ich nunmehr in einem durch mehrere Zauber besonders geschützten Raum meinen Forschungen nachgehen, die ich betreibe, sofern ich mich nicht „auf der Jagd" nach sehr seltenen Büchern für meine Kunden befinde.

Dennoch ist bei diesem Einbruch fast das gesamte Mobiliar zu Bruch gegangen, und die gestohlenen Gegenstände mussten natürlich auch, so weit möglich, ersetzt werden.

Phoebe wird mich daher in nächster Zukunft immer hier antreffen, da ich vor lauter Arbeit kaum noch Zeit haben werde, mein eigentliches neues Zuhause an der schottischen Küste aufzusuchen.

Aber weshalb erzähle ich Ihnen das?

So schwer Sie die nun folgende Nachricht auch treffen mag: Wenn Sie Ihrer armen Eule, der ich die Schnabelklammer selbstverständlich sofort entfernt habe, einen Gefallen tun wollen (wollen Sie das, Professor?), schreiben Sie mir einfach weiter Briefe. Ihre Freundin Hedwig, die Eule von Harry Potter persönlich, ist derzeit bei mir untergebracht, da dieser in einer Auroren-Mission unterwegs ist. So könnte wenigstens Ihre arme kleine Eule glücklich sein.

Bevor ich mich nun in Vorträgen über angemessenes Verhalten gegenüber Eulen, Hauselfen und anderen Lebewesen ergehe, bei denen Ihnen meine Stimme vermutlich schon im Kopf herumschwirrt, komme ich lieber wieder aufs Geschäftliche zurück.

Aufgrund eines guten Kontaktes nach Osteuropa, den ich bereits seit der Schulzeit pflege, ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass ein Exemplar des Codex Lupus in Rumänien aufgetaucht sein soll. Da ich mich derzeit nicht selbst dorthin begeben kann, hat sich mein Kontakt bereit erklärt, dort weiterzusuchen. Ich hoffe, dass wir noch rechtzeitig fündig werden, um etwas Besseres als den Wolfsbanntrank fertig stellen zu können. Denn darum geht es Ihnen doch, nicht wahr?

Hinsichtlich Ihrer Kopfschmerzen und des dazugehörigen Trankes verhandele ich derzeit mit einem privaten Sammler, der sich im Moment jedoch leider nicht erinnern kann oder will, wem er sein Compendium vor Jahren vermacht hat. Aber ich werde schon noch dahinter kommen; bis es soweit ist, liegt diesem Brief eine Probe des japanischen Tempelbaum-Extraktes bei, das von mir ein wenig verändert worden ist.

Wagen Sie es, Professor Snape?

Untersuchen Sie es ruhig; Sie werden nach der Einnahme nicht sterben. Sie werden nur weniger bis gar keine Kopfschmerzen haben.

Nicht, dass Sie denken, ich hätte tatsächlich Mitleid für Sie entwickelt; ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um die Schüler, die unter Ihnen und Ihren Launen zu leiden haben.

Hermine Granger


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts, den 28. Oktober

Meine sehr verehrte Miss Granger,

ich muss schon sagen, touché, touché! Ich kann mir vor meinem geistigen Auge richtig vorstellen Teuerste, wie Ihnen beim Lesen meiner Zeilen förmlich der Dampf aus den Ohren gekommen sein muss. Ich gestehe es nur ungern ein, aber sobald Phoebe mit einem Brief von Ihnen heimkommt, verspüre ich ein unzweifelhaftes Glücksgefühl, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.

Sie haben wohl Recht Miss Granger, der Schulalltag füllt mich bei weitem nicht aus, eine gewisse „Unausgeglichenheit" lässt sich da wohl nicht verleugnen. Auch mein Hobby, Schülerquälen, ist seit dem Abgang des goldenen Trios nicht mehr so befriedigend wie früher.

Notgedrungen gebe ich mich deshalb, ja staunen Sie, auch mehr mit meinen Kollegen ab. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ergaben sich durch gewisse Umstände Personaländerungen im Lehrkörper. Die neuen Kollegen sind, nun ja, annehmbar. Aber ich möchte Sie nicht mit internen Details meiner Sozialkontakte langweilen Miss Granger, wie ich sehe, müssen auch Sie nehmen, was Ihren Weg kreuzt.

So, so, Mr. Horatio Blohm hat sich offensichtlich zu seinem Vorteil verändert. Dazu kann man ihm ja nur gratulieren. Vielleicht haben Sie ja doch mehr Geschmack als ich dachte. Verzeihen Sie mir, jedoch kann ich mich wie Mr. Potter (er lebt also leider noch) nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, dass Mr. Blohm nicht nur eine berufliche Position in Ihrem Leben einnimmt. Trotzdem, und ich verbitte mir Eifersucht zu unterstellen, Sie haben Besseres verdient. Was immer Mr. Blohm äußerlich zu bieten hat, intellektuell kann er Ihnen definitiv nicht das Wasser reichen.

Danke im Übrigen für den Hinweis, dass Hogwarts in absehbarer Zeit von ZWEI Longbottoms heimgesucht wird, ich werde rechtzeitig meinen Dienst quittieren.

Höre ich da gewisse patriotische Klänge, wenn Sie mich und mein Haus dermaßen mit verbalem Schlamm bewerfen? Ich dachte immer Quidditch wäre das Steckenpferd Ihrer kleinen Freunde? Seien Sie jedoch versichert, dass Slytherins auch mit fairen Methoden durchaus in der Lage sind, einen Haufen armseliger Gryffindors zu besiegen.

Sie behaupten also noch nicht an Ihre Grenzen gestoßen zu sein? Man wird sehen. Miss Granger, Sie haben meinen sportlichen Ehrgeiz geweckt. Das Bild, Sie zitternd unter einer Bettdecke zu erblicken, spornt mich doch ganz erheblich an. Und seien Sie ehrlich zu sich selbst, was haben Sie von mir anderes erwartet? Selbstverständlich haben Sie während Ihrer Schulzeit außergewöhnliche Leistungen erbracht und ganz besonders in Zaubertränke. Woran das wohl lag? Habe ich Sie nicht immer wieder an Ihre persönlichen Grenzen gebracht? Haben Sie sich nicht immer besonders angestrengt, um der Fledermaus zu beweisen, dass Sie, Miss Granger, die Beste sind?

Auch wenn viele sich an meinen Lehrmethoden stoßen, so habe ich doch immer wieder erreicht, dass sich die Spreu vom Weizen trennt, und die vielversprechenden Schüler konnten sich schon immer ihren Studienplatz aussuchen und werden überall mit Handkuss genommen.

Ich versuche die Schüler auf das spätere reale Leben vorzubereiten und nicht zu pampern. Das Leben ist nicht fair Miss Granger, je früher man das lernt, umso besser.

Soweit haben Sie mich getrieben, dass ich mich schon vor Ihnen rechtfertige. Sehr geschickt.

Ein Punkt für Gryffindor.

Doch nun zu anderen Dingen. In Ihr Geschäft wurde eingebrochen? Verzeihen Sie mir meine Neugier, aber gab es denn etwas was sich zu stehlen lohnte? Konnten Sie den entstandenen Verlust ersetzen? Weiß man wer der Täter war? Und was sind das für Forschungen? Sie machen mich wirklich neugierig. Im Übrigen, falls Sie an dem einen oder anderen hoch wirksamen aber fast völlig vergessenen Schutzzauber interessiert sind, wäre ich Ihnen gerne behilflich. Ich habe meine Schutzzauber seit Ihrem Einbruch im zweiten Schuljahr, oh ja Miss Granger, ich weiß es, stetig verbessert. Sie können mit stolzgeschwellter Brust behaupten, die letzte Schülerin gewesen zu sein, die in meine Vorratsräume erfolgreich eingebrochen ist, und nicht wenige haben es seitdem versucht. Ein steter Quell der Freude für Mr. Filch.

Mich hat fast der Schlag getroffen, als ich Ihre Zeilen las, wer der Besitzer der Schneeeule ist, natürlich, es war eigentlich logisch, wie konnte ich auch nur daran denken Potter loszusein. Ich habe Phoebe schon zu ihrem schlechten Geschmack beglückwünscht. Nun denn, auch wenn Sie denken ich wäre wahrscheinlich ein Tierquäler, hat meine Eule selbstverständlich keinerlei Konsequenzen zu befürchten. Und schon im Interesse des Tieres werde ich weiter Briefkontakt mit Ihnen halten, denn Phoebe wirkt tatsächlich glücklicher, leider kann sie von den Schokofröschen immer noch nicht lassen.

Ich hoffe, dass Ihr Informant mit dem Buch richtig liegt, nicht zufällig ein gewisser Ex-Sucher der bulgarischen Quidditchnationalmannschaft. Wie Sie so logisch erkannt haben, betrifft es in der Tat den Wolfsbanntrank. Es ist auch leider abzusehen, dass der Zeitfaktor entscheidend sein könnte. Davon abgesehen werde ich in dieser Sache praktisch erpresst.

Sollte Geld die Sache beschleunigen, und damit meine ich beide Aufträge, scheuen Sie sich nicht mir dies mitzuteilen. Ich werde umgehend die Auszahlung bei Gringotts veranlassen. Der Preis spielt keine Rolle, da ich über die entsprechenden Mittel verfüge.

Japanisches Tempelbaumöl Miss Granger? Selbstverständlich bin ich mit dem Ginkgo biloba vertraut, mir ist jedoch nur seine Verwendung bei der Therapie von Altersdemenz bekannt. Miss Granger, ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass ich keinesfalls unter Gedächnisstörungen leide. Falls Sie damit andeuten wollen, ich wäre ALT, sollten Sie hoffen, dass wir uns nie gegegnen, denn so ALT wie ich zur Zeit bin, würden Sie niemals werden.

Aber wissen Sie was Miss Granger? Ich werde Ihnen vertrauen, schließlich waren Sie meine beste Schülerin. Ich werde das Öl unbesehen einnehmen in der Hoffnung entweder kopfschmerzbefreit oder von allem befreit zu sein. Alles in allem keine schlechten Alternativen. Ich hatte schon schlechtere Wahlmöglichkeiten.

Bevor ich es vergesse, solange Hedwig (woher hat Mr. Potter bloß diesen Namen) sich in Ihrer Betreuung befindet, können Sie Phoebe gerne für ein paar Tage behalten und stattdessen eine andere Eule schicken. Denken Sie was Sie wollen, ich hänge doch sehr an ihr, sie ist ein Geschenk meiner Schwester. Doch genug, ich fange an zu plaudern.

Severus Snape


	6. Chapter 6

6.

_Der nachfolgende Brief ist unleserlich geschrieben, als hätte die Schreiberin nicht viel Zeit._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

London, den 30.10.2006

Professor Snape,

ich sende Ihnen heute nur eine kurze Nachricht; Phoebe geht es gut. Ich habe sie bei Hedwig gelassen, denn die heutige Post kann unsere Liefereule vielleicht schneller an ihr Ziel bringen.

WAS SAGEN SIE NUN? Die Eule bringt Ihnen die gewünschte Ausgabe des Compendium Salamandris! Ich hoffe also, Sie werden in Kürze ein gutes Mittel gegen Ihre Schmerzen zur Verfügung haben, falls Ihnen das muggle-nahe Tempelbaumöl zu unangenehm sein sollte.

Doch leider war ich nur zum Teil erfolgreich; der Besitzer, ein weiser, alter Zauberer aus Schottland (der vermutlich schon alt war, als das Buch 1950 geschrieben wurde, diese Anmerkung sei mir erlaubt), gibt das Buch nicht zum Verkauf frei.

Er hat sich jedoch bereit erklärt, es Ihnen für drei Monate zu überlassen. Er zeigte sich erfreut darüber, dass ein Hogwarts-Lehrmeister Interesse an seinem Eigentum hat. (Dass Sie es waren, hat ihn umso mehr erfreut; es muss tatsächlich diesen einen Zauberer geben, der Gutes mit Ihnen in Verbindung bringt.)

In drei Monaten also wird er eine Eule mit einem entsprechenden Schreiben senden; das Buch sollte dann unbedingt zurückgesandt werden. Andernfalls wird ein Zauber in Kraft treten. Welchen Zauber der Besitzer gewählt hat, wollte er mir allerdings nicht sagen.

Ich hoffe jedoch, dass diese drei Monate ausreichen, um das ein oder andere Experiment auszuprobieren. Es ist Ihnen auch gestattet, eine Abschrift zu fertigen oder fertigen zu lassen.

An dieser speziellen Ausgabe hängen jedoch persönliche Erinnerungen, so dass es auch genau dieses Buch sein muss, was in drei Monaten zurückgeht.

Ich bin jedoch zuversichtlich, dass Sie sich an diese Absprache halten werden.

Ich habe leider nicht die Zeit, auf all Ihre Spitzen Ihres letzten Briefes einzugehen; aber seien Sie gewiss, dass ich es doch erstaunlich finde, wie sehr Sie sich über Post von mir freuen.

Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Zoologischer Garten eröffnet werden soll; Werwölfe sollen sogar eine der Hauptattraktionen werden! Wie können diese Leute es wagen!!

Ich habe daher meine Bemühungen hinsichtlich des Codex Lupus verstärkt und bin nun selbst auf dem Weg nach Rumänien.

Wenn ich es mir richtig zusammenreime und an das Gute auch in Ihrem Herzen glaube (was mir schwer fällt, wenn ich daran denke, wie Sie Ihren persönlichen Frust an Ihren Schülern auslassen), befürchte ich, ein guter Freund von uns beiden (ja, so etwas soll es geben), ist bezüglich dieses „Zoologischen Gartens" in Gefahr.

Ich werde mich umgehend mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen, sobald ich Genaueres weiß. Ich bin mir jedoch nicht im Klaren, wie gut die Postverbindungen sein werden.

Ich hoffe jedoch, dass ich noch rechtzeitig fündig werde. Meine Eule wird Sie finden.

Hermine Granger

P.S.: Seien Sie nochmals versichert, dass Horatio lediglich mein Geschäftspartner ist. Es übernimmt die Buchführung und die Verwaltung unseres Geschäfts, während ich mich um die Bücher und Forschungen kümmere.

Ich fasse es als Kompliment auf, wenn Sie schreiben, ich hätte Besseres verdient; machen Sie sich Sorgen, Herr Professor?

Das müssen Sie nicht; derzeit „langweilt" mich niemand mit geringerem Intellekt. Vielmehr habe ich den Eindruck, je mehr eine Frau weiß, desto ängstlicher werden die Männer.

Aber weshalb erzähle ich Ihnen das nur? Ich mache mich lächerlich.


	7. Chapter 7

_7._

_Der Brief wird von einem imposanten Raben überbracht. Er ist gut einen halben Meter groß und schaut aus intelligenten Augen und macht nicht den geringsten Eindruck aggressiv zu sein, eher das Gegenteil scheint der Fall._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts, den 31.Oktober

Meine liebe Miss Granger,

ich wusste, Sie würden mich nicht enttäuschen!

Grämen Sie sich nicht, dass Sie nur eine begrenzte Leihfrist für das Buch herausholen konnten. Ohnehin bin ich nicht an dem Besitz desselbigen interessiert, sondern an dessen Inhalt.

Allerdings sind drei Monate ein sehr begrenzter Zeitraum. Ich fürchte ich werde mir wiederum Ihren Unmut zuziehen Miss Granger, das Erstellen einer kompletten Abschrift innerhalb dieser Zeitspanne erscheint mir nur möglich, wenn ich Hauselfen und Schüler während Strafarbeiten rund um die Uhr mit dieser Tätigkeit beschäftige. Oh, oh ich sehe schon den Dampf …

Miss Granger, eine Anmerkung noch. Nach meiner mutigen Einnahme des Tempelbaumöls den sicheren Tod erwartend, wurde ich doch, zumindest was die Wirkung anbelangt, auf das Angenehmste überrascht. Ich gestehe es nur recht ungern, aber es wirkt. Trotzdem Miss Granger, dass Sie vorsorglich nichts über das einzigartige Geschmackserlebnis verraten haben, hätte mich misstrauisch machen sollen. Geben Sie es zu, wieder ein weiterer Strich auf Ihrer langen Liste, wie Sie es mir heimzahlen können. Und doch, ich kann Ihnen nicht wirklich böse sein. Und Ihre wertvollen Gryffindors können Ihnen unbekannterweise für einen zeitweise milde gestimmten Zaubertranklehrer die Füße küssen.

Aber ich schweife ab, selbstverständlich haben Sie mein hochheiliges Versprechen, dass das Compendium mit Ablauf der vereinbarten Ausleihfrist unversehrt zu seinem Besitzer zurückfindet. Ich weiß, dass Sie mir in dieser Sache vertrauen, ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich werde mich dieses Vertrauens als würdig erweisen.

Ein Jammer, dass Sie so unter Zeitdruck stehen, Sie haben Recht, ich genieße unseren Briefdisput mittlerweile sehr, er bringt ein kleines bisschen Abwechslung in diesen öden Schulalltag.

Minerva fragte mich tatsächlich gestern beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle, was mit mir los wäre. Ob ich krank sei? Stellen Sie sich das doch mal vor Miss Granger, ich habe doch tatsächlich einen ganzen Tag keinen einzigen Punkt von den kleinen Bestien abgezogen und ich habe es kaum bemerkt.

Miss Granger, Miss Granger, was ist bloß mit mir los, was tun Sie da mit mir? Ich sitze hier mit Ihrem letzten Brief in Händen auf der Couch in meinem Wohnzimmer, im Kamin prasselt ein Feuer und verliere mich in dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, wenn nicht nur Ihr Brief hier in diesem Raum, sondern auch Sie selbst hier wären und wir unsere Konversation von Angesicht zu Angesicht führen könnten. Ich versuche, mir Ihr Bild in mein Gedächtnis zu rufen und frage mich, was aus der kleinen nervigen Besserwisserin wohl für eine Frau geworden ist? Was sind das für Fragen, die mich beschäftigen, es ist gefährlich, fürwahr.

Vergessen Sie die letzten Zeilen, ich fange an zu schwafeln ….

Wenn dieser Zauberer etwas Gutes in mir sieht, muss er blind sein und Sie Teuerste sind es auch, glauben Sie mir, es gibt da nichts, nicht mehr, alles was einst gut gewesen sein mag, wurde längst ausgelöscht und wird niemals wiederkehren. Habe ich Sie nicht genug leiden lassen? Kennen Sie nicht meine Vergangenheit? Was ich getan habe kann ich niemals wieder gut machen.

Warum ich dennoch unserem „Freund" helfe? Er hatte keine Wahl ein Monster zu sein, ich hatte sie schon. Er ist unschuldig und es wäre Unrecht etwas derart Krankes zuzulassen. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit er ein freies, selbstbestimmtes Leben führen kann.

Verzeihen Sie mir im Übrigen Sie mit Mr. Blohm in eine, nun ja, intime Beziehung gesetzt zu haben, es war aber auch zu nahe liegend. Ich werde dieses Hirngespinst umgehend aus meinen Gedanken streichen.

Ein Kompliment? Verehrteste, Sie sind hochintelligent, eine der begabtesten Hexen unserer Zeit, das sind alles Tatsachen. Ich kann Ihnen nur zustimmen, einen passenden Partner zu finden, ist nicht leicht, wenn man derart von der Natur gesegnet ist. Ja Miss Granger, die Männer haben tatsächlich Angst vor Ihnen.

Und seien Sie versichert Miss Granger, Sie machen sich keineswegs lächerlich, wie könnten Sie, nein….

Irgendwann, wenn Sie nicht damit rechnen, wird der richtige Mann in Ihr Leben treten und die Welt wird sich nur noch um sie Beide drehen. Er wird Sie so akzeptieren wie Sie sind. Miss Granger, Sie sind noch so jung. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit ist alternden Zaubertrankmeistern vorbehalten. Sie haben doch Ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich.

Danke, dass Sie Phoebe so gastfreundlich aufgenommen haben.

Da ich jetzt meiner Eule verlustig gegangen bin, darf ich Sie mit einem weiteren Mitglied meines Haushaltes bekannt machen. Unschwer werden Sie das Tier als Kolkrabe identifiziert haben. Sein Name ist Mephisto. Lassen Sie sich weder von seinem Aussehen noch von seinem Namen täuschen, er hat das Wesen eines Schafes. Allerdings ist er recht intelligent.

Ein weiterer Vorteil, er hat eine größere Reichweite als eine Eule und, großes Plus, er kennt sich auf dem Balkan aus. Ich nahm ihn schwer misshandelt meinem „Kollegen" Igor Karkaroff ab, als er noch ein Jungvogel war. Er hat, nein lachen Sie nicht, noch Verwandte in Bulgarien und Rumänien und besucht diese regelmäßig. Er ist sensitiv begabt, ersetzt Landkarte und Frühwarnsystem in einem. Versuchen Sie mit Legilimentik mit ihm zu kommunizieren (ich nehme an, Sie sind dessen mächtig). Nehmen Sie ihn nach Bulgarien mit. Er wird Ihnen ein guter Gefährte sein.

Eine letzte Bitte noch Miss Granger, seien Sie vorsichtig, Bulgarien ist ein sehr gefährliches Land. Gesetzloses Pack, Todesser und Schlimmeres können dort ein sorgenfreies Leben führen, fernab von jedweder Justiz und Strafverfolgung. Erwähnen Sie keineswegs Ihre Muggelabstammung. Geld ist dort Macht, scheuen Sie sich nicht mich zu fragen, falls Sie mehr davon brauchen, z.B. für Bestechungen oder ähnliches. Und tun Sie bitte nichts Unüberlegtes und melden Sie sich regelmäßig, wenn nicht bei mir dann bei Mr. Blohm oder, Merlin bewahre, bei Mr. Potter.

Schluss damit, ich mache mich nur lächerlich.

Wissen Sie was hier in Hogwarts heute noch stattfindet Miss Granger? Nein? Sie haben es doch nicht vergessen? Genau, der große Halloweenball. Und wissen Sie was? Ich hasse es immer noch! Nun ja, ein, zwei Gläser Punsch mit Schuss, ein paar Schüler beim Küssen in den Büschen erwischt, zugegeben eine winzige Entschädigung, aber was soll's?

Ich habe seit Ihrem Abschlussball nicht mehr getanzt Miss Granger, denken Sie noch ab und zu daran? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Schulsprecherin und die schleimige Fledermaus beim Tanz.

Ich verrate Ihnen jetzt ein kleines Geheimnis. Ich habe diesen Tanz genossen Miss Granger!

Mögen alle guten Mächte Sie auf Ihrer Reise beschützen,

Ihr Severus Snape

-----------------------

A/N: Der Rabe ist (ich gebs zu) bis auf die Intelligenz meinem viel zu früh verstorbenen Kater Mephisto nachempfunden. Mephi wo auch immer Du bist, Du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen.

Der Kolkrabe ist tatsächlich der wohl intelligenteste Vogel der Welt, er kann bis zu 60 cm groß werden, ist damit der größte Singvogel der Welt. Danke Wikipedia!

Uns ist beim Posten aufgefallen, wie extrem kurz unsere Kapitel sind. Wir arbeiten dran, allerdings haben wir noch einen gewissen Vorrat, bitte seid nachsichtig.

Wir hatten auch nicht vor, um Reviews zu betteln, aber ey Leute, wir schreiben das für Euch. Da die Story noch im Entstehen ist, sind wir für Vorschläge und Hinweise immer äußerst dankbar und werden auch versuchen sie einzuarbeiten, sofern das möglich ist. Und da wir immer antworten, habt Ihr dann auch nette Post in Eurem Briefkasten. Na, ist das nichts?


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Stara Sagora, den 01. November

Sehr geehrter Herr Professor,

ich danke Ihnen von ganzem Herzen dafür, dass Sie mir Mephisto gesandt haben. So sehr ich mich zunächst über seinen Besuch gewundert habe, umso dankbarer bin ich inzwischen, dass er mit einem solch wachen Geist ausgestattet ist.  
Es gibt erstaunlich merkwürdige Gestalten hier in Bulgarien, und Mephisto hat so eine Art Frühwarnsystem, die es mir leichter macht, vertrauensunwürdige Personen zu erkennen, bevor sie mir gefährlich werden können.

Ich bin Ihnen so dankbar; ich konnte nicht erahnen, was mich hier erwartet. Ich sehne mich nach meinem warmen Heim, einem wohligen Kaminfeuer und einem Glas Wein, zu dem ich einen Ihrer Briefe lese. Ja, Professor, wundern Sie sich ruhig, ich kann es mir selbst kaum erklären. Ihre Briefe erfreuen mich jedes Mal, auch wenn Ihre Metapher mit dem "Dampf" hin und wieder äußerst zutreffend ist. Aber vielleicht ist es gerade das? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich einmal so verhalten würde, aber ich freue mich wie ein kleines Kind, wenn Sie versuchen, mich zu provozieren, um zu sehen, wie ich reagiere.  
Nein, eigentlich weniger wie ein kleines Kind; es ist tatsächlich eher das Gefühl, als wollten Sie mich necken. Aber nicht böswillig, eher verschmitzt. Ist das nicht merkwürdig? Sollte das tatsächlich möglich sein?

Nun, vielleicht bringt die hier herrschende Kälte und Einsamkeit meine Gedanken auch nur auf Abwege. Allerdings, manchmal ist es ja so, dass man erst merkt, was man hat, wenn man weit davon entfernt ist.  
Aber Mephistos Anwesenheit beruhigt mich, er gibt mir fast das Gefühl, Sie wären bei mir.  
Und das beruhigt mich tatsächlich - das hätte mir mal jemand zu meinen Schulzeiten erzählen sollen.  
Was ist nur los mit mir?

Ich sitze hier in meinem "Zimmer" der einzigen Herberge eines Ortes namens Stara Sagora, kann kaum noch etwas sehen, da außer meinem Zauberstab hier nichts mehr leuchtet - weder elektrisches Licht noch Kerzen scheint es hier zu geben - , und sehne mich zurück nach Hause. Doch leider wartet zu Hause niemand auf meine Rückkehr; niemand schließt mich in die Arme, sollte ich dieses Abenteuer hier hinter mich bringen. Welch trostloser Gedanke. Jedoch spenden Ihre aufmunternden Worte ein wenig Trost, Professor; sollte es tatsächlich auf diesem Planeten noch ein männliches Wesen geben, das merkt, dass auch ich nur ein normales Wesen mit Gefühlen, Ängsten und Bedürfnissen bin?

Horatio jedenfalls ist meinen komplizierten Gefühlen in keiner Weise gewachsen; wie bereits erwähnt, wir arbeiten nur zusammen. Ich hoffe, er hält den Betrieb während meiner Abwesenheit vernünftig aufrecht; ich habe ihm zwar eine Liste zurückgelassen, aber für Bücher und deren Bedeutung für manche Kunden hat er tatsächlich überhaupt nichts übrig. Lediglich für den trockenen Papierkram. Naja, trocken; das trifft seinen Charakter tatsächlich sehr gut. Nüchtern irgendwie. Jedenfalls fehlt ihm das Feuer in den Augen, das mir die Wärme, die mir so sehr fehlt, womöglich geben könnte.

Herrje, ich sollte mich auf meine Aufgabe hier konzentrieren... Ich befinde mich also auf dem Weg an die Küste des Schwarzen Meeres. Ich kann jedoch nur nachts reisen, da Zauberer hier nicht gern gesehen sind und alles ziemlich gut von irgendwelchen Banden kontrolliert wird. Ich hoffe jedoch, morgen dort einzutreffen, und dann wird sich hoffentlich zeigen, ob sich mein Weg hierher gelohnt hat.

Leider, Professor, werde ich von Ihrem Angebot Gebrauch machen müssen, was meine finanzielle Unterstützung in diesem Unterfangen betrifft. Ich habe zwar eine recht zuverlässige Quelle hier aufgetan; diese ist jedoch nur so zuverlässig wie die Höhe des entsprechenden Bestechungsgeldes. Seien Sie versichert, ich würde Sie nicht darum bitten, wenn meine Ersparnisse nicht bereits zur Neige gehen würden. Ich habe diese bereits investiert, weil ich es als meine Pflicht ansehe, dies zu tun, wenn es unserem Freund auch nur in irgendeiner Weise helfen kann.  
Ich möchte Ihnen jedoch ungern Mephisto für den Transfer zurücksenden, ich würde mich einsam fühlen ohne ihn. Bitte sehen Sie mir dies nach; ich hoffe, Sie verstehen.  
Vielleicht können Sie ja eine Schuleule schicken?  
Nochmals, es ist mir äußerst unangenehm, Sie darum bitten zu müssen. Ich werde es Ihnen selbstverständlich zurückzahlen.

Es freut mich sehr zu lesen, dass es Ihnen und Ihrem Kopf besser geht. Ich hatte, das muss ich ehrlich zugeben, den eigentümlichen Geschmack der Arznei vergessen; aber nehmen Sie es sportlich; Sie leben noch.  
Nein, bitte verzeihen Sie mir diese Geschmacklosigkeit. Es liegt mir fern, mich über Ihre Gesundheit lustig zu machen, Professor. Vielmehr kann es doch nur von Vorteil sein (auch für die Schüler Gryffindors...), wenn es Ihnen besser geht.  
Ich hoffe wirklich, es geht Ihnen gut. Und ich glaube tatsächlich an das Gute in Ihnen. Es hat, das muss ich Ihnen zugestehen, in der Vergangenheit doch oft genug Momente gegeben, in denen diese Seite an Ihnen zum Vorschein gekommen ist. Lassen Sie sich nicht von dem entmutigen, was Ihnen widerfahren ist und was Sie unter bösem Einfluss getan haben. Es hat sich letztlich auch durch Ihr Handeln einiges zum Guten gewendet. Und bitte, denken Sie nicht, ich wollte mir anmaßen, Ihre Person zu beurteilen und so zu tun, als wäre alles "nicht so schlimm" gewesen. Niemals könnte ich das.  
Es ist nur so, ich... Wie soll ich das erklären... Ich wünschte mir, es würde Ihnen gut gehen, und Sie würden sich wirklich besser fühlen.

Die Sonne ist inzwischen vollständig untergegangen; ich werde also gleich aufbrechen.

Wünschen Sie mir Glück, Professor.

Ihre Hermine Granger

------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey Leute, lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! Es macht gleich viel mehr Spaß so!

Vielleicht sollten wir noch erwähnen, dass wir nur die groben Umrisse (also eigentlich mehr oder weniger nur dass, was am Anfang des ersten Kapitels steht) abgesprochen haben. Unsere jeweiligen Charaktere entwickeln sich seitdem irgenwie von selbst, je nachdem, worauf wir jeweils reagieren müssen.

Wir wollten die Briefform eigentlich konsequent beibehalten... Nun, im weiteren Verlauf der Story werdet Ihr mit uns entdecken, dass rasante und turbulente Entwicklungen zu der ein oder anderen Zwischenszene ohne Briefe führen werden...

Aber mehr wird nicht verraten - lasst Euch überraschen:o)

(Und sagt uns Eure Meinung...)


	9. Chapter 9

Inverness, den 3. November

Miss Granger,

Sie glauben gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin von Ihnen zu hören. Sie leben und sind unversehrt. Ein mir unbekanntes Glücksgefühl durchströmt mich bei diesen Gedanken, gleichzeitig bin ich mir aber bewusst, dass Sie noch lange nicht am Ende Ihrer Reise angekommen sind und dieser Gedanke beunruhigt mich mehr als ich sagen kann.

Ich schaue in den trüben grauen schottischen Himmel und sehe Bilder vor mir, die mir nicht gefallen wollen.

Ihre Worte haben mich über meine Handlungsweise Ihnen gegenüber nachdenken lassen. Am Anfang mag tatsächlich der Wunsch da gewesen sein, Sie zu ärgern und zu beleidigen, doch während unseres Briefwechsels musste ich feststellen, dass ich das gar nicht mehr wollte. Aber wenn Sie glauben, dass ich weich geworden bin, muß ich Sie leider enttäuschen Miss Granger. Ich bin was ich bin, Todesser, Verräter, Spion, Alptraum von Hogwarts und sicherlich kein Mensch, den man leicht mögen kann.

Machen Sie sich nichts vor, hinter all dem, von dem Sie glauben, dass es lediglich eine Maske ist, ist nichts was sich lohnt hervorzuholen. Aus der Maske ist mittlerweile das Wesen des Severus Snape geworden, sie sind verschmolzen. Den Severus Snape, der dort hinter diesen Mauern vielleicht einst existierte, ist nicht mehr.

Finden Sie sich besser damit ab, Miss Granger, denn für soetwas gibt es kein Buch.

Trotzdem kann ich meine Erleichterung nicht verhehlen, wenn Ihr Brief mir Ihre Unversehrtheit versichert. Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, wäre es möglich, ich wäre an Ihrer Seite. So muss Ihnen Mephisto genügen, all meine Kraft begleitet ihn.

Sie werden sicherlich bemerkt haben, dass der Sperlingskauz, den mir Filius ausgeliehen hat (Ist es nicht ein Witz? Beide sind sooo klein!) keinerlei Bargeld mit sich führt. Egal, wie groß die Eule wäre, was Sie brauchen, kann keine Eule tragen. Unglücklicherweise sind vergleichbare Institute wie Gringotts in Bulgarien nicht zu finden oder nicht besonders zuverlässig.

Als Sie von Ihrem nächsten Reiseziel, dem Schwarzen Meer, erzählten, kam mir eine Eingebung.

Es gibt in der Stadt Burgas eine vertrauenswürdige Person, die über die Mittel verfügt, die Sie brauchen.

Sollten Sie sich entschließen meiner Idee zu folgen, überlassen Sie Mephisto die Führung. Er wird Sie sicher zu meiner Schwester Malicia bringen, sie hat den Raben aufgezogen und ausgebildet. Ich habe ihr bereits geeult. Sie wird Ihnen nicht nur das benötigte Geld geben, sondern Sie mit allem anderen Notwendigen ausstatten und Sie hätten vorübergehend so etwas wie eine sichere Heimstatt.

Lassen Sie sich von Ihrer direkten Art nicht einschüchtern, nein, Sie bestimmt nicht, wie könnte ausgerechnet ich das vergessen. Sie ist eine Snape, aber Sie werden selbst sehen, sehr viel umgänglicher als ihr großer Bruder. Ob sie Sie leiden kann, wird sie Ihnen direkt ins Gesicht sagen. Sie besitzt mehrere Eulereien in der Türkei, Bulgarien und Rumänien. Ihr Ehemann ist ein Kollege von Charlie Weasley.

Und nun lüfte ich ein weiteres Geheimnis. Bereits in Ihren letzten Schuljahren bemerkte ich die Veränderungen an Ihnen, Sie verwandelten sich vor meinen staunenden Augen von der kleinen nervenden Besserwisserin in eine, kluge, junge Frau. Und obwohl ich Ihnen dies damals niemals hätte sagen können, hatte ich schon damals den Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre mit Ihnen tage- und nächtelang kontroverse Diskussionen zu führen. Oh, schon allein der Gedanke, Ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn ich Sie durch geschickte Fragestellung auf die Lösung des Problems bringen konnte, dieses Entzücken, fast entrückt. Doch mir war schon damals klar, dass ich dies nie einem Menschen gegenüber hätte zugeben können. Ich war Ihr Lehrer und Sie meine Schülerin, alle weiteren Gedanken verboten sich da von selbst.

Jetzt scheint es eher so zu sein, als wären Sie die Lehrerin und ich der dumme Schüler, der seine Lektion nicht lernen kann, nicht lernen will. Lassen Sie es lieber, denn ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Ich hoffe nur für Mr. Blohm, dass er sich hinsichtlich Ihrer Intentionen keine weiterführenden Hoffnungen macht. Er würde Ihnen nicht lange standhalten.

Ich versuche in Ihrer Beschreibung meiner Person mich selbst wieder zu erkennen. Es fällt mir ehrlich gesagt, sehr, sehr schwer.

Seitdem ich wieder frei in meinen Entscheidungen bin, versuche ich zwar mehr auf andere Leute zuzugehen und mich zu öffnen, aber ich scheitere fast immer kläglich. Die wenigen, die es mit mir aushalten, bedauere sogar ich schon. Ich bin halt kein sozialer Mensch und meine sprichwörtliche Unfähigkeit positiver auf andere einzugehen, macht es mir fast unmöglich das Leben zu genießen.

Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang sehr einsam Hermine, ich bin ein verbitterter alter Mann, des Lebens überdrüssig. Ihr plötzliches Eindringen in mein Leben, läßt mich innehalten und überlegen. Vielleicht ist es das wert, warum nicht? Und so greife ich nach dem Strohhalm, mit dem Sie so vehement vor meiner Nase rumwedeln. Aber erwarten Sie nicht zuviel.

Ich klammere mich an den Gedanken, wie wir gemeinsam vor dem Kaminfeuer sitzen, ein Flasche Beaujolais genießen und bis in die frühen Morgenstunden interessante Diskussionen führen.

Dieser Gedanke wärmt mir das Herz und es geht mir gleich viel besser. Schon um Ihretwillen.

Meine Gedanken und Kraft begleiten Sie,

Ihr Severus Snape

------------------------

_War es richtig, Ihr das zu schreiben? Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte leise. Sein Haupt in beiden Händen haltend, versuchte er einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Er wollte eigentlich abweisend klingen, Hermines, o Merlin, er nannte sie schon Hermine, letzter Brief, sie klang so verletzlich, einsam, genau wie er sich fühlte. Tief innen, das wußte Severus, war seine einzigartige Seele, der er aber nie erlaubte an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Er hatte sie über all die Jahre bewahren können, indem er sie verborgen hielt. Als er das Dunkle Mal erhielt, hatte er sie tief in sich versenkt und fast vergessen.  
_

_Wie gerne hätte er Hermines offene Worte zurückgegeben, doch er konnte nicht. Noch nicht, und wenn er so weitermachte, würde das auch bis ans Ende seiner Tage so bleiben. Sie war so jung, so brilliant, nein sie hatte besseres verdient._

_Was dachte er da? Sie und er? Einfach lächerlich. Er ließ ein bitteres Lachen erklingen. Sie wollte sich nur gut mit ihm stellen wegen der Bezahlung. _

_Nicht im Leben wäre Severus Snape auf die Idee gekommen, dass jemand mehr in ihm sehen konnte, als er zuließ..._

_----------------_  
A/N: Oje, oje, wohin habt Ihr uns gebracht? Habe das halbe Kapitel umgestellt, damit unser Sevi nicht gar gleich zu ooc gerät. Und Recht habt Ihr. Aber seid gnädig, das ist definitv eine Romanze, so sehr wir auch diese ersten Briefe genossen haben, können sie sich leider nicht ewig angiften.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

_ -------------------------------------_

_Dieser Brief erreicht seinen Empfänger kurz nachdem der Sperlingskauz mit der Post an Hermine losgeflogen ist._

_ --------------------------------------_

Burgas, irgendwann in der Nacht vom 2. auf den 3. November

SEVERUS SNAPE!!

Was hast Du Dir nur dabei gedacht?! Hätte sie nicht Mephisto bei sich gehabt, ich hätte den ein oder anderen neuen Zauberspruch an ihr ausprobiert! Wie ist sie überhaupt an Mephisto geraten? Du musst ihn ihr ja wohl geschickt haben! Wie konntest Du das tun??

Was bringt Dich dazu, ein armes junges Ding, noch dazu so sehr entkräftet und so heruntergekommen, zu Deiner Schwester – MIT DER DU SEIT JAHREN KEINEN GUTEN KONTAKT PFLEGST – zu schicken? Und dann auch noch ohne mir vorher eine Eule zu senden? Was erlaubst Du Dir eigentlich?

Wie kannst Du so eine junge, unerfahrene Frau in Deinem Auftrag nach Bulgarien senden? Noch dazu nur mit Mephisto als Begleitung? Wie unverantwortlich von Dir! Weißt Du denn gar nicht, was Bulgarien für ein Pflaster ist?! Du hast Dich seit unserer letzten Begegnung wohl gar nicht verändert, Severus!

Für eine Deiner Schülerinnen scheint sie jedoch zu alt zu sein – was hat es also mit dieser Person auf sich, Severus? Ich hoffe, es geht alles mit rechten Dingen zu!

Ich hatte leider noch nicht die Gelegenheit, mir die Dame ausführlich vorzuknöpfen. Hätte ich nicht letzte Nacht auf dem Dach meines Hauses verbracht, um in den Sternen zu lesen, hätte ich sie nicht bemerkt, und sie wäre womöglich bei dieser Kälte draußen zu Schaden gekommen! Wie verantwortungslos, Severus!

Mephisto schien ihr den Weg gezeigt zu haben – es sah so aus, als würde sie ihm auf ihrem Besen bedingungslos folgen. Ich habe auch schon bessere Flugtalente gesehen...

Nachdem Mephisto in meinem Garten gelandet war (was meine Zuchteulen dazu gebracht hat, vor Schreck fast die gesamte Nachbarschaft aufzuwecken), ist sie mir fast von ihrem Besen in die Arme gefallen. Sie war ganz steif vor Kälte und konnte nur noch Deinen Namen stammeln; außerdem sprach sie noch von etwas, was sehr wichtig sei, und einem Wolf, und irgendeinem Viktor? Sie ist dann ohnmächtig geworden, und ich habe sie nun zunächst in meinem Gästezimmer untergebracht und versorgt. Das Kaminfeuer und der Trank, den ich ihr gab, werden hoffentlich dazu beitragen, dass sie bald wieder auf den Beinen ist.

Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Severus? All die Jahre nur sporadische Grüße zu den Festtagen, und nun dies?

Nun – die Tatsache, dass sie Mephisto bei sich hatte – er wacht übrigens die ganze Zeit neben ihrem Bett – soll mir fürs Erste genügen. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern und ihr zur Seite stehen, wo ich kann.

Melde Dich!

Deine Schwester Malicia


	11. Chapter 11

Burgas, den 4. November

Professor Snape,

ich möchte und muss Ihnen so viele Dinge berichten und schreiben, dass ich gar nicht weiß, womit ich beginnen soll. Ich bin bereits bei Ihrer Schwester angekommen, bevor mich dieser kleine Sperlingskauz erreicht hat. Ich bin Mephisto gefolgt, so merkwürdig das klingen mag. Er hat solch eine Ruhe ausgestrahlt und sich zielstrebig seinen Weg gesucht, dass ich mich tatsächlich sicherer gefühlt habe und irgendwie auch gewusst habe, dass ich ihm nur folgen muss. Ich danke Ihnen so sehr, Professor, dafür, dass sie mir Mephisto geschickt haben. Wer weiß, was mir ohne ihn sonst zugestoßen wäre. Ich bekomme immer mehr den Eindruck, und Ihre Schwester bestätigte mir dies inzwischen, dass Zauberer hier überaus unbeliebt sind. Und selbst die Zauberer und Hexen untereinander sind irgendwie verschiedenen Gruppen zugehörig und versuchen, sich gegenseitig zu schaden. Es ist fast so, als – nein. Das kann nicht sein.

Jedenfalls, Ihre Schwester war so freundlich, mich aufzunehmen und mir ein Quartier anzubieten. Ich war überaus erstaunt, dass Sie überhaupt eine Schwester haben. Wobei, schrieben Sie mir nicht bereits von einer Schwester? Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Professor, irgendwie bin ich nicht so richtig bei mir heute…

Sie war über meine Ankunft allerdings auch sehr erstaunt; Ihre Post scheint sie auch erst heute erhalten zu haben. Ich kam noch nicht dazu, ausführlich mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie hat, nachdem Ihre Briefe eingetroffen waren, das Haus verlassen und ist noch nicht wieder zurück. Sie bat darum, dass ich bis zu ihrer Rückkehr warte.

Sie erinnert mich an Sie, Professor; sie hat ähnliche Gesichtszüge, und sie hat auch diese etwas unterkühlte Art an sich. Das soll nicht negativ klingen, denn schließlich haben Mephisto und Ihr Name ausgereicht, um mir zu helfen.

Die Worte Ihres letzten Briefes, Professor – sie haben mich sehr berührt. Und doch weiß ich nicht so recht, ob ich irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen des Teebaumöls versehentlich unterschätzt haben sollte… Sie bieten mir wahrlich einen Platz an Ihrem Kaminfeuer? Sie wünschen sich nächtelange Diskussionen? Ich muss gestehen, dieser Gedanke fasziniert mich. Obwohl ich vermutlich in Ihren Augen viel zu wenig Wissen mitbringen würde.

Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob ich mich Ihnen von Angesicht zu Angesicht so öffnen könnte, wie ich es bereits in schriftlicher Form tat. Würde ich nicht in das Verhalten einer Schülerin zurückfallen, die sich leicht von Ihnen provozieren lässt? Es ist so viel Zeit vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal persönlich begegnet sind... Doch habe ich das Gefühl, Ihnen näher gekommen zu sein, als es bisher jemals möglich war.

Professor Snape, vergessen Sie nie, dass ich immer versuche, den ganzen Menschen in Ihnen zu sehen. Wie bereits erwähnt, möchte ich nichts, was geschehen ist, schönreden, und doch leide ich mit Ihnen, wenn Sie mir von Ihren Konversationsversuchen berichten.

Ich habe meine Meinung, die ich als Schülerin in Hogwarts von Ihnen hatte, von Grund auf revidiert, und es trifft mich, zu lesen, wie unglücklich Sie zu sein scheinen.

Seien Sie versichert, falls ich tatsächlich jemals bei Ihnen am Kamin sitze, ich würde versuchen, ein Lächeln in Ihr Gesicht zu bekommen.

Unsere Konversation tut mir so gut, Severus! (Ich wage diese Anrede, da Sie es mir gleichtaten in Ihrem letzten Brief; obwohl ich mir das niemals hätte träumen lassen.)

Und ich hoffe sehr, wir finden einmal die Gelegenheit, uns persönlich zu unterhalten. Obwohl mich dieser Gedanke gleichzeitig ängstigt, da ich nicht weiß, wie wir uns in natura verhalten würden.

Hätten wir nicht unsichtbare Grenzen zu überwinden? Denn immerhin war ich jahrelang eine Ihrer Schülerinnen…

Meine Gedanken verzetteln sich; was hat mir Ihre Schwester nur für einen Tee gebrüht?

Inverness, Severus – was führt Sie nur nach Schottland? Ich schrieb Ihnen doch bereits, dass sich an der schottischen Küste mein eigentliches Zuhause befindet? Ich habe mir ein kleines Häuschen an der Steilküste bei Nairn gekauft, also ganz in der Nähe von Inverness. Ich habe leider noch nicht die Zeit gefunden, es auch so einzurichten, dass man von einem Zuhause sprechen kann; normalerweise übernachte ich in der Winkelgasse, weil so viel zu tun ist. Und außerdem fühle ich mich allein dort nicht sonderlich wohl. Es ist geradezu so, als würde mir dort etwas fehlen.

Nun, was bringt Sie während des laufenden Schuljahres in die Highlands, Severus? Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut. Und diese süße Eule... Sie passt wahrlich zu Professor Flitwick.

Ich werde nun versuchen, Viktor zu erreichen; vielleicht kann ich mir die Weiterreise nach Rumänien ja ersparen, weil er Neuigkeiten in Bezug auf den Codex für mich hat.

Ich wünsche Ihnen nur das Beste

Ihre Hermine Granger


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Hogwarts, den 4. November

Meine liebe Malicia,

gemach, gemach, geliebtes Schwesterherz. Du hast offensichtlich meinen ersten Brief noch nicht erhalten, in welchem ich Dir die Situation kurz erläutert habe. Die Zeit reichte einfach nicht für einen längeren Brief, bitte vergib Deinem Bruder.

Mittlerweile hast Du ihn bestimmt erhalten, ich vergesse immer wieder, dass Deine Eulen einfach schneller sind als alle anderen. Leider ist Phoebe zurzeit unabkömmlich. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Ja, Du hast Recht mich zu beschimpfen. Ich bin Dir ein schlechter Bruder. Ich selber weiß, dass unsere Kontakte in den letzten Jahren äußerst eingeschränkt waren. Ich konnte einfach nicht aus meiner Haut. Niemand kennt mich besser als Du es tust. Verzeih mir. Die räumliche Trennung hat es natürlich auch nicht besser gemacht. Außerdem weißt Du ganz genau, dass Dein Mann und ich nicht gerade die besten Freunde sind liebste Malicia.

Ich verspreche Dir, mich zu bessern, aber ich bitte Dich eindringlich, dass Du Dich um Deinen Gast kümmerst. Wie Du bereits meinem ersten Brief entnehmen konntest, ist Miss Granger beruflich für mich in Bulgarien unterwegs. Ich ahnte bereits, wie gefährlich das für sie werden könnte und habe sie mehrmals eindringlich vor den Gefahren gewarnt, die in Bulgarien auf sie lauern könnten. Gerade deshalb habe ich ihr Mephisto mitgegeben. Ich wusste, er würde sie beschützen und zu Dir führen.

Sie ist, war, eine ehemalige Schülerin von mir, und zwar die beste, die ich je das Vergnügen hatte zu unterrichten. Leider eine Gryffindor und muggelstämmig dazu. Nein, nein Malicia, ICH habe kein Problem damit, aber Du weißt selbst, was ein Großteil unserer Welt für eine Meinung über muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen hat. Ich hoffe diesen Teil meines Lebens in der Vergangenheit zurückgelassen zu haben.

Miss Granger liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Jedoch war unser Verhältnis während ihrer Schulzeit nur ein rein professionelles Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis und seit ich ihr diesen Auftrag gab, hatten wir lediglich Briefkontakt. Urteile nicht vorschnell über sie, sie ist in jedweder Zauberei äußerst bewandert und hat im Endkampf gegen den Dunklen Lord durchaus ihre Hexe gestanden.

Du hast also immer noch dieses Hobby, Sterne deuten? Malicia, ich sage es Dir immer wieder, das ist keine exakte Wissenschaft, wie kannst Du nur an so etwas glauben?

Miss Granger ist tatsächlich Besen geflogen? Dann war sie wirklich sehr in Not. Sie hasst das Fliegen, soweit ich mich erinnere.

Was Deine Fragen hinsichtlich des Auftrages angeht, wird Dir Miss Granger alles weitere erzählen können. Ich werde ihr im beigefügten Brief meine Erlaubnis dazu geben. Ich hoffe, Du verstehst dann, warum dieser Auftrag so wichtig ist. Ich hätte es ja selbst übernommen, aber ich kann hier mitten im Schuljahr nicht weg und die Zeit drängt.

Bitte Malicia, kümmere Dich um sie, sie ist ein sehr wertvoller Mensch, vertraue, wenn nicht mir, dann dem Urteil von Mephisto, er scheint sie mittlerweile sehr zu mögen.

Ich hoffe wirklich Malicia, dass uns dieses Ereignis wieder enger zusammenführt, so wie es in unserer Jugend war.

Dein Bruder Severus

------------------

A/N: Malicia ist natürlich rein fiktiv, Ihren Charakter und Ihr Aussehen aber habe ich nicht erfunden (auch wenn darüber nicht wirklich viel gesagt wird). Stellt sie Euch schlank, schwarzhaarig mit einem stechenden Blick vor, der jeden einschüchtert, immer zur richtigen Zeit das richtige Wort auf den Lippen. Gerechtigkeitssinn und absolute Zuverlässigkeit prägen ihren Charakter.

Ich habe tatsächlich eine Kollegin, die einfach Malicia ist! Als ich sie das erste Mal sah, dachte ich sofort, das ist die Schwester von Severus Snape. Und so beschloss ich sie einfach einzubauen. Danke, Liane!


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Hogwarts, den 4. November

Hermine,

dieser Name scheint mir schon so vertraut und ich nehme Ihren letzten Brief zum Anlass ihn auch weiter zu benutzen und ich bitte Sie den Professor Snape ad acta zu legen, denn Sie sind nicht mehr meine Schülerin und die letzten zwei Wochen haben ganz sicher eine grundlegende Veränderung unseres Verhältnisses zueinander bewirkt. Wie gesagt, erwarten Sie nicht zuviel von mir. Das ist alles Neuland für mich, aber die Benutzung Ihres Vornamens erschien mir...richtig.

Wie ich bereits meiner Schwester im beigefügten Brief mitteilte, tut es mir leid, dass sowohl die Eule an Sie als auch an Malicia nicht mehr rechtzeitig ankamen. Es ist einfach so, dass Malicia eine hervorragende Eulenzüchterin und Abrichterin ist. Ich bin von Phoebe einfach anderes gewöhnt.

Mittlerweile ist Komet, das ist der Name des Sperlingskauzes, wieder wohlbehalten bei seinem Besitzer eingetroffen. Professor Flitwick war so liebenswürdig mir seine Eule zu leihen, leider scheint sie Bulgarien nicht viel abgewinnen zu können, oh, ich habe wirklich böse Blicke von dieser kleinen tapferen Eule geerntet.

Ich beglückwünsche mich jedoch immer wieder Ihnen Mephisto geschickt zu haben. Ich wusste, er würde mich nicht enttäuschen und Sie beschützen. Es ist, als würde durch ihn eine unsichtbare Brücke zwischen uns bestehen. Und es beruhigt mich.

Es verwundert Sie, dass ich eine Schwester habe? Korrigieren Sie mich, Hermine, aber hat sich überhaupt ein Schüler jemals dafür interessiert, ob ich eine Familie habe oder ob ich in meiner Freizeit etwas anderes mache wie als Fledermaus an der Decke meines Kerkers zu hängen? Oh, ja Hermine, ich weiss genau, was die Schüler über mich denken. Dass ich Weihnachten und Ostern für ansteckende Krankheiten halte und meine Ferien in einem Sarg verbringe. So ist es doch, nicht wahr?

Wie auch immer, hätte mich jemand gefragt, es hätte nicht nur Punktabzug gehagelt.

Nun, da Sie gefragt haben, und sind ja nun keine Schülerin mehr, die Familie Snape ist in der Tat recht groß und es ist eine alte Zaubererfamilie. Ich habe jede Menge Cousins und Cousinen, unzählige Tanten und Onkel und meine Großmutter Cecilia lebt auch noch, sie ist das Oberhaupt der Familie. Eine großartige alte Dame, sie war eng mit Albus befreundet, vielleicht lernen Sie sie ja eines Tages kennen. Meine Eltern leben nicht mehr und nein, Fragen dazu beantworte ich nicht.

Lassen Sie sich durch das Äußere meiner Schwester nicht täuschen, sie mag manchmal etwas unterkühlt wirken, aber alle Snape-Frauen haben das Herz am rechten Fleck, haben Sie erst einmal ihr Vertrauen gewonnen, sind sie die besten Freundinnen, die man sich wünschen kann und Malicia ist da keine Ausnahme.

Hermine, Hermine, machen Sie sich nicht kleiner als Sie sind. Selten ist mir so ein wacher Geist begegnet. Und was Ihnen noch an Wissen fehlt, gleichen Sie mit Wissbegierde aus und mit 19 Jahren sind Sie geistig Ihren Altersgenossen um Längen voraus. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich nicht mein heutiges Wissen bei Ihnen voraussetze, wie könnte ich. Und gerade dies ist ja das Reizvolle. Es gibt so viel, was ich Ihnen beibringen und erzählen kann und sicher, ja widersprechen Sie nicht, ist es auch umgekehrt so.

Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass eine persönliche Begegnung auch mir etwas Angst macht. Und zwar genau aus den Gründen, die Sie bereits nannten. Ich bin mir selbst nicht ganz sicher, ob ich in alte Verhaltensmuster fallen würde. Dieser Gedanke erschreckt mich, denn ich möchte es nicht, ich möchte nicht, dass Sie wie eine verängstigte Schülerin vor mir stehen, weil ich mich mal wieder nicht beherrschen konnte. Ob zwei Jahre Abstand reichen, um sieben Jahre Zaubertrankunterricht vergessen zu machen? Ich hoffe es. Bitte lassen Sie uns beide an diese Aussicht klammern.

Unglücklich? Ja ich war lange unglücklich, aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Meine Unfähigkeit offen auf andere Menschen zuzugehen, nicht immer so misstrauisch zu sein. Alle von mir wegzustoßen, damit keiner an mich, Severus, herankommt. Das Leben, so dachte ich, wäre so viel einfacher. Was für ein Trugschluss. Langsam werden mir die Augen geöffnet, Sie öffnen sie mir. Langsam nimmt meine Umwelt wahr, dass sich in meinen Mauern eine Lücke auftut. Und siehe da! Das Leben gestaltet sich zwar schwieriger, aber es macht….Spaß.

Habe ich das gerade wirklich geschrieben?

Ich habe einige der besten Menschen in meiner Umgebung, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Remus, Nymphadora um nur einige zu nennen, sie alle geben sich unheimlich Mühe mich aus meinem Schneckenhaus zu holen. Erwähnte ich, dass Remus und Nymphadora mir eine schwarze Katze zu meinem Geburtstag im September geschenkt haben? Das arme Wesen hat leider immer noch keinen Namen. Wie wäre es, hätten Sie vielleicht einen Vorschlag? Langsam mache ich wohl einen Zoo auf.

Und was meine Einladung betrifft, ich hoffe eines Tages nehmen Sie sie an und bereuen es nicht. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass Sie Ihr Abenteuer gut überstanden haben. Unsere selbstgezogenen unsichtbaren Grenzen müssen nicht für ewig ein Hindernis sein.

Ach, übrigens, Malicia ist die Schwester eines Zaubertrankmeisters, Sie könnten Recht mit Ihrer Einschätzung hinsichtlich des Tees haben fürchte ich.

Sie fragten mich, was mich nach Inverness treibt? Unser gemeinsamer Freund, natürlich Remus, kennt dort einen befreundeten Leidensgenossen. Dieser berichtete ihm, dass er ebenfalls einen Trank einnimmt, um die Verwandlung abzumildern, aber es wäre nicht der Wolfsbanntrank. Meiner Neugier folgend, suchte ich den Herrn natürlich auf. Eine derart kurze Reise ist mir trotz des laufenden Schulbetriebs möglich. Der Mann zeigte mir das Rezept, Sie können sich meine Enttäuschung vorstellen, als ich feststellte, dass es sich um ein nicht annähernd so wirksames Rezept handelte. Jedoch sind zwei Bestandteile dieses Trankes einer genaueren Untersuchung wert. Doch ich langweile Sie.

Nairn, Hermine, ich kenne dieses kleine Städtchen. Wie oft hat Albus mich in den Ferien über ein verlängertes Wochenende dorthin geschleift. Keine Zauberer, nur Muggel, dort konnte ich ein kleines bisschen ich selbst sein. Wir sind dort viel gewandert. Lachen Sie nicht. Vielleicht habe ich Ihr Haus ja gesehen? Wenn es nur annähernd so aussieht, wie all die gemütlichen Cottages, die ich dort sah, weiß ich, ich würde mich sofort wohlfühlen. Allerdings, kommt das Wort „allein" auch in meinen Gedanken nicht vor. Wer weiß Hermine…hat es einen Kamin? Eines weiss ich mit Sicherheit, es wird eine riesige Bibliothek aufweisen, denn es ist das Heim von Hermine, dem Bücherwurm.

Also doch Viktor Krum, wie ich schon vermutete. Hermine, auch hier ist Vorsicht geboten. Mr. Krum stammt aus einer reinblütigen bulgarischen Familie, Sie wissen, was ich damit andeuten will? Seien Sie auf der Hut. Er mag Ihr Freund sein (ist er das für Sie?), seine Familie ist es ganz sicher nicht. Sollte er Ihnen auch nur ein Haar krümmen, lädt er den Zorn der ganzen Snapefamilie auf sich.

Befragen Sie Malicia ob sie die Krums kennt. Vielleicht kann sie Ihnen irgendwelche Informationen geben.

Und Malicia hat Recht, Zauberer sind dort sehr unbeliebt, wie überhaupt auf dem Balkan. Raten Sie mal was Dracula war…

Meine Gedanken begleiten Sie,

Severus

* * *

_Schon wieder hatte er einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er mehr von sich preisgab als er eigentlich vorhatte. Wie schaffte es diese kleine Hexe nur immer wieder? An seinem Schreibtisch sitzend starrte er fast schon hypnotisiert in das flackernde Feuer seines Kamins. Seine Katze saß schnurrend auf seinem Schoß, die Nähe ihres Menschen genießend. Bilder erschienen wieder und wieder vor seinem inneren Auge, Hermine und er, vor dem Kamin. Sollte es diese Chance wirklich für sie eines Tages geben? Er seufzte laut. Er fühlte...Angst. Er rollte mit den Augen, es war einfach zu lächerlich, er, eiskalter Doppelspion, jahrelang im Angesicht des Dunklen Lords dem Tod ins Auge schauend ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. _

_Und jetzt hatte er Angst. Angst, Hermine näher an sich heranzulassen, Freundschaft oder mehr zuzulassen. Ja, das war es, dieses "mehr" verursachte ihm fast Übelkeit, denn er wusste nicht, ob er dazu fähig war. Und was noch schlimmer war, wollte sie auch dieses "mehr"? Wie sollte er das wissen? Konnte es denn überhaupt sein? Er verfluchte sich einmal mehr wegen seiner verdammten Unfähigkeit auf dem Gebiet zwischenmenschlicher Kommunikation._

_Er sah das Tier auf seinem Schoß an. Kraul mich, schienen ihre Augen zu sagen. Wortlos gehorchte er.  
_

_"Es hilft wohl alles nichts Katze. Da muß ich jetzt durch. Wir werden sehen, wohin der Wind uns treibt. Und lass uns hoffen, das Hermine ein guter Name für Dich einfällt."_

_Ein lautes Schnurren erfüllte den Raum._

* * *

A/N: Den Ort Nairn gibt es tatsächlich. Er liegt an der schottischen Küste, östlich von Inverness und ist im Sommer ein vielbesuchter Badeort. Wer die Reise nachverfolgen will, kann das sehr gut mit Google Earth machen, alle beschriebenen Orte gibt es wirklich und sind dort nachrecherchiert worden. 


	14. Chapter 14

Burgas, den 5. November

Severus,

mir scheint es, als sitze ich bereits seit Stunden vor diesem Bogen Papier, und der Brief an Sie scheitert allein daran, dass ich mich nicht entschließen kann, welche Anrede mir angemessen erscheint. „Verehrter Severus" erscheint mir doch ein wenig hölzern. „Mein lieber Severus" erscheint mir dagegen etwas zu vorschnell und persönlich, ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich unangemessen behandelt fühlen. Doch irgendwie kann ich diese Beziehung, die wir durch das Schreiben unserer Briefe aufgebaut bzw. verändert haben, nur schwerlich in Worte fassen.

Könnte man denn tatsächlich sagen, wir seien so etwas wie Freunde geworden? Ihre Schwester fragte mich dies vorhin; ich muss gestehen, mir ist keine Antwort auf diese Frage eingefallen, die mir der Situation angemessen erschien.

Nun, das Lächeln Ihrer Schwester auf mein Gestottere – vermutlich hat sich auch meine Gesichtsfarbe etwas zum Roten hin verändert – lässt mich seit dieser Frage darüber nachdenken, was für eine Art von Beziehung das tatsächlich geworden ist.

* * *

_Tja, das tat sie wirklich. Sie war sich einfach nicht im klaren über ihre Gefühle. Die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern von Hogwarts - ein Freund? Doch hatte sie ihn wirklich jemals so gesehen?_

_Waren sein Wissen und seine Zaubertrank-Braukunst nicht schon immer faszinierend gewesen für sie? Und jetzt, jetzt wo er sich ihr ein wenig öffnete, war da nicht der Mensch Severus Snape als solches einfach faszinierend? Sie seufzte._

* * *

Wie Sie bereits gelesen haben, konnte ich mich für keine der möglichen Anreden entscheiden, und so habe ich es bei Ihrem Vornamen belassen. Es ist vielleicht Beweis genug für die Nähe, die wir inzwischen aufgebaut haben, auch wenn wir so weit entfernt sind voneinander wie noch nie. 

Herrje, ich verfange mich in meinen Gedanken…

Ich trinke jedoch immer noch diesen Tee Ihrer Schwester, und falls Sie meinen Gedanken nicht mehr folgen können oder sie als merkwürdig abtun möchten, so tun Sie mir den Gefallen und schieben dies alles auf die Zusätze dieses Tees… Nicht, dass ich Ihrer Schwester zu nahe treten möchte, sie kümmert sich wirklich rührend. Nur erscheint es mir einfach eine gute Ausrede zu sein, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wie weit entfernt Sie momentan sind, und wie sehr ich darunter zu leiden scheine.

Ich muss ständig Mephisto ansehen; seine Augen und sein ganzes Verhalten strahlen eine Ruhe aus, die mich irgendwie kräftigt und nach vorn schauen lässt. Es ist, als könnte ich Ihre Stimme hören, die mir vor dem Feuer eines Kamins die Geheimnisse des Wolfsbanntrankes erläutert.

Aber seien Sie unbesorgt, Severus; wie könnten Sie eifersüchtig auf ein Tier sein, auch wenn es noch so begabt und intelligent ist? Wenn Sie dieses Gefühl schon wegen eines Tieres spüren – mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen bei diesem Gedanken…

Es freut mich zu lesen, dass Ihnen die Highlands ebenso zu gefallen scheinen wie mir, Severus. Sie erahnen gar nicht, was es mir bedeutet, Gemeinsamkeiten mit Ihnen zu entdecken. Halten Sie mich bitte nicht für verrückt, aber seit ich es erworben habe, trage ich ein Bild meines Cottages mit mir herum. Das hatte ursprünglich ganz praktische Hintergründe, weil ich sicher sein wollte, dass es zur Einrichtung passt, falls ich einmal unterwegs einen schönen Gegenstand entdecke. Inzwischen hole ich es auch immer wieder aus meinem Umhang heraus, wenn ich so etwas wie Heimweh verspüre. Doch leider hat es mich bisher kaum zu trösten vermocht; vielmehr hat es mir die Einsamkeit vor Augen geführt, die mich dort erwarten würde. Und trotzdem, ich muss es mir immer wieder ansehen.

Ich habe dieses Bild nun diesem Brief beigelegt; Ihre Schwester versprach mir, ich könne eine ihrer Eulen verwenden, und so bin ich sicher, dass es Sie auch erreicht.

Vielleicht weckt es in Ihnen ja dieselben Sehnsüchte wie bei mir, wenn Sie es sich ansehen. Bitte bewahren Sie es gut auf, bis ich zurückgekehrt bin. Wir hätten dann vielleicht zumindest deswegen einen Anlass, uns persönlich zu begegnen, und sei es nur, um mir das Bild zurückzugeben.

Bitte, Severus, bezeichnen Sie sich nicht immer als Fledermaus. Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen, dass einige Ihrer Schüler das immer noch tun; dann aber nur, weil diese Kinder Sie nicht wirklich kennen. Ich kann zwar ebenfalls nicht behaupten, Sie wirklich zu kennen, doch kann ich vielleicht sagen, ich kenne Sie jetzt besser als während meiner gesamten Schulzeit. Es ist bestimmt einfacher, sich den Schülern gegenüber zu verschließen, ich kann Ihre Haltung ja nachvollziehen. Nicht jeder Mensch verdient es, dass man sich ihm gegenüber öffnet. Doch bitte, Severus, versprechen Sie mir, sich den Personen gegenüber, die es gut mit Ihnen meinen, ein wenig zu öffnen. Auch wenn persönliche Beziehungen immer ein wenig kompliziert sein können und werden, was man daraus zurückbekommt, wenn man ein wenig gibt, macht es doch lohnenswert.

Herrje, ich höre mich ja an wie eine Therapeutin; vermutlich sehen Sie vor Ihrem inneren Auge bereits die Hermine von früher vor sich stehen, wie sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger endlich mal wieder jemanden belehren kann, so wie sie es für richtig hält.

Aber bitte, ich meine das nicht besserwisserisch; denken Sie über meine Worte nach, Severus. Mehr verlange ich nicht. Und fühlen Sie sich nicht bevormundet, ich schreibe Ihnen diese Zeilen als Freundin, die sich Sorgen um Sie macht.

Sie haben eine schwarze Katze geschenkt bekommen? Wie treffend. Ich sehe diese Katze förmlich um Sie herumschleichen, wie sie um Streicheleinheiten bittet. Eine Katze ist eigentlich ein passendes Tier für Sie; intelligent, mit eigenem Kopf, und doch um ein wenig Zuneigung von ihrem Herrn bemüht, der so vielleicht ein wenig aus seinem Panzer (verzeihen Sie mir diese Wortwahl) herauskommt. Vielleicht ist es das, was Sie meinten, wenn Sie sagen, Sie könnten von mir etwas lernen. Denn Fachwissen kann ich Ihnen sicher nicht bieten, Severus. Vielleicht ein wenig Menschlichkeit, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass man verletzlich wird, wenn man sich öffnet. Doch man gewinnt sehr viel, wenn man ein paar echte Freunde hat, Severus. Bitte, sehen Sie mich als Ihre Freundin an, Severus, wenn Ihnen das nicht zu anmaßend erscheint. Wissen kann ich Ihnen sicher nicht bieten. Aber ich höre Ihnen zu, Severus.

Jetzt muss ich mich allerdings doch einmal dem eigentlichen Grund meines Besuches hier widmen. Ihre Schwester war so freundlich, mir in Ihrem Namen Unsummen an Geld auszuhändigen. Damit war es glücklicherweise ein Leichtes, für morgen mit einem Unterhändler eines Nachfahren der Atanasoffs zu vereinbaren. Sie lesen richtig, mit der Hilfe Ihrer Schwester konnte ich die Familie des angeblichen Autors des Codex ausmachen; ein Teil dieser Familie ist vor geraumer Zeit von Rumänien hierher nach Burgas gezogen.

Ich werde also morgen mit Viktor diese Person treffen und werde hoffentlich Näheres erfahren.

Seien Sie unbesorgt, ich werde Mephisto mitnehmen, und Ihre Schwester hat sich dankenswerterweise bereiterklärt, uns ebenfalls zu begleiten. Sie haben Recht, was Ihre Schwester betrifft; sie ist ein herzensguter Mensch.

Sie kennt die Familie der Krums sehr gut. Nach ihren Angaben ist sich diese Familie untereinander nicht wirklich gut gesonnen; es gibt verschiedene Familienzweige, die sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer machen. Die gesamte Familie lebt über ganz Osteuropa verteilt, so lebt auch hier ein Teil von Viktors Familie. Die Angaben von Malicia passen zu denen von Viktor, weswegen ich ihn auch für vertrauenswürdig halte. Er versucht, dem Teil seiner Familie, die hier in Burgas lebt, aus dem Weg zu gehen; er sagt, das würde uns nur Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Ich hoffe, nach dem morgigen Treffen ist ein Ende meiner Reise absehbar; Sie glauben gar nicht, wie gern ich Ihre Einladung annehmen würde.

Ist denn eigentlich ein Zeitpunkt für die Öffnung dieses unsäglichen "Zoos" bekannt? Vielleicht muss ich morgen meine Bemühungen noch ein wenig intensivieren.

Ach, ein Name für Ihre Katze – nun, vielleicht sagt Ihnen Esmeralda zu. Das ist spanisch und bedeutet so etwas wie Smaragd.

Hat Ihre Katze grüne Augen?

Hermine

* * *

A/N: Wie Ihr sicher bemerkt habt (...), gab es gestern kein neues Kapitel. Wir stellen jetzt "nur noch" jeden zweiten Tag ein neues Kapitel online, einfach nur deswegen, damit wir uns nicht irgendwann selbst einholen und kein neues Kapitel mehr fertig haben... :o) 


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Hogwarts, den 6. November

Hermine,

mein Innerstes zieht sich zusammen, wenn ich mir die Zeilen Ihres letzten Briefes ins Gedächtnis rufe. Bitte, verzweifeln Sie nicht. Auch ich merke und kann kaum beschreiben, was mit uns passiert. So schwierig in Worte zu fassen. Hermine, wir sind uns nur geographisch fern, in unseren Gedanken sind wir uns so nah wie nie. Ich hoffe, dass meine bescheidenen Zeilen und Mephistos Anwesenheit eine gewisse Ruhe und Kraft in Ihnen entstehen lässt, denn ich fürchte die werden Sie brauchen.

Leider habe ich keine guten Neuigkeiten für Sie. Es scheint so, dass das Ministerium sich diese Sache mit dem „Bestiarium" nicht alleine ausgedacht hat. Meine noch immer intakten Quellen haben mir zugetragen, dass eventuell Lucius Malfoy mehr damit zu tun hat, als uns lieb sein kann.

Natürlich würde man der Werwölfe vorher habhaft werden wollen. Und raten Sie mal, wo diese bedauernswerten Geschöpfe „zwischengelagert" werden sollen? Richtig, Askaban.

Hermine, ich beschwöre Sie im Namen von Remus, bitte beeilen Sie sich. Ansonsten bliebe ihm nur noch die Flucht in ein anderes Land.

Ihr Cottage, das Foto, ich meine mich zu erinnern in den Pub mit Albus eingekehrt zu sein, direkt daneben. Sie wissen nicht wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass Sie mir dieses Foto anvertrauen, weckt es doch das Versprechen auf ein Wiedersehen mit Ihnen, ich hoffe unter einem guten Stern.

Keine Fledermaus mehr? Demnächst verlangen Sie noch, dass ich meinen Kleidungsstil oder gar die Farbe ändere!

Hermine, die Kinder erwarten nichts anderes von mir. Meinen Sie wirklich Sie hätten noch denselben Respekt vor mir, wenn ich mein Verhalten plötzlich ändere und freundlich zu Ihnen wäre. Und ehrlich, wo bliebe da der Spaß?

Ich verspreche Ihnen aber, dass ich mich weiter darum bemühen werde, mich mehr einzubringen. Remus kann bisweilen ein sehr angenehmer Gesprächspartner sein, auch Filius und Minerva sind durchaus erträglich, allerdings binde ich Ihnen das nicht gerade auf die Nase.

Esmeralda, in der Tat einer passender Name, denn ihre Augen sind tatsächlich grün. Und sie ist bereits so anhänglich, dass es fast lästig ist. Die Schüler mögen sie, da sie Mrs. Norris nicht leiden kann und ihr jede Spitzelei sofort verdirbt (mir übrigens auch, wie unerfreulich), indem sie laut, und ich meine laut, miaut. Damit wird Gryffindor locker den Hauspokal holen. Eigentlich sollte mich das ärgern, aber das tut es nicht. Diese Dinge sind so nichtig im Vergleich mit dem, was Sie im Moment zu durchleben haben. Lächerlich, fürwahr!

Nymphadora nennt Esmeralda nur Flauschi, verstehen Sie das?

Es erleichtert mich übrigens unglaublich, dass Sie mit Hilfe des Geldes in unserer Sache weitergekommen sind, und dass Sie zu dem Treffen sowohl Mephisto als auch Malicia mitnehmen. Noch einmal meine eindringliche Bitte, seien Sie vorsichtig und achten Sie ganz besonders auf Mephistos Gebaren. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Ihnen etwas geschieht, denn ich sehe Sie als Freundin, liebe Hermine, Sie haben mehr zu bieten als Sie ahnen können, Wissen ist nicht alles im Leben.

Ich hoffe, nein ich weiß, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden. Hier in meinen Gemächern in Hogwarts am Kamin oder auch in Ihrem Cottage, wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringt.

Ich beginne immer mehr und fester daran zu glauben.

Bitte grüßen Sie Malicia und Mephisto von mir.

Meine Gedanken sind stets und immer bei Ihnen.

Ihr Severus

P.S. auch Grüße von Remus, Minerva und Nymphadora

* * *

A/N: Sorry für das späte Posten, leider kam etwas Erwartetes dazwischen, trotzdem, viel Spaß! 


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Burgas, den 7. November

Mein lieber Bruder,

ich fasse mich kurz, denn ich habe schlechte Nachrichten und wenig Zeit.

Ich habe Hermine Granger verloren.

Ich habe sie gestern zu ihrem Treffen mit diesem Unterhändler der Atanasoffs begleitet, und ich muss sagen, zum Glück, denn hätte ich es nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen, ich hätte es nicht geglaubt.

Die gute Nachricht ist, die Atanasoffs besitzen tatsächlich eine Abschrift des Codex. Auch diese habe ich mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Zumindest wissen wir also, dass noch Hoffnung besteht. Du tust jedoch besser daran, nicht auf weitere Nachricht aus Osteuropa zu warten - sieh zu, dass Du Deinen Freund so schnell wie möglich außer Landes oder zumindest in ein gutes Versteck schaffst.

Aber ich beginne lieber beim Anfang dieser unglaublichen Geschichte.

Miss Granger hat mir also von Eurem gemeinsamen Freund und seinen Sorgen berichtet. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass das Ministerium bei Euch zu so etwas fähig wäre, aber nach gestern glaube ich alles.  
Nun, wir haben uns also zur verabredeten Zeit auf den Weg zu diesem Unterhändler, einem gewissen Romarius, gemacht. Er war nicht allein, doch ist seine Begleitung zunächst kaum in Erscheinung getreten, so dass wir, leider einschließlich Mephisto, zunächst nichts bemerkt hatten.  
Dieser Romarius zeigte uns also den Codex und erkundigte sich danach, weshalb wir extra für dieses Buch so weit gereist seien. Dieser Handlanger hatte also tatsächlich keine Ahnung, was er da für einen Schatz in den Händen hielt.  
Miss Granger tischte ihm eine sorgfältig zurechtgelegte Geschichte auf, sie käme direkt vom Ministerium, sie sei mit der Aufgabe betraut worden, geeignete Exemplare für dieses Bestiarium einzusammeln, sie wolle sich bestmöglich vor Übergriffen dieser Kreaturen schützen, so etwas in der Art.  
Nun, ich hätte es ihr geglaubt, sie war sehr überzeugend.

Leider trat plötzlich die Begleitung dieses Kerls aus dem Schatten, und sie lachte furchtbar laut und unangenehm. Sofort veränderte sich das Verhalten des Unterhändlers. Er wich ehrfurchtsvoll zurück, stammelte etwas von einer Lady Parkinson und verschwand durch eine Tür, und mit ihm der Codex.  
Nun, mit diesem einen, armseligen Weibsbild hätten wir es ja aufnehmen können; sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance, als sie mit ihrem auf uns gerichteten Zauberstab auf uns zustürmte.

Doch leider, als wir die Verfolgung dieses Romarius aufnehmen wollten, erschien ein Mann Deines Alters mit furchtbar langen, weißblonden Haaren in der Tür und versperrte uns den Weg. Nach dem Entsetzen, das ich im Gesicht von Miss Granger ablesen musste, kannte sie diesen Mann. Sie erstarrte vor Schreck und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Ich musste mich vor den Handlangern dieses Mannes verstecken und mitansehen, wie sie Miss Granger packten und alle zusammen vor meinen Augen apparierten.

Ich hoffe, Mephisto findet einen Anhaltspunkt dafür, wo sich Miss Granger im Moment aufhält. Er sucht sie bereits.  
Weit können sie noch nicht gekommen sein, denn die hiesigen Behörden haben das Apparieren über die Landesgrenzen hinaus mit einem Zauber blockiert.

Ich selbst werde mich ebenfalls gleich auf die Suche machen. Dieser Viktor, der ebenfalls zu dem Treffen erscheinen sollte, hat sich im übrigen nicht blicken lassen. Wenn er einige Augenblicke vor uns dort eingetroffen ist, will ich mir gar nicht ausmalen, was ihm zugestoßen sein könnte, wenn sie ihn entdeckt haben.

Ich bedaure sehr, dass ich Dir keine besseren Nachrichten überbringen kann.

Wie bereits erwähnt, verstecke Deinen Freund, so gut es geht. Und wende Dich vorerst nicht an das Zaubereiministerium.  
Dieser Mann gestern trug einen Siegelring des Ministeriums. Ich habe das Symbol wiedererkannt. Ich werde es nie wieder vergessen. Es leuchtete auf dem Brief, mit dem man damals meine Eulerei nahe London geschlossen hatte, erinnerst Du Dich?

Ich warne Dich ausdrücklich, Bruder; lass äußerste Vorsicht walten. Du kannst niemandem trauen.

Ich melde mich wieder, sobald ich Neuigkeiten habe.

Malicia

P.S.: Benutze für Deinen nächsten Brief an mich unbedingt die Eule, die Dir diese Zeilen überbracht hat; sie ist eine meiner kräftigsten und wird mich auch noch finden, sollte ich mich nicht mehr in Bulgarien aufhalten.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Malicia,

sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Sie haben Hermine. Nein, dass kann nicht sein! Parkinson, dass kann nur Pansy Parkinson sein. Sie war eine Slytherin und mit Hermine in einem Jahrgang. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, ich hatte schon so ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.

Und der Mann, Malicia, ich habe Dir sooft von ihm erzählt, das kann nur Lucius Malfoy sein! Verdammt, ich wusste er führt etwas im Schilde. Ich hatte das bereits Hermine mitgeteilt. Er scheint in dieser ganzen Sache mit dem Zaubereiministerium unter einer Decke zu stecken. Merlin, sie ist in Lebensgefahr!

Malicia, ich flehe Dich an, Lucius ist auch heute noch ein überzeugter Todesser und liebt die Dunklen Mächte über alles. Er ist ungeheuer reich und wohl immer noch sehr mächtig. Und was das Schlimmste ist, er ist ganz und gar skrupellos. Er war schon zu Zeiten des Dunklen Lords berüchtigt für seine Brutalität. Er hat unzählige Menschen getötet und Frauen geschändet. Was auch immer er von Hermine will, es ist nichts Gutes. Mein Magen dreht sich um bei dem Gedanken, was er ihr antun könnte.

Bitte, Schwester, suche nach ihr, aktiviere alle Deine Quellen, nimm was und wen immer Du brauchst, nur finde Sie. Ich habe mich bemüht eine Appariergenehmigung zu bekommen, doch vergeblich. Malicia, Du bist nun meine einzige Hoffnung!

Ich weiß, dass die Todesser damals auf dem Balkan Stützpunkte hatten, einer war in Transsylvanien. Ein Schloss, es heißt Castelul Bran und liegt in der Nähe der Stadt Brasov. Vielleicht hält er sich ja dort auf. Sei unbedingt sehr, sehr vorsichtig. Du weißt, was das für ein verfluchter Ort ist.

Ich werde mich hier in England umhören, ob ich etwas herausfinden kann. Nachdem ich diesen Brief abgeschickt habe, appariere ich in die Nokturngasse, ich werde versuchen ein paar alte Quellen zu aktivieren, vielleicht weiß dort jemand etwas, was uns helfen könnte.

Oh, ich Narr, wie konnte ich Euch nur so blindlings in diese Falle tappen lassen. Ich hätte dabeisein müssen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Sollte Hermine etwas passieren, werde ich mir das nie verzeihen können.

Was ist mit Mephisto? Wie verhält er sich? Hast Du etwas über das Verbleiben von Viktor Krum herausgefunden? Ich habe Hermine gewarnt. Ich habe ihm nie getraut. Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen! Sollte er in der Sache mit drinstecken, wird er es bitter bereuen, das schwöre ich.

Bitte berichte mir jede Kleinigkeit, sollte sie noch so unwichtig erscheinen. Vielleicht ist es der Anhaltspunkt, den wir brauchen.

Auf Hermines Rat ist Remus Lupin, unser gemeinsamer Freund, bereits untergetaucht, ich weiß nicht, wo er ist, er hat einen Geheimniswahrer, auch den kenne ich nicht, sicher ist sicher. Wenigstens einer der sicher ist, ganz toll gemacht Severus.

Um den Ernst der Lage noch einmal zu betonen, Hermine schwebt in Lebensgefahr, deshalb versuche alles, aber bitte sei auch Du vorsichtig. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen Euch beide zu verlieren.

Dein Bruder Severus

* * *

_Das konnte nicht sein. Fassungslos stand Severus in seinem Büro, den Brief seiner Schwester in der Hand haltend. Immer wieder überflog er die Zeilen, doch es half nichts, die Bedeutung blieb dieselbe, Hermine war entführt worden. Und zwar nicht von irgendjemanden, sondern von Lucius, seinem ältesten Freund, seinem ältesten Feind._

_Er machte sich keinerlei Illusionen, was die Motive seines "Freundes" angingen. Lucius war hochintelligent, immer gut im Planen gewesen. Nur was für einen Plan verfolgte er diesmal? Was hatte er mit Hermine vor? Der Brief Malicias teilte ihm mit, dass Lucius offenbar im Besitz des Codex Lupus war. Severus überlegte, nein ein Held in Zaubertränke war Lucius sicher nicht, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war dieser immer knapp an einem Troll vorbeischrammt und hatte Zaubertränke nach der fünften Klasse sofort als erstes abgewählt. Er konnte also mit dem Buch nichts anfangen. _

_Er brauchte jemanden, der sich mit der Materie auskannte, jemand der verfügbar war. Ihm fielen da nur wenige ein. Die beste Wahl war sicherlich er selbst. Doch Lucius wäre verrückt sich an ihn heranzutrauen. Und Hermine war zwar kein Zaubertrankmeister, aber durchaus bewandert auf diesem Gebiet, das war schon zu Zeiten des Dunklen Lords allgemein bekannt. Severus seufzte tief. Das war es also, Hermine sollte für Lucius die Geheimnisse des Codex Lupus entschlüsseln oder sie sollte als Köder für ihn, Severus, dienen. _

_ Doch das hieß, das Hermine unversehrt bleiben mußte. Doch was hieß das schon bei einem Lucius Malfoy? Severus Phantasie malte sich die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien aus. Er mußte sie finden. Wenn ihr etwas zustieß..._

_Endlich schien er einen Menschen gefunden zu haben, in dem er etwas Verwandtes entdeckt hatte, jemand der eine Lücke in seine Mauer schlagen konnte und nun dies, er mußte schnell handeln._

_Der Brief flatterte vergessen aus seinen Händen, während Severus Snape aus seinem Büro eilte, um Hermine Granger zu retten.  
_

* * *

A/N: An dieser Stelle möchten wir uns ganz lieb bei unseren Reviewern bedanken: Bestiadiaboli, Steph P.S. Angel, rianne71, anjahexe, JeannesEngelFynn, Kieksie, Slyth, Cornelius67, Midnight-of-Darkness, mrs.spookieness, Lilith35, Nerak-23, Kathi, SNOWFLAKE, susanna und Schwertlilie81.

Wir hoffen Euch auch weiterhin interessanten Lesestoff zu bieten, Eure Reviews waren immer hilfreich und wie ein warmer Regen auf unsere Autorenherzen.

Danke, WampeLampe & oliveoel


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Bran, den 10. November

Severus,

es ist alles so unwirklich… Ich kann von meinem Lager aus den Mond sehen… Wie mag es Remus Lupin nur ergehen?

Ich habe versagt.

Wenn Sie diesen Brief hier erhalten, so seien Sie dem armen Scrubber dankbar für seinen Mut. Dieser bemitleidenswerte Hauself hat es riskiert, von Lucius Malfoy, seinem Herrn, auf das Übelste bestraft zu werden, um für mich diesen Brief zu überbringen.

Ja, Severus, Sie lesen richtig, Lucius Malfoy.

Ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Wegen meiner unüberlegten Dummheiten ist Remus Lupin nun in extremer Gefahr. Versprechen Sie mir, sorgen Sie für seine Sicherheit! Helfen Sie ihm besser, als ich ihm zu helfen vermochte. Es ist alles so furchtbar.

Dieser Unterhändler hatte Pansy Parkinson, eine Schülerin aus IHREM Hause und eine „Freundin" von Draco Malfoy, bei sich, doch bis ich sie erkannte, war es bereits zu spät.

Lucius Malfoy persönlich hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, unsere Unterredung zu stören. Sie hätten seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen müssen; dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen werde ich nie wieder vergessen.

Zwei seiner Handlanger packten mich, ehe ich etwas unternehmen konnte, und nun werde ich gefangen gehalten. Dank Scrubber, der sich hier um meine Verpflegung kümmern soll, weiß ich wenigstens, wo dieses „Hier" überhaupt ist. Ich befinde mich im Schloss Bran, in der Nähe des alten Kronstadt in Transsylvanien.

Ich werde hier festgehalten und kann nichts tun; dank Scrubber habe ich nun wenigstens Papier und Feder, so dass ich Ihnen schreiben kann. Man hat mir meinen Zauberstab weggenommen, und ich denke, ich habe es Ihrer Schwester zu verdanken, dass ich noch lebe.

Da sie entkommen konnte, fürchten sie sich vor einer heftigen Reaktion, sollte mir etwas zustoßen.

Ja, Severus, die Malfoys haben kurzzeitig darüber nachgedacht, mich umzubringen. Bei Merlin, ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun kann. Wenn ich doch meinen Zauberstab hätte…

Fenster und Türen meines kärglichen Zimmers hier sind verzaubert worden, und nur Scrubber kann passieren. Glücklicherweise ist Scrubber über wie mir scheint Tausende andere Hauselfen mit Dobby verwandt (ich konnte der Erzählung über seine weit verzweigte Verwandtschaft nicht mehr folgen, fragen Sie ihn besser nicht danach...).

Dobby war ebenfalls ein Hauself der Malfoys, bis Lucius ihm durch einen Trick von Harry die Freiheit schenkte – oder besser „versehentlich" geschenkt hat.

Und Scrubber hat sich bereit erklärt, mir behilflich zu sein, als er hörte, um wen er sich hier kümmern soll.

Bitte, Severus, helfen Sie mir; sagen Sie Malicia, wo ich bin (da Scrubber sie nicht kennt, konnte er nur Ihnen einen Brief bringen); sagen Sie ihr, dass die Malfoys hinter allem stecken und sie sehr vorsichtig sein muss. Sie soll Mephisto herschicken; er kann mir vielleicht unbemerkt helfen.

Ich werde versuchen, an meinen Zauberstab zu gelangen. Wenn Scrubber unbemerkt hierher zurückkehren kann, kann ich ihn vielleicht dazu bewegen, mir meinen Zauberstab zu bringen.

Severus, es tut mir so unendlich leid.

Hermine Granger


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Hogwarts, den 12. November

Liebe Hermine,

Sie leben und sind wohlauf. Merlin sei Dank.

Lucius, natürlich, ich dachte es mir schon. Nur er kann zu so etwas fähig sein. Hermine, tun Sie nichts Unüberlegtes! Dieser Mann ist unberechenbar - ich weiß, wovon ich rede.

Remus ist in Sicherheit, er befindet sich an einem geheimen Ort. Ich kenne seinen derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort jedoch nicht. Seien Sie also in dieser Hinsicht beruhigt. Hermine, Sie schweben in Lebensgefahr und machen sich Sorgen um einen anderen. So gryffindor.

Als dieser Dobby dieses bemitleidenswerte Geschöpf von einem Hauself hier anschleppte, war ich zunächst sehr erstaunt, war es auch nicht ganz einfach aus seinem Gestammel etwas Sinnvolles herauszuhören. Auch seine ständigen Versuche sich selbst zu verletzen haben die ganze Situation nicht verbessert. Letztendlich war es Dobby zu verdanken, dass Licht in die ganze Sache kam.

Ich habe bereits Malicia geeult, dass Schloss Bran möglicherweise als Gefängnis für Sie dienen könnte. Es ist ein ehemaliger Todesserstützpunkt. Sie kennen sicherlich ebenso wie ich die Geschichten, die sich um dieses Gemäuer ranken.

Auch ich habe aus Malicias Beschreibungen Miss Parkinson erkannt, sie war schon zu Schulzeiten ein Malfoygroupie. Wie ich sehe, ist sie diesen Weg konsequent weitergegangen.

Ich bitte Sie nochmals eindringlich, unternehmen Sie nichts. Warten Sie auf Hilfe, Mephisto und Malicia sind bereits unterwegs und meine Schwester wird Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um Sie dort herauszuholen.

Ich weiß nicht, was Lucius sich davon verspricht, dass er Sie gefangen hält. Sollte er Forderungen stellen, gehen Sie zum Schein darauf ein. Ich flehe Sie an, er ist mit einem Crucio schneller bei der Hand, als Sie glauben. Ansonsten würde er Sie mit dem Imperio gefügig machen, er kennt absolut keine Skrupel.

Hermine, was auch immer geschieht, Sie sollen wissen, dass ich es mir nie verzeihen werde, dass ich Sie in diese Situation gebracht habe. Ich trage die ganze Schuld dafür. Ich hätte Sie nie nach Bulgarien schicken dürfen. Sollte Lucius Ihnen etwas antun, wird er dafür bezahlen und sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein. Ich möchte Sie nicht verlieren.

Scrubber wird ungeduldig, ich muss diesen Brief beenden, sonst bekommt er Probleme.

Haben Sie Hoffnung, Mephisto ist unterwegs.

Severus

* * *

_Eine merkwürdige Frau war sie ja schon. Wer sonst außer Hermine hätte es wohl geschafft, einen fremden Hauselfen zu überreden das zu tun. Nun ja, sicher, dieser Elf schien, soweit konnte Severus heraushören, mit Dobby verwandt zu sein. Also lag dieser Hang zum Ungehorsam wohl doch in der Familie. Dennoch war Severus beiden Elfen unendlich dankbar. Dobby, weil er der einzige Hauself in Hogwarts war, der kaum Angst vor ihm hatte und Scrubber, weil er sich gleich an Dobby gewandt hatte._

_Doch gewonnen war nichts, lediglich dass Hermine zum Zeitpunkt des Schreibens noch am Leben war. Sonst gar nichts. Eine steile Zornfalte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Lucius. Immer wieder Lucius. Das mußte unbedingt ein Ende haben. Oh ja, diesmal würde es ein Ende haben, sein Ende, das schwor sich Severus._

_Er mußte handeln, sonst würde er noch wahnsinnig werden.  
_


	20. Chapter 20

Zum Tropfenden Kessel, den 12. November

Liebe Malicia,

Hermine lebt! Sie wird tatsächlich auf Schloss Bran gefangen gehalten. Lucius Malfoy, dieses Schwein. Er steckt hinter dieser ganzen Sache. Hermine konnte den Hauselfen, der sie dort versorgt, dazu überreden, einen Brief an mich zu überbringen. Das ist eine lange Geschichte, ich werde Sie Dir später einmal erzählen.

Das Wichtigste - sie ist unversehrt. Bisher hat Lucius sie in Ruhe gelassen, aber wie lange noch? Schwester, bitte schick sofort Mephisto nach Bran. Vielleicht kann er das Schlimmste verhindern. Aktiviere Deine Kontakte und versuch sie zu befreien, aber sei gewarnt, Lucius ist gerissen, er wird mit einer Reaktion unsererseits rechnen und er weiß, dass auch ich dieses Schloss kenne. Vielleicht wird er versuchen Hermine außer Landes zu bringen. Deshalb ist Eile geboten.

Meine Quellen in der Nokturngasse munkeln, dass er ehemalige Anhänger des Dunklen Lords um sich schart. Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er hat wohl auch schon ein Hauptquartier hier auf der Insel. Ich weiß nur, dass es irgendwo in Südengland sein soll.

Ich fürchte meine Erkundigungen sind nicht unbemerkt geblieben - man verfolgt mich, und solange ich mich außerhalb von Hogwarts aufhalte, werde ich überwacht. Jedes Eingreifen meinerseits, um Hermine zu befreien, wäre somit zum Scheitern verurteilt. Oh, ich hasse es untätig zusehen zu müssen, wie Hermine in den Klauen dieses Monsters gefangen ist und nichts tun zu können, um sie zu befreien.

Malicia, bitte tue Dein Möglichstes - Hermine ist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Lach nicht Schwester, ich habe sie erst vor kurzem gefunden und ich bin nicht bereit, sie jetzt wieder aufzugeben. Lucius wird dafür bezahlen! Ich bereue, dass ich ihn nicht schon früher unschädlich gemacht habe. Ich hatte so oft Gelegenheit dazu - ach, ich könnte mich ohrfeigen.

Severus

* * *

A/N: Sorry für die Verspätung... Wir haben gelernt: Sprechenden Menschen kann geholfen werden :o)

"Ich dachte, Du postest." - "Oh, und ich dachte, Du bist dran."

Naja, Ihr versteht... Hüstel... Wir geloben Besserung!


	21. Chapter 21

Bran, den 12. November

Mein lieber Bruder,

Du hattest Recht. Mephisto hat Miss Granger in diesem verfluchten Schloss ausfindig gemacht. Leider wird sie durch mehrere Zauber bewacht, so dass ich noch nicht zu ihr durchdringen konnte. Inzwischen habe ich Verstärkung erhalten; Balthasar, ein guter Freund, hat zugesagt, mir zu helfen. Er hat dasselbe Problem wie Dein Freund Remus, und so ist es für ihn eine Frage der Ehre, uns behilflich zu sein.

Allerdings kann er nicht so offen auftreten; wenn das Ministerium noch nicht genügend arme Geschöpfe gefangen genommen hat, ist auch Balthasar in Gefahr. Er ist jedoch ein äußert groß gewachsenes Geschöpf; allein seine körperliche Kraft kann uns vielleicht helfen.

Und Balthasar kennt einen alten Mann, der einmal Hausmeister auf Schloss Bran gewesen ist, als es noch nicht von den dunklen Mächten eingenommen war. Vielleicht kann er uns einen Tipp geben, wie wir unbemerkt dort eindringen können.

Ich habe Mephisto mit einem kleinen Trank-Fläschchen zu Miss Granger gesandt. Ich hoffe, es ist möglich, dass sie es durch die Gitter ihres Fensters erhält. Ich hoffe, der stärkste Schutzzauber betrifft nur die Tür zu ihrem Gefängnis.

Der Inhalt der Phiole sollte sie vor allen mir bekannten dunklen Tränken, die ihr etwas anhaben könnten, schützen, doch sicher sein kann ich nicht. Ich habe diesen Trank auch lange Zeit nicht mehr gebraut; dennoch hoffe ich, die Nebenwirkungen werden nicht allzu stark sein.

Dieser Viktor ist immer noch verschwunden; langsam denke ich, er könnte doch irgendwie tiefer in die Angelegenheit verstrickt sein, als Miss Granger – und auch ich – dachte. Denn sollte er Malfoy und seinen Leuten zum Opfer gefallen sein, hätten sie ihn sicher nicht verschont; ich hätte also seine Leiche oder was sonst von ihm übrig geblieben sein sollte, finden müssen.

Weshalb sie ihn ebenfalls festhalten sollten, ist mir nicht klar, denn Miss Granger stellt sicher einen wesentlich besseren Köder dar, um an Lupin zu gelangen.

Ein ehemaliger Hogwarts-Lehrer als Hauptattraktion; kein Wunder, dass die Malfoys mitmischen.

Severus, ich muss schon sagen, ich habe mich doch sehr darin getäuscht, in Dir einen verbitterten, in selbstgewählter Einsamkeit vor sich hin lebenden Lehrer zu sehen; unser wiederbelebter Kontakt beweist mir, dass Dein Herz immer noch am rechten Fleck sitzt. Die Gefühle, die Du für Miss Granger zu hegen scheinst, behindern hoffentlich jedoch nicht Deine Überlegtheit, die ich früher schon an meinem großen Bruder bewundert habe.

Ich bitte Dich, Severus, überstürze nichts. Wenn Du tatsächlich überwacht wirst, ist es besser, Du hältst Dich zurück. Vorerst jedenfalls, bis wir Genaueres wissen. Wenn sie Dich auch noch festsetzen, haben wir hier und auch Dein Freund vielleicht niemanden mehr, der notfalls eingreifen könnte.

Ich beende diesen Brief nun; ich erwarte Mephistos Rückkehr, hoffentlich mit einem guten Zeichen.

Malicia


	22. Chapter 22

Bran, den 13. November

Mein liebster Severus,

Scrubber ist wieder hier, und ich muss sagen, das freut mich außerordentlich. Beweist es doch, dass meine Post an Sie angekommen ist und Rettung naht. Sie naht doch, Severus? Sie werden mich doch nicht im Stich lassen, Professor?  
Die Malfoys wollen ständig von mir wissen, wo Remus ist; die sind so lustig. Woher soll ich das denn wissen?  
Sie haben es mir ja nicht verraten, nicht wahr, Severus?  
Was für ein schlauer Schachzug von Ihnen! Die arme kleine Hermine hätte sonst womöglich noch verraten, wo der gute alte Remus steckt, oder?  
Ist halt kein Verlass auf das junge Ding; hat sich ja auch so kurz vor dem Ziel einfach gefangen nehmen lassen.

Ach, Severus, es ist alles so traurig; ich werde hier ständig mit Fragen bombardiert, bedroht, unter Drogen gesetzt... Ich habe kaum noch unter Kontrolle, was ich tue oder sage. Allein der Trank, den Mephisto mir gebracht hat, hält meinen Geist noch einigermaßen beisammen. Jedoch bringt das die Malfoys nur noch dazu, mir ständig weitere Tränke zu verabreichen; ich denke, die testen alles aus. Bitte, fragen Sie mich nicht danach, wie sie mir das Zeug verabreichen.  
In solcher Nähe wollte ich sicherlich niemals einen der Malfoys bei mir haben.

Nähe... Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich grundsätzlich niemals ein männliches Wesen in meiner Nähe haben wollte... Doch sicher nicht einen von denen, Severus... Niemals... Lieber würde ich sterben...  
Severus, ich vergehe fast vor Sehnsucht... Sehnsucht nach jemandem, der es mit mir aushalten kann... Und will...  
Noch nie kam ich mir so einsam und verlassen vor wie jetzt, Severus... Nicht einmal Mephisto konnte bei mir bleiben, damit er mich an Sie erinnert... Sie fehlen mir so, Severus.  
Wie konnte ich das bisher nicht sehen? Wollte ich es nicht sehen? Das darf ich gar nicht, nicht wahr? Es gehört sich doch nicht...  
Und doch... WARUM DENN NICHT, SEVERUS?? WARUM DARF ICH MICH NICHT NACH IHNEN SEHNEN??

Das alte Schülerin/Lehrer-Verhältnis existiert doch nicht mehr... Oder doch? Verfallen wir doch wieder dorthin zurück, falls wir uns jemals noch einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen sollten? Ach, das hatten wir doch alles schon...

Sehe ich Sie jemals wieder, Severus? Werden wir jemals die Gelegenheit finden, all das nachzuholen, was uns bisher verwehrt worden ist? Wie gern säße ich jetzt mit Ihnen vor Ihrem Kamin, Severus... Ich würde eine Wärme verspüren, die nicht nur von der Hitze des Kaminfeuers herrühren würde... Sie haben geschrieben, ich wäre das Licht Ihres Lebens, Severus... Ist das wirklich so, Severus? Sie würden mich nicht anlügen, nicht wahr? Sie würden mir das Herz brechen...

Wie gern wäre ich bei Ihnen...

Meine Sinne reagieren sehr gut auf Gerüche, Severus... Habe ich Ihnen jemals gestanden, wie sehr ich es liebte, wenn Sie während des Unterrichts ganz nah an mir vorüber gingen? Ihr Duft gelangte in meine Nase... So männlich und anziehend... Meine Gedanken begannen zu spielen... Ich empfand es oft als so aufregend, dass ich manchmal beinahe meine Tränke ruiniert hätte... Und dann habe ich mir das sofort wieder verboten... Ich habe es immer auf mein jugendliches Alter und die Gefühlsstürme der damaligen Zeit geschoben...

Aber, nein, Severus, ich sehe es jetzt ganz klar! Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein...

Severus...

ICH HÖRE SIE KOMMEN...

Hermine


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Hogwarts, den 15. November

Sehr geehrte Mrs. Parwanowa,

Sie kennen mich nicht. Mein Name ist Nymphadora Tonks. Ich bin eine Kollegin Ihres Bruders Severus. Um es kurz zu machen, er ist verschwunden! Ich habe bereits den Orden informiert und es wird bereits nach ihm gesucht. Severus apparierte am 12. November in die Winkelgasse, seitdem haben wir nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Bevor er aufbrach, sagte er mir, falls er sich nicht innerhalb von zwei Tagen meldet, soll ich Ihnen eine Eule senden.

Ich bin über die Hintergründe informiert, denn mein Verlobter Remus ist besagter Werwolf. Severus wollte ihm helfen und jetzt sind er und Hermine verschwunden! Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass Ihr Bruder erst einen Abstecher in das Geschäft von Hermine machen und dann Erkundigungen in der Nokturngasse einholen wollte. Er sagte, ich soll Ihnen unbedingt klarmachen, dass Hermines Sicherheit an allererster Stelle stehe, egal was passiert. Er würde sich schon durchschlagen. Doch ich habe allergrößte Bedenken. Ich glaube, er macht sich keine Vorstellungen, wem er da gegenübertritt.

Anbei habe ich einen Ausschnitt aus dem aktuellen Tagespropheten beigefügt, um Ihnen noch einmal die brisante Situation vor Augen zu führen.

* * *

**Bestiarium so gut wie beschlossen – Bericht von Rita Kimmkorn**_Wie der Tagesprophet aus gut unterrichteter Quelle erfahren konnte, ist das Gesetz zum Schutze der Zauberergemeinschaft vor gemeingefährlichen Menschbestien dem Zaubergamot zur Abstimmung vorgelegt worden. Die Chancen auf eine rasche Beschließung stehen nach Aussagen eines ungenannt bleibenden Mitgliedes des Gamots sehr gut._

„_Wir müssen unsere Gesellschaft vor diesem Auswurf der Zaubererschaft schützen. Es besteht in meinen Augen überhaupt kein Zweifel, dass das Gesetz passieren wird. Die bisher lasche Haltung des Zaubereiministeriums war in meinen Augen ein Skandal."_

_Das Gesetz umschließt unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire, Halbtrolle, Halbriesen und Veela innerhalb der Grenzen Großbritanniens. Diesen Personengruppen sollen sämtliche Bürgerrechte entzogen werden. Ausreisen sind untersagt und Hilfeleistungen sowie das Verstecken dieser Personen werden unter Strafe gestellt._

_Finanziert wird das Bestiarium von einer privaten Investorengruppe, der Pure M. Ltd., die auch den Gesetzentwurf initiiert hat._

_In mehreren Städten des Landes fanden bereits Säuberungsaktionen statt, zahlreiche Werwölfe wurden bereits festgesetzt und vorübergehend nach Askaban verbracht. Sie stehen dort unter strenger Aufsicht der Dementoren._

_Sollten Sie, liebe Leser, eine Person der o.a. Gruppen sehen oder wissen, wo sich eine solche aufhält, bitten wir Sie, sich umgehend mit dem Zaubereiministerium, Abteilung Bestienbekämpfung, in Verbindung zu setzen._

* * *

Oh, wie gut, dass einige gute Freunde das nicht mehr erleben können. Ich kannte einige, die auch unter das Gesetz gefallen wären. Wäre Albus Dumbledore noch am Leben, wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Ich dachte nach dem Krieg wird alles besser, aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Mein Remus ist so ein harmloses Wesen wie nur irgendwer. Ich bin so verzweifelt. Liebe Mrs. Parwanowa, sollten Sie etwas von Severus oder Hermine hören, bitte informieren Sie mich sofort. Ich werde Sie auch weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten.

Ihre Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

A/N: Nochmals ein ganz großes mea culpa, dass ich doch glatt das Posten vergessen hatte. Ich kann es nur mit meinem derzeitigen Geisteszustand entschuldigen. Ich bin verliebt. Aber ich werde versuchen trotzdem weiterzuposten und zu schreiben. Allein meine Coautorin gibt mir deshalb immer wieder mal ein Kopfnuss, damit ich in der Spur bleibe. Ich hoffe ganz stark das wird helfen. 

_A/N die Zweite: Das hoffe ich auch:o)_

A/N die Dritte: rofl


	24. Chapter 24

Bran, den 16. November

Hallo Tonks!

Bei Merlin, was ist denn nur geschehen?  
Ich habe schon versucht, Professor Snape zu erreichen, aber selbst Snowflake, die am besten ausgebildete Eule seiner Schwester, konnte ihn nicht aufspüren. Und Mephisto, das ist ein Rabe, der Professor Snape gehört und außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten besitzt, sitzt seit gestern apathisch am Fenster und verweigert jede Nahrungsaufnahme.  
Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was geschehen ist!  
Wie konnte es nur zu all diesen Dingen kommen?  
Ich weiß nicht genau, was Professor Snape Dir alles berichtet hat; aber da Du ja die Verlobte von Professor Lupin bist, wird er Dich sicher informiert haben.  
Ich bin also in Bulgarien auf der Suche nach dem Codex Lupus gewesen; ich wollte Remus helfen.  
Ich habe jedoch die Gefahren hier unterschätzt; und ich hätte auch nie im Leben gedacht, dass die Malfoys da mit drinhängen. Ich hätte es selbst nicht geglaubt, wenn mir nicht Lucius Malfoy persönlich gegenübergestanden hätte.  
Glücklicherweise konnte mir Malicia Parwanowa, die Schwester von Professor Snape, helfen und mich letzten Endes aus Schloss Bran, wo ich von den Malfoys tagelang festgehalten wurde, befreien.  
Ein Freund von ihr, er heißt Balthasar, ist dabei schwer verletzt worden; ich muss ihm für mein Leben dankbar sein.  
Obwohl wir uns vorher noch nie begegnet waren, hat er sich schützend vor mich geworfen, als einer der Handlanger Malfoys seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtete. Malicia hofft, dass es Balthasar bald wieder besser geht; ich bete zu Merlin, dass sie Recht behält.  
Ich könnte mir das nie verzeihen.

Malicia hat mir den Zeitungsartikel gezeigt, den Du ihr geschickt hast; ich hatte ja keine Vorstellung davon, wie schlimm es wirklich ist. Es tut mir so leid. Eine Abteilung Bestienbekämpfung beim Ministerium? Pure M. Ltd.? Na, wofür das M. steht, kann ich mir jetzt denken. Wie können diese Leute so etwas nur tun! So viele magische Wesen sind davon betroffen; fehlt nur noch, dass sie ihr Bestiarium noch auf Muggel ausweiten. Das würde Lucius Malfoy gefallen.

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein zu glauben, ich könnte mich zur Heldin aufschwingen und Remus im Alleingang retten. Was habe ich mir nur gedacht. Meine letzte Nachricht an Professor Snape habe ich geschrieben, als ich nicht Herr über meine Sinne war. Auf der Suche nach Remus - den sie gern als "Vorzeigeobjekt" im Bestiarium gesehen hätten - haben sie mir alles Mögliche eingeflößt, um seinen Aufenthaltsort herauszubekommen.  
Ich bete, dass das Verschwinden von Professor Snape nicht mit meinem letzten Brief zusammenhängt.

Andererseits - alle anderen Gründe, die mir noch einfallen, wären noch viel beunruhigender.

Ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte, Tonks; ich mache mir unvorstellbare Sorgen.  
Ich habe alles ruiniert und unschuldige Menschen in Gefahr gebracht. Und nun ist auch noch Professor Snape verschwunden.  
Was soll ich nur tun? Kann ich überhaupt noch etwas tun?

Ich weiß nur, dass Malfoy und dieser Atanasoff mit dem Codex Lupus unterwegs nach England sein müssten, um ihn in diesem Bestiarium "auszuprobieren"; das genau waren Malfoys Worte. Ich befürchte das allerschlimmste.  
Hoffentlich geht es Remus und Professor Snape gut. Er hat mir so sehr geholfen; und ich habe total versagt.  
Ich werde zurückkehren nach England; vielleicht kann ich noch irgendetwas ausrichten.  
Bitte setz Dich unbedingt mit mir in Verbindung, sobald Du etwas Neues weißt.  
Du wirst mich in meinem Laden finden, dem "Granger & Blohm" in der Winkelgasse; ich werde dort einiges aufzuarbeiten haben.

Hermine


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Der Mond schien hell auf den Hof des Schlosses, wie ein dunkles Mal zeichnete sich der Schatten eines Turmes auf den Steinen ab. Eine dunkle Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten, umhüllt von einer wallenden Robe. Das bleiche Licht zeichnete sich auf den konzentrierten Gesichtszügen des Mannes ab. Hastig sah er sich um und schlich dabei wie eine Katze lautlos über das verwitterte Gestein.

Da, ein Geräusch. Blitzschnell wandte sich der Mann dem Geräusch zu, seine Hand dabei in sein Gewand gleitend, doch zu spät. Schon lösten sich mehrere Gestalten aus den Schatten der Gebäude ringsum.

Eine Stimme erklang. „Petrificus Totalis!" Ein helles Licht durchschoss das Dunkel und hüllte den Mann in der Mitte des Hofes ein. Bewegungslos stand er kurz da, bevor er langsam mit einem Stöhnen zu Boden ging. Der nun nutzlose Zauberstab entglitt seiner Hand.

Ein Mann trat aus den Schatten, seinen Zauberstab noch in der erhobenen Hand. Das Mondlicht fiel auf seine langen blonden Haare und enthüllte harte aber dennoch attraktive Gesichtszüge. Ein feines Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen, als er die am Boden liegende Gestalt betrachtete.

„Severus, alter Freund, auch mir ist es eine Freude Dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen."

Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Auf dem Dachfirst eines der Gebäude beobachtete unbemerkt ein Rabe das Geschehen…

* * *

London, den 19. November

Tonks,

Du musst sehr vorsichtig sein!!! Ich kann kaum fassen, was ich eben in Erfahrung gebracht habe! Die Malfoys müssen Severus haben! Ich glaube kaum, was ich da schreibe.

Aber ich muss erstmal meine Gedanken ordnen.

Nachdem ich also wieder zurück war aus Osteuropa, bin ich zuerst in die Winkelgasse. Mein Geschäftspartner Horatio hat sich sehr gefreut, mich zu sehen. Allerdings hat er mir auch gleich einen Stapel Buchbestellungen in die Hand gedrückt und beschlossen, er hätte nun genug allein gearbeitet und bräuchte jetzt seinerseits ein paar Tage frei. (Der dachte wohl, ich habe einen erholsamen Urlaub hinter mir, wunderbar….)

Da er ja nichts von meinen Unternehmungen wusste, musste ich ihn also wohl oder übel ziehen lassen. Er hat also ab morgen erstmal ein paar Tage frei, und ich komme hier nicht mehr weg, da ich den Laden ungern schließen möchte. Ich denke, das würde sich nicht allzu gut machen. Es ist ja noch nicht allzu lang her, dass wir überhaupt eröffnet haben.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich nach einer Aushilfe umsehen… Aber wem kann man heutzutage noch trauen?

Nun ja. Das lass mal meine Sorge sein.

Jedenfalls, als ich dann durch die Winkelgasse lief, um ein paar Besorgungen zu machen, bin ich mit niemand geringerem als Draco Malfoy zusammengestoßen. Er hat sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, sich irgendwie zu tarnen oder zu verkleiden, als hätte er nichts mehr zu befürchten. Merkwürdig, oder?

Er hat sich natürlich riesig darüber „gefreut", mich zu sehen, hat ein paar freundliche Worte über Muggel von sich gegeben (hätte er nicht, wie immer, Crabbe und Goyle bei sich gehabt, hätte ich mir das sicher nicht einfach nur angehört) und wollte schon weitergehen; aber dann schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen, und er drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um.

Und dann sagte er mir direkt ins Gesicht: „Die Zeiten von Hogwarts sind gezählt! Es musste ja so kommen! Wenn sie dort Muggel wie Dich unterrichten, ist das nur gerecht! Mein Vater hat Beweise dafür, dass Lehrer von Hogwarts mit Kriminellen, die in das Bestiarium gehören, gemeinsame Sache machen! Er konnte einen von ihnen dabei festsetzen, wie er einen Vampir in Rumänien verstecken wollte! Ha, der Prozess wird ein Fest! Aber was erzähle ich Dir das, Granger – man sollte auch eine solche Einrichtung für Muggel schaffen!"

Tonks, er kann doch nur Severus meinen! Es wäre doch ein extremer Zufall, wenn sich ein anderer Hogwarts-Lehrer während des Schuljahres in Rumänien aufgehalten hätte! Was wäre, wenn Severus mir helfen wollte und dabei von Lucius Malfoy überrascht worden ist? Bei Merlin, das würde ich mir nie verzeihen!

Wo könnte er jetzt sein? Was soll ich denn jetzt nur tun? Ich werde versuchen, Harry zu erreichen; vielleicht hat er eine Idee.

Hermine


	26. Chapter 26

Achtung, eine kleine Warnung scheint hier angebracht! Wer zuviel Phantasie hat und dabei zart beseitet ist, der sei gewarnt. Alle Anderen, viel Spaß!

* * *

26.

Sie befanden sich in einem Raum ohne Fenster, offensichtlich ein Kerker, denn die Wände bestanden aus roh behauenen Steinen. In der Mitte des Raumes hing wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gehalten ein nackter Mann, seine Arme und Beine diagonal ausgestreckt. Die langen schwarzen Haare lagen wirr um seinen Kopf und bildeten einen extremen Kontrast zu seiner bleichen Haut auf der sich überall feine Narben abzeichneten.

Er schien ohnmächtig zu sein, denn seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Körper zeigte trotz der Kälte keine Regung.

Es waren außerdem noch drei weitere Personen anwesend. Ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren trat vor und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Ein leise gemurmeltes „Finite Incantatem!" erklang.

Der Ohnmächtige begann sich langsam zu regen und schlug die Augen auf.

„Lucius!" erklang leise seine Stimme.

„Ja mein lieber Severus. Freund. Es ist mir eine Freude, Dir mein Gastfreundschaft anbieten zu können. Deine kleine Freundin war wohl nicht so begeistert davon."

„Was hast Du mit Hermine gemacht? Was hast Du ihr angetan?" Snape rüttelte an seinen Ketten.

„Ach sind wir schon bei Hermine? Nicht mehr Miss Granger? Du überraschst mich Severus."

Lucius Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht bei diesen Worten zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Wie ist denn das kleine Schlammblut so im Bett? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du so tief sinkst mein Freund. Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch noch näher mit ihr beschäftigen. Offensichtlich hat sie Qualitäten, die mir bisher entgangen sind."

„Fass sie an und Du wirst dafür mit Deinem Leben bezahlen Lucius. Was willst Du überhaupt von ihr? Lass sie gehen. Sie ist nutzlos für Dich."

„Oh, jetzt wo ich Dich habe glaube ich das auch. Außerdem haben diese zwei nutzlosen Kretins hier", dabei nickte er in Richtung der zwei anderen Männer im Raum „das Schlammblut entkommen lassen. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde ihrer schon früh genug wieder habhaft werden. Mein Mann ist in ihrer direkten Nähe platziert und wird ein Auge auf Miss Granger haben. Sie kann mir also am Ende gar nicht entkommen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird die Liste für das Bestiarium ja doch noch um Schlammblüter erweitert. Aber vorher werde ich meinen Spaß mit ihr haben." Dabei ließ er ein dreckiges Lachen erklingen.

„Du bist ein Schwein Lucius. Du hast Dich kein bisschen verändert. Was willst Du von mir? Ich habe keine Informationen von irgendeinem Wert für Dich."

Oh, das sehe ich anders Severus. Sieh mal, es ist ganz einfach. Erstens brauche ich den Aufenthaltsort von diesem Werwolf Lupin und zweitens befindet sich der Codex Lupus in meinem Besitz und jetzt Du, ein Tränkemeister. Wenn Du mir sagst, was ich wissen will, schenke ich Dir anschließend einen schmerzlosen Tod, wenn nicht, nun Du kennst mich Freund. Vorher werden sich Crabbe und Goyle noch ein wenig mit Dir beschäftigen. Erwähnte ich, dass sie Besitzer eines... Etablissements sind, des „Blue Oyster"? Ich kann Dir sagen, sie können es kaum noch erwarten. Es ist doch erstaunlich zu was ein perverser Geist so alles in der Lage ist."

Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Verrecke Lucius!"

„Das glaube ich nicht." Damit gab er den beiden Männern einen kurzen Wink und trat zurück.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Hogwarts, den 20. November

Hermine,

ich bin wieder in Hogwarts. Es fällt mir sehr schwer diesen Brief zu schreiben, ich bin körperlich kaum in der Lage dazu. Außerdem muss ich es auch noch vor Poppy geheim halten, warum müssen Krankenschwestern immer so nerven?

Zunächst einmal das Wichtigste, ich lebe, gerade noch.

Doch von Anfang an.

Ich brach am 12. November, kurz nachdem ich Ihnen den letzten Brief schrieb, in die Winkelgasse auf. Dort suchte ich zunächst Ihr Geschäft auf, ich kann nicht einmal mehr sagen warum. Ich sprach kurz mit Mr. Blohm, doch brauchbare Informationen besaß er keine. Im Gegenteil er verhielt sich äußerst merkwürdig. Vielleicht sehe ich ja auch nur Gespenster, eventuell hat er immer noch Angst vor mir. Jedenfalls war unser Gespräch äußerst einseitig. Daraufhin führte mich mein Weg in die Nokturngasse.

Ich besuchte einen „alten" Freund. Kein Todesser, aber auch nicht wirklich ein Muggelfreund. Er erzählte mir, dass er gehört hätte, wie einige Männer, die bekannt sind in Malfoys Diensten zu stehen, am Vorabend im Gasthaus zum Grünen Drachen nach einem ausgiebigen Saufgelage damit geprahlt hätten, dass sie in Rumänien einen ganz besonderen Fang gemacht hätten. Dass ihr Boss sehr erfreut wäre und dass es eine ordentliche Prämie gegeben haben soll. Ein hübsches kleines Schlammblut. Dass der Boss sie jedoch für sich alleine haben wollte.

Hermine, damit konnten nur Sie gemeint sein! Und Rumänien ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Schloss Bran!

Ich konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, nur eins kam mir immer wieder in den Sinn, ich musste sofort handeln! Also machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg nach Rumänien. Zum Glück galt die Appariersperre nur für Bulgarien und ich kannte das Schloss von früheren Besuchen, so war es mir ein Leichtes ins Innere der Burg zu gelangen.

Doch ich wurde bereits erwartet. Lucius und seine Männer überwältigten mich. Ich kann mich nur noch an Malfoys dreckiges Lachen erinnern. Und dann…..

oh, es fällt mir schwer, ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber berichten kann.

Ich erwachte in einem fensterlosen Raum. Nackt hing ich mitten im Raum. Lucius war auch anwesend. Er erzählte mir, dass Sie entkommen wären. Sie glauben gar nicht, Hermine, wie erleichtert ich war das zu hören. Nur dieser Gedanke ließ mich das Folgende überstehen.

Mit in dem Raum waren Crabbe und Goyle. Sie erinnern sich? Dracos Bodyguards? Natürlich erinnern Sie sich.

Und dann begannen sie mich zu „verhören".

Wenn ich bisher gedacht hatte, der Dunkle Lord wäre grausam gewesen, dann wurde ich in diesen endlosen Stunden, die mir wie Jahre vorgekommen sind, eines Besseren belehrt.

Zunächst wandten sie den Cruciatus Fluch an. Immer und immer wieder. Aber ich weigerte mich zu reden. Sie wollten wissen, wo sich Remus und Sie aufhalten. Und sie wollten wissen, wie man aus dem Codex Lupus etwas ihrer Sache dienliches herausholen könnte.

Als diese Mittel nicht den gewünschten Erfolg brachten, wandten sie den Imperio an. Sie werden jetzt einwenden, wieso nicht Veritaserum? Hermine, alle Todesser sind immun dagegen, ich selber habe den entsprechenden Trank entwickelt. Ein noch heute wohlbehütetes Geheimnis, schützt es doch auch mich.

Als ich auch unter dem Imperio nicht redete (Stümper, die sie alle sind, habe ich mich erfolgreich dagegen wehren können), ja, da wandten sie schließlich Muggelmethoden an, sie schlugen mich abwechselnd und dann …... vergewaltigten mich Crabbe und Goyle und am Ende auch Lucius. Sie erniedrigten mich, wie es nichts anderes gekonnt hätte. Immer und immer wieder taten sie es. Und ich konnte mich nicht wehren, sie waren stärker, ich konnte nichts tun. Sie haben mich benutzt. Ich fühle mich so… ich kann nicht darüber sprechen, verzeihen Sie mir Hermine.

Dann haben sie wieder den Cruciatus angewandt bis ich schließlich ohnmächtig wurde.

Wahrscheinlich wäre ich schon längst tot, doch es kam anders.

Tonks erzählte mir, dass Mephisto plötzlich in Hogwarts auftauchte und ihr auf einmal das Bild eines Gebäudes wie ins Gehirn brannte, während Mephisto sie intensiv musterte. Sie erkannte das Haus als Malfoy Manor und immer wieder erschien ihr wohl auch mein Gesicht.

Sie zählte zwei und zwei zusammen, trommelte einige Freiwillige vom Orden zusammen und befreiten mich.

Sie trafen wohl auf heftige Gegenwehr und nur Glück und Mut ist es zu verdanken, dass keiner wirklich zu Schaden kam.

So wachte ich hier im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts auf, mehr tot als lebendig. Nur Sie Hermine wissen die ganze Geschichte, ich denke Poppy ahnt zumindest etwas.

Hermine, seien Sie vorsichtig. Gehen Sie nicht in die Öffentlichkeit. Lucius deutete an, Sie wieder zu kidnappen. Sie möchten nicht wissen, was er Ihnen dann zugedacht hat, dieses miese Schwein.

Und seien Sie vorsichtig mit Mr. Blohm. Nennen Sie es Paranoia, aber ich habe wirklich ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei ihm.

Ich muss das Ganze erst verdauen. Es ist soviel geschehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergeht. Kommen Sie keinesfalls nach Hogwarts. Ich könnte das zurzeit nicht ertragen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jemals werden ertragen können. Es tut mir leid.

Eines jedoch weiß ich, Lucius wird dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen.

Poppy hat mich beim Schreiben erwischt. Ich muss aufhören.

Ich werde jetzt Traumlostrank nehmen.

Severus


	28. Chapter 28

28.

_Dieser Brief ist mit Wassertropfen übersät. Hier und da ist der ein oder andere Buchstabe verlaufen. Die Verfasserin muss beim Schreiben dieser Zeilen geweint haben._

_Der Brief liegt neben dem Bett von Professor Snape, ganz oben auf einem Stapel weiterer Briefe. Als Briefbeschwerer, damit das Papier auch dort liegen bleibt, wurde eine Haarspange darauf liegengelassen._

* * *

Hogwarts, den 21. November 

Wie konnte das nur alles passieren? Wie konnte ich es nur so weit kommen lassen?

Severus, es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie ich mich fühle. Ach, wen interessieren schon meine Gefühle! Wie muss es Ihnen jetzt nur gehen? Wie müssen Sie sich fühlen? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, was man Ihnen angetan hat, und ich musste Ihren Brief mehrmals lesen, bis mir das ganze Ausmaß Ihrer Qualen bewusst geworden ist.

Severus, Sie hätten sterben können! Und das, weil ich unvorsichtig und unüberlegt gehandelt habe. Haben Sie die Gryffindors nicht immer verflucht deswegen, Severus? Sie hatten ja so Recht. Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe.

Ich hoffe, Sie haben den Traumlostrank auch wirklich zu sich genommen; das macht es mir leichter, hier bei Ihnen zu sitzen. Ja, Severus, Sie lesen richtig.

Nachdem Ihr Brief mich erreicht hat, musste ich einfach hierher kommen um zu sehen, wie es Ihnen geht. Seien Sie nicht sauer deswegen; ich bin direkt nach Hogwarts appariert, so dass die Malfoys mich nicht erwischen konnten. Hier werde ich vor denen sicher sein, das wagen die nicht.

Sie haben geschrieben, dass ich nicht herkommen soll; aber wie könnte ich Sie einfach, nachdem man Ihnen all das WEGEN MIR angetan hat, hier so liegen lassen? Wie sollte ich denn ruhig sitzen bleiben bei den Gedanken an Ihre Verletzungen? Ich bin sicher, Madame Pomfrey hat Mittel und Wege gefunden, Ihre körperlichen Verletzungen zu heilen.

Doch was ist mit Ihrer Seele, Severus? Wenn ich es könnte, ich würde Ihnen diese Last nehmen. Wenn es einen Trank oder einen Zauber gibt, der Ihnen diese Qualen nimmt, dann finde ich ihn.

Sie sehen so friedlich aus, wenn Sie schlafen, Severus; der Trank, Sie müssen ihnzu sich genommen haben; er wirkt offensichtlich. Mein Schluchzen hätte Sie sonst längst geweckt…

Ich danke Ihnen von ganzem Herzen, dass Sie nach Rumänien gereist sind, um mir zu helfen. Das konnte ich nicht von Ihnen erwarten. Und doch habe ich es gehofft, Severus. Wie egoistisch von mir, auf meine Rettung durch Sie zu hoffen. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie gefährlich das für Sie werden könnte.

In welche Gefahren Sie sich für mich begeben haben, weiß ich nun. Das verzeihe ich mir nie.

Bitte, Severus, geben Sie nicht auf. Geben Sie sich nicht auf. Geben Sie Remus nicht auf.

Und - geben Sie uns nicht auf. Die Malfoys und ihre „Freunde" werden dafür büßen, das schwöre ich Ihnen.

Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als ich lesen musste, was diese Mistkerle Ihnen angetan haben. Wie können Menschen nur zu so etwas fähig sein? Was gibt denen das Recht, sich so über das Leben anderer zu stellen und alle möglichen Mittel zum Zweck anzuwenden, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste? Severus, das sind die wahren Bestien!

Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie mich nicht sehen wollen. Doch ich musste Sie sehen, Severus, ich musste mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass Sie noch leben. Ich habe meine Chance genutzt, als Sie vom Traumlostrank schrieben. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich Ihnen schreiben soll, dass ich hier gewesen bin. Aber es könnte sein, dass Madame Pomfrey mich vorhin gesehen hat, als sie aus Ihrem Zimmer kam (obwohl sie erstaunlicherweise nicht hergekommen ist um nachzusehen, woher die Geräusche stammen), und so ergreife ich die Flucht nach vorn und schreibe Ihnen.

Es fällt mir so schwer, Severus, ich kann meine Gedanken kaum ordnen, geschweige denn in Worte fassen.

Ich bitte Sie, mir zu verzeihen, dass ich hier gewesen bin. Ich respektiere Ihre Gefühle und dass Sie allein sein möchten; doch ich musste sehen, dass Sie leben, sehen, ob Sie es auch wirklich sind. Deswegen sitze ich hier, während Sie schlafen.

Bitte, Severus, wenn Sie sich dazu imstande sehen, schreiben Sie mir. Vielleicht finden wir noch einen Weg. Für Remus. Für uns wohl nicht mehr, nicht wahr?

Wenn Sie den Kontakt zu mir nicht mehr ertragen, werde ich versuchen, das zu akzeptieren.

Doch ich hoffe, dass wir uns eines Tages gegenübertreten können. Wenn Sie es wünschen. Und wenn ich es mir vergeben kann.

Auf dem Tisch neben sich finden Sie noch zwei weitere Briefe. Ich habe diese geschrieben, als Sie nicht aufzufinden waren. Das hat mir ein beruhigendes Gefühl gegeben. Ich wollte sie Ihnen erst nicht geben; doch wenn Sie sie schon verbrennen, sind sie vielleicht wenigstens noch einmal gelesen worden. Und dafür schreibt man Briefe ja wohl, nicht wahr?

Ich werde bald nach London zurückkehren; die Sonne geht bereits auf, und ich muss fort sein, bevor Madame Pomfrey wieder bei Ihnen ist.

Leben Sie wohl, Severus.

Hermine

* * *

_Als Madame Pomfrey gerade nach ihrem Patienten sehen will, sieht sie, dass die Zimmertür nur angelehnt ist; das Schlimmste befürchtend, stürzt sie mit gezogenem Zauberstab in Professor Snapes Zimmer – und sieht gerade noch, wie Hermine etwas auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett ablegt und nach einem zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Stirn durch die zweite Tür des Zimmers verschwindet._

* * *

_Dies ist der erste der Briefe, den Hermine während der Abwesenheit von Severus geschrieben hat:_

Bran, den 16. November

Lieber Severus,

es ist schon komisch; obwohl Sie nicht aufzufinden sind, habe ich irgendwie das Bedürfnis, Ihnen zu schreiben. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Sie. Und ich rede mir ein, es würde helfen, an Sie zu denken, um Sie zu finden.  
Merkwürdig, nicht wahr?  
Ich bitte in aller Form um Entschuldigung für meinen letzten Brief an Sie. Die Worte, die mir davon noch in Erinnerung sind, hätte ich so niemals an Sie richten dürfen.  
Ich wage kaum, darüber nachzudenken, wie bestürzt Sie gewesen sein mussten, als Sie meine Zeilen lasen.  
Und - bitte verzeihen Sie mir meinen Sarkasmus - so gesehen ist es vielleicht ganz gut, dass wir uns im Augenblick nicht treffen können; ich könnte Ihnen kaum in die Augen sehen. Es tut mir so leid. Ich kann mein Verhalten nur mit dem ganzen Zeug erklären, dass man mir eingeflößt hat. Und das dank Ihrer Schwester nicht allzu großen Schaden angerichtet hat.  
Mal abgesehen von meinem letzten Brief.  
Severus, für mich sind Sie merkwürdigerweise nicht verschwunden, obwohl mein Geist doch weiß, dass es so ist; es ist, als wären Sie immer bei mir um mich zu beschützen.  
Doch was rede ich - vielleicht sind Sie derjenige, den es zu beschützen gilt! Wo sind Sie nur gelandet, Severus? Was haben Sie gemacht?  
Tonks hat tatsächlich an Ihre Schwester geschrieben, Severus, sie macht sich solche Sorgen. Die mache ich mir auch.  
Wie konnte das alles nur geschehen? Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Ich habe das Gefühl, die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hätten mich total überrannt.  
Wissen Sie noch, dass ich mir anfänglich "nur" Sorgen um Ihre Kopfschmerzen gemacht habe? Was für eine Nichtigkeit im Vergleich zu den Sorgen, die mir jetzt im Kopf herumgeistern. Severus, ich würde für den Rest meines Lebens Ihre Kopfschmerzen übernehmen, wenn ich nur wüsste, dass es Ihnen gut geht!  
Ihre Schwester Malicia ist ein herzensguter Mensch, Severus. Sie kümmert sich um mich, als wären wir schon jahrelang befreundet. Ich kann das alles nie wieder gutmachen. Sie konnte mich gestern aus Bran befreien, doch leider hat ein Freund von ihr, der sich bereiterklärt hatte zu helfen, schwere Verletzungen erlitten bei dem Versuch, mir das Leben zu retten. Nun, mein Leben hat er gerettet; aber zu welchem Preis? Malicia ist sich nicht sicher, ob Balthasar, so heißt dieser arme Mann, jemals wieder richtig gesund wird, aber sie versucht ihr Bestes.

Severus, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie diese Zeilen jemals lesen werden. Selbst wenn Sie hoffentlich bald wieder auftauchen, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich genug Mut habe, Ihnen all das hier zu senden. Meinen seelischen Offenbarungseid.

Ich bitte Sie von ganzem Herzen um Verzeihung.

Hermine Granger

* * *

_Und hier folgt der zweite:_

London, den 18. November

Severus,

ich weiß langsam nicht mehr weiter. Meine ganze bisherige Welt bricht aus den Fugen, und ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun kann.

Sie sind nun schon seit Tagen nicht aufzufinden; anscheinend weiß nicht mal der Orden so genau, wo die Sie suchen sollen. Denn sonst hätte man Sie doch schon längst aufgespürt? Ich kann das alles nicht glauben; wo sind Sie nur, Severus?

Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Ihnen etwas zugestoßen sein könnte… Ich rede mir ein, Sie wollten nur geheime unauffällige Nachforschungen anstellen oder so etwas; doch dann hätte Snowflake Sie finden müssen, nicht wahr? Und Mephisto würde sich nicht so seltsam benehmen, als quäle ihn etwas ganz furchtbar…

Severus, wenn ich nur wüsste, dass Sie überhaupt noch leben!

So etwas Verrücktes; ich schreibe Briefe an einen Mann, von dem niemand weiß, wo er sich aufhält und – ob es ihn überhaupt noch gibt.

Nie! Nie kann ich es mir verzeihen, wenn Ihnen meinetwegen etwas zugestoßen ist.

Malicia hat mir Mephisto mitgegeben; es fällt mir schwer, ihn so zu betrachten. Immer wieder stößt er laute Rufe aus, die einem das Herz zerreißen können; er verweigert fast vollständig die Nahrungsaufnahme und frisst nur so viel, dass er fast den ganzen Tag in der Luft bleiben kann. Ich denke, er sucht Sie ebenfalls; aber irgendwie kann ich nicht richtig zu ihm durchdringen. Meine geistigen Fähigkeiten für solch eine Art von Kommunikation reichen wohl nicht aus, leider. Aber er kann mir seine Gefühle vermitteln. Und das macht es nicht wirklich besser.

Malicia ist in Burgas geblieben, um ihrem Freund Balthasar helfen zu können. Das ist der Mann, der sein Leben für mich riskiert hat, obwohl wir uns nie vorher begegnet sind. Ich habe heute einen Brief von ihr erhalten. Sie schreibt, es gehe Balthasar etwas besser, aber sie könne einen Teil seiner Wunden nur unzureichend versorgen, weil diese magisch verändert worden seien. Aber sie hofft, dass sie der Lösung dafür bald auf die Spur kommt.

Auch sie macht sich solche Sorgen, Severus. Mir ist klar, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung von Ihrer Familiengeschichte habe; ich weiß nicht, ob zwischen Ihnen beiden mal etwas vorgefallen ist; aber ich würde doch zu gern wissen, warum der Kontakt zwischen Ihnen so eingeschlafen ist. Haben wir unterschiedliche Auffassungen zu der Bedeutung von Familie?

Oder wollten Sie sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, falls Voldemort sie sonst für seine Zwecke hätte missbrauchen können?

Es geht mich wirklich nichts an, Severus. Entschuldigen Sie meine Neugier.

Ach, es ist alles so surreal! Ich sitze hier und mache mir Gedanken über Ihre Familie, und dabei könnten Sie längst – längst – ich kann das nicht aufschreiben, Severus. Ich habe Angst, es könnte eintreten, wenn ich es aufschreibe.

Ich mache mir solche Sorgen.

Hermine


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Hogwarts, den 22. November

Hermine, Hermine,

Du warst hier.

Meine Hände zittern bei diesem Gedanken. Ja ich sage Du Hermine. Es wäre lächerlich jetzt noch den Anschein aufrecht zu erhalten als wären wir noch beim Sie. Innerlich sind wir doch schon längst zum Du übergegangen. Lass es uns zumindest probieren, ja?

Soviel ist in diesen Wochen passiert. Niemals hätte ich mir das vorstellen können.

Du warst bis dahin Hermine Granger, die Besserwisserin, meine Schülerin, und was auch immer ich damals vielleicht tief in mir drin gespürt haben mag, ich war Dein griesgrämiger Lehrer. Gedanken darüber hinaus konnte und wollte ich mir nicht erlauben. Und Du warst, bist, so jung. Und jetzt…hat sich alles geändert. Ich habe mich geändert, Du hast mich geändert.

Auch wenn es merkwürdig klingt, durch Deine Briefe bist Du einfach ein wichtiger Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden. Wie oft sehe ich Dich vor mir, wie Du mich z.B. tadelnd anschaust, wenn ich Remus mal wieder anblaffe, oder Deine glänzenden Augen, wenn ich am Zaubertrankbrauen bin.

Es tut weh Deine Briefe zu lesen, besonders den letzten. Ein Lebewohl? Oh Hermine, Du solltest mich besser kennen. Ich versuche immer erst einmal allein mit dem Geschehenen klar zu kommen. Du weißt, wie ich sein kann. Bisher hat das auch immer gut funktioniert. Ich will nicht alles gleich wieder kaputt machen. Ich habe schon beim Schreiben meines letzten Briefes gemerkt, dass es mir merkwürdigerweise hilft, wenn ich mir alles von der Seele schreiben kann und zwar Dir, nur Dir allein.

Mein Brief war niemals als Abschied gedacht, und wenn Du glaubst ich würde nur weitermachen wegen Remus, dann hast Du Dich getäuscht. Er war natürlich der Grund für das Ganze, aber während dieser ganzen letzten Wochen habe ich etwas gefunden, was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Und das bist Du.

Ich habe Dir verboten mich zu besuchen, doch nur, damit Du nicht mit dem Severus konfrontiert wirst, der seine schlechten Launen an Dir auslässt und der im Moment wirklich (nein, Du kannst sagen, was Du willst, es ist so) ganz jämmerlich aussieht. Das wollte ich ausgerechnet Dir ersparen. Und vielleicht auch mir.

Wenn wir uns wieder sehen, dann soll es der richtige Ort, die richtige Zeit sein.

Mach Dir niemals, wirklich NIEMALS Vorwürfe, weil mir das geschehen ist, was mir eben geschehen ist. Ich habe bin alt genug und habe diese Entscheidung aus freien Stücken getroffen. Ich werde lernen, damit zu leben und die Hoffnung, dass es irgendwann ein Wiedersehen mit Dir gibt, wird mir die nötige Stärke dafür geben. Eine Narbe mehr oder weniger auf meiner Seele, was macht das schon aus?

Ich halte Deine Haarspange in der Hand, es ist doch Deine, oder? Ich frage das, weil…nun ja sie ist sehr slytherin, nicht wahr? Silber mit grünen Einlegearbeiten und sie sieht schon etwas älter aus. Ehrlich gesagt, das überrascht mich doch ein wenig. Doch sie passt bestimmt zu Deinem Haar. Eines davon ist in der Spange hängen geblieben. Es ist völlig verdreht, Hermine, es ist immer noch so, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe, oder? Kaum zu bändigen.

Ich werde Beides immer bei mir tragen. Somit habe ich etwas ganz Persönliches von Dir mein Herz. Wenn es mir schlecht geht, hole ich es hervor und wer weiß, es wird dann bestimmt besser gehen.

Mach Dir auch keine Gedanken wegen Deines etwas verwirrten Briefes aus Deiner Gefangenschaft. Wiewohl ich weiß, dass Du unter dem Einfluss von Drogen standest, ist mir klar, dass es doch Deine tatsächlichen Gefühle und Gedanken waren. Ich hätte vielleicht nicht diese Zeilen hingekriegt, wenn Du nicht so offen auch in Deinen letzten Briefen gewesen wärst.

Doch zu etwas anderem. Der Codex befindet sich in der Hand von Lucius Malfoy. Ob er sich noch auf Malfoy Manor aufhält, bezweifle ich nach der Rettungsaktion. Leider konnte ich und auch die anderen noch nicht herausfinden, wo sich sein heimliches Hauptquartier befindet, ich weiß nur, irgendwo in Südengland. Die Firmenadresse von Pure M. Ltd. erwies sich als reine Briefkastenanschrift in der Nokturngasse.

Alle Fäden laufen zu Lucius, er ist der Schlüssel zu dem Ganzen. Haben wir ihn, haben wir auch den Codex.

Ich soll Dir von Tonks ausrichten Remus geht es gut.

Eins noch, ich kann es nur immer wieder betonen, Mr. Blohm verbirgt etwas. Sei vorsichtig in seiner Gegenwart.

Poppy sieht schon wieder sehr böse aus, ich habe ihr allerdings abgerungen, dass sie mich morgen entlässt, dafür muss ich mich bis dahin ihren Weisungen fügen.

Bitte Hermine, glaube nicht alles, was ich an Bitterkeit von mir gebe. Ohne Nachricht von Dir zu sein, wäre das Schlimmste, was mir passieren könnte. Der Gedanke an Dich lässt mich alles überstehen.

Die Sonne geht unter, der Himmel ist rot und wundervoll anzusehen. Morgen wird ein schöner Tag.

Severus


	30. Chapter 30

London, den 23. November

Lieber Severus,

es gibt so vieles zu sagen, und doch - ich bin sprachlos angesichts Deines letzen Briefes.

Ich habe einen ganzen Tag damit verbracht, mir eine Antwort an Dich zurechtzulegen; doch jetzt, wo ich begonnen habe, sind all meine wohldurchdachten Formulierungen vergessen.

Du bist wohlauf - ich danke dem Himmel dafür. Und Du bist nicht wütend auf mich. Und - Du hast mich überrascht, Severus. Doch Du hast Recht; in meinen Gedanken bin ich tatsächlich schon seit einiger Zeit dazu übergegangen, Dich "per Du" zu verfluchen, anzuschreien, Dich um Rat zu bitten oder Dir einfach nur zu sagen, was Du mir bedeutest.  
In meinen Gedanken habe ich das so oft getan. Aber ob ich es kann, wenn Du direkt vor mir stehst und mir einen dieser Blicke schenkst...  
Ich habe das Gefühl, Dich inzwischen besser kennen gelernt zu haben, als während meiner gesamten Schulzeit; ich danke Dir für Deine Offenheit in Deinen Briefen, die mich erahnen lassen, wie es in Dir aussehen muss.

Hätte man mir zu Beginn meiner Schulzeit gesagt, ich würde Briefe an meinen Zaubertränke-Lehrer schreiben, in denen ich ihm mein Herz ausschütte, ich hätte ihn wohl direkt nach St. Mungos bringen lassen.

Jetzt denke ich manchmal, ich selbst wäre reif für einen Besuch dort.

In mir herrscht ein einziges Chaos. Gedanken vermischen sich mit Erinnerungen, Gefühlen, und manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich würde aufwachen, und alles wäre so wie früher. Doch selbst das stimmt nicht ganz; denn dann hätten wir uns niemals diese Briefe geschrieben, und das Gefühl der inneren Leere wäre wieder da.  
Doch zu welchem Preis geschieht das alles, Severus? Was hat man Dir nur alles angetan...

Es ist sehr freundlich von Dir, wenn Du schreibst, ich solle mich nicht schuldig fühlen. Und dennoch – das tue ich. Es vergeht keine Minute, in der ich nicht Deine Schilderungen vor meinem inneren Auge habe, und ich kann Deine Schmerzen, zumindest die körperlichen, fast fühlen.  
Du hast mir Mephisto geschickt, mich mit Deiner Schwester beschützt – und Dich selbst konnte niemand schützen, niemand Dir helfen. Ich konnte Dir nicht helfen.  
Oh, wie ungerecht das Leben doch ist! Und diese widerlichen Malfoys benehmen sich, als wären sie Könige!

Deine körperlichen Wunden werden heilen, wenn Madame Pomfrey nicht bereits jetzt schon ganze Arbeit geleistet hat; doch Du hast von den Narben auf Deiner Seele geschrieben. Es soll nicht eine einzige Narbe mehr dazukommen, Severus! Es ist nicht egal, es kann und darf mir nicht egal sein, ob noch weitere hinzukommen.  
Wenn ich sie doch heilen könnte! Oder zumindest dafür sorgen könnte, dass sie Dich nicht mehr schmerzen.

Dem alten Professor Snape, den ich aus den Gewölben von Hogwarts in Erinnerung habe, hat man so gut wie nie eine Gefühlsregung angesehen; er war immer kühl, abweisend, spöttisch.  
Doch Du, der neue Severus, Du schreibst mir Deine Gedanken, Deine Gefühle. Du lässt mich so an Deinem Leben teilhaben, wie ich es nie zu hoffen gewagt habe, und ich danke Dir dafür. Ich danke Dir dafür, dass Du mir vertraust und mir all diese Dinge schreiben kannst.  
Und Du, ausgerechnet Du, nimmst mich noch in Schutz und machst Dir Sorgen um mich, nach all dem, was Dir widerfahren ist.

Im Augenblick bin ich relativ sicher vor Lucius, denke ich; ich kann meinen Laden nicht verlassen, und direkt hierher werden sie sich wohl nicht wagen.  
Zum einen komme ich hier nicht raus, weil sich mein lieber Kollege und Partner Horatio spontan ein paar Tage freigenommen hat und ich jetzt alles allein bearbeiten muss. Er dachte wohl, ich hätte Urlaub in Osteuropa gemacht und hat beschlossen, dass ihm nun dasselbe zusteht.  
Also sitze ich mit der ganzen Arbeit hier fest, während er durch Südengland wandert. So brauchst Du Dich wenigstens nicht damit zu quälen, ob Horatio mir gefährlich werden könnte; er ist nicht hier, sondern weilt in Tintagel, um die Ruhe dort zu genießen.  
Zumal ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass er mir irgendetwas Böses will; ich war eigentlich der Meinung, ich könnte die Menschen, die um mich herum sind, relativ gut einschätzen.  
(Immerhin habe ich selbst in Dir schon immer etwas Faszinierendes, Menschliches gesehen - und hatte ich nicht Recht?)

Zum anderen komme ich aber auch nicht hier weg, da Tonks Harry mehr über meinen "Ausflug" nach Osteuropa erzählt hat, als mir lieb sein konnte. Nun sitzen hier also abwechselnd Harry und Ron mit mir im Laden und halten Wache. Und sie halten mich davon ab, auch nur einen Schritt vor die Tür zu setzen. Nicht mal solch banale Sachen wie Einkaufen darf ich allein.  
Ganz zu schweigen von den Vorwürfen, die ich mir nun die ganze Zeit anhören darf.

Aber ich gebe zu, und dies nur ungern, dass die beiden ja irgendwie Recht haben. Ich hätte die Suche nach dem Codex nicht allein antreten dürfen. Ich hätte besser nachdenken müssen. Was hätte ich alles verhindern können, wäre ich nicht gleich losgestürmt. Himmel, es ist so schwer, mit dieser Erkenntnis zu leben.

Das Hauptquartier von Malfoy liegt in Südengland? Nun, ich werde Horatio - unauffällig - befragen, wenn er wieder hier ist. Vielleicht hat er etwas mitbekommen, das uns weiterhelfen könnte. Auch wenn ich das nicht wirklich erwarte; Horatio ist nicht gerade das, was man als aufmerksamen Beobachter bezeichnen würde.  
Er wird allerdings erst Montag wieder hier sein. Bis dahin sitze ich hier wohl fest; ich male mir lieber gar nicht erst aus, wie "wunderbar" mein Wochenende werden wird, wenn ich den Laden zwar schließen kann, aber sicherlich weder Harry noch Ron loswerde.  
Obwohl ich dringend einmal Zeit für mich bräuchte, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Und mich auf den Codex zu konzentrieren. Mir will einfach nichts mehr einfallen, was ich noch tun könnte, um Remus zu helfen. Wenn Du etwas weißt, sag es mir bitte; hier untätig zu sitzen und mir das Hirn zu zermartern, macht es auch nicht gerade angenehmer.

Aber genug von mir. Wie geht es Dir, Severus? Und bitte, antworte ehrlich. Benötigst Du noch Tränke, um Ruhe zu finden? Kann ich irgendetwas tun, was Dir helfen würde? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Dich.  
Du trägst meine Haarspange bei Dir? Ja, mein Haar sieht tatsächlich noch so aus wie damals, etwas länger vielleicht, aber genauso schwer zu bändigen... Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie es manchmal auf meinem Kopf aussieht, wenn ich nach einer dieser unruhigen Nächte aufschrecke.  
Ich bin bisher nicht auf die Idee gekommen, meine Haarspange mit den Slytherin-Farben in Verbindung zu bringen; aber tatsächlich, Du hast Recht. Nun, vielleicht würde das meine Vorliebe für Zaubertrankmeister aus diesem Hause erklären... Bewahre sie gut auf, Severus, es ist eine meiner Lieblingsspangen.

Vielleicht kannst Du sie mir, wenn wir es uns irgendwann vor einem wohligen Kaminfeuer gemütlich machen, wiedergeben? Zusammen mit dem Foto, das ich Dir einst schickte? Es kommt mir vor, als wäre das bereits Jahre her. Ich hoffe, Du bewahrst es noch auf?

Wie gern hätte ich etwas von Dir, was mich an Dich erinnern und beruhigen würde. Aber ich kann mir schlecht Mephisto in die Taschen meiner Robe stopfen, nicht wahr?  
Wenn ich ihn ansehe, ist es, als würde ich direkt in Deine tiefgründigen Augen blicken, Severus, und meine Gedanken entfernen sich von allem, was mich belastet. Und manchmal halte ich seinem Blick kaum stand und schäme mich für die Gedanken, die ich dann zurückdrängen muss...

Ich werde mich nun wieder mit Ron beschäftigen müssen; ich sehe ihm schon an, dass er sich lang genug auf seinem Stuhl sitzend zurückgehalten hat. Ich hatte ihn um etwas Ruhe gebeten, um einen wirklich wichtigen Brief schreiben zu können. Ich habe ihm jedoch nicht gesagt, an wen; ich denke, er würde es nicht verstehen, und mir fehlt die Kraft für Diskussionen.  
Dann werde ich mir nun also brav die neuesten Quidditch-Geschichten anhören...

In Gedanken nur bei Dir

Hermine


	31. Chapter 31

31.

Hogwarts, den 25. November

Meine liebe Hermine,

Du kannst Dir meine Freude nicht vorstellen, als ich Deinen letzen Brief erhielt. Nicht nur, dass Du der Absender warst, nein auch der Überbringer selbiger ließ nach langer Trennung in mir ein Glücksgefühl aufkommen. Mephisto hätte mir mit seinem Schnabel wahrscheinlich alle Haare ausgerissen, hätte ich ihn nicht daran gehindert. Leider versuchte er dabei auch noch auf meiner Schulter zu sitzen und Du weißt, wie groß er ist. Au!

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mich dermaßen zu mögen scheint. Seltsam, früher ist mir das gar nicht aufgefallen…

Mittlerweile unterrichte ich wieder. Ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich auf die Weihnachtsferien freue. Heute hätte es Miss O'Donnaghue, eine Hufflepuff wie sie im Buche steht, fast geschafft mich wieder in Poppys Obhut zu bringen. Das unglücksselige Ding hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, eine ganze passierte Drachenleber statt einer Unze in ihren Aufmunterungstrank zu geben, so dass ihr Kessel explodierte, und ich stand natürlich mitten in der Schussbahn.

Ich werde eine ganze Woche nach dieser Leber stinken. Nun ja, sie wird nicht nur danach riechen. Ich glaube das Odeur von gequirltem Rattendung, den sie nun eine Woche einweichen muss, wird meinen Duft weit in den Schatten stellen. Ich weiß Hermine, der Sadist kam mal wieder zum Vorschein. Aber ganz ehrlich, sie hatte es verdient. Dafür habe ich ihr auch nur fünf Punkte abgezogen.

Ich glaube ich werde noch weich. Hermine, Hermine, das ist Dein Einfluss. Irgendwann werden mir die kleinen Bestien noch auf der Nase herumtanzen und Hogwarts wird den internationalen Schulrekord im Kesselexplodieren halten. Etwas, was nicht mal Dein Klassenkamerad Longbottom zustande gebracht hat, wie ich nicht ohne Stolz hinzufügen möchte.

Soso, Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley fühlen sich also zu Deinen Schutzengeln berufen? Nun ja, wiewohl sich meine Meinung gegenüber den Beiden nicht sehr geändert hat, muss ich doch zugeben, dass es eine vernünftige Idee ist. Erstaunlich, sollten die Zwei doch endlich erwachsen werden? Es stellt sich mir nur die Frage, ob sie auch dafür geeignet sind. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, dass sie lange gegen ein paar gedungene Schergen von Lucius Malfoy standhalten.

Aber wie gesagt, besser als gar nichts. Jedenfalls haben sie etwas, was ich nicht habe, Deine Gesellschaft. Es gab mir schon einen kleinen Stich, als ich das las.

Dein Mr. Blohm ist in Südengland unterwegs? Hm, auch wenn Du ja ein unendliches Vertrauen in Mr. Blohm zu haben scheinst, werde ich trotzdem zur Sicherheit Mephisto nach Süden schicken. Wir werden sehen, was dabei herauskommt.

Wir müssen unbedingt den Codex in die Hände bekommen! Es scheint mir ansonsten fast unmöglich Lucius aufzuhalten. Ich habe einen alten Freund befragt, der gute Beziehungen zum Ministerium hat, er sagte mir, dass das Gesetz zwar noch nicht beschlossen sei, aber spätestens bei der nächsten Sitzung des Zaubergamots am Neujahrstag wäre die Zustimmung, auch dank der Lobbyarbeit von Pure M. Ltd., nur noch reine Formsache.

Verflucht sei Lucius und verflucht sei dieses blauäugige Zaubereiministerium. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht nach dem Tod des Dunklen Lords ein wenig Frieden zu finden. Ist denn das soviel verlangt Hermine?

Ich bin es einfach leid. Fast zwanzig Jahre meines Lebens habe ich damit zugebracht die kranken Befehle eines paranoiden Wahnsinnigen zu befolgen und mitzuerleben, wie er seine abartigen Phantasien auslebt, seine treuen Todesser andere Menschen quälen lässt. Zu sehen, das etwas davon überlebt hat, und seien es auch nur einige seiner Anhänger macht mich einfach nur wütend.

Es wird nichts nutzen Hermine, selbst wenn wir den Codex beschaffen. Lucius wird sich etwas Neues ausdenken. Und dann fängt alles von vorne an. Wir müssen das Übel an der Wurzel ausrotten. Wir müssen sie alle kriegen. Und ich meine wirklich alle. Sonst wird es nur irgendwann einen neuen Dunklen Lord geben. Er wird nur anders sein, aber sicher nicht besser.

Ach Hermine, ich sehne mich nach Ruhe, nach Dir. Es könnte alles so einfach sein. Ich könnte hier an meinem Schreibtisch sitzen und mit Muße Erstklässleraufsätze korrigieren während Du an meinem flackernden Kamin sitzt und mit Begeisterung ein Dir noch unbekanntes Buch geradezu verschlingst. Und glaub mir, diese Bücher gibt es und ich habe sie!

Dieses Bild hat sich seit ich es mir das erste Mal vorstellte, geradezu in mein Hirn gebrannt. Meinst Du es gibt wirklich diese Chance für uns? Nicht nur Du zweifelst, weißt Du. Ich fühle mich im Moment so alt und verbraucht. Dieses Leben, mein bisheriges Leben hat an mir gezehrt. Nein, sag nichts, es ist so, ich weiß es. Jeden Morgen, den ich in den Spiegel blicke sehe ich es. Und ich frage mich, was kann das sein, was sie in dir sieht Severus?

Es kann nur ein Wunschtraum sein, aber ich werde mich daran festhalten wie ein Schiffbrüchiger an einem Stück Holz, denn sonst würde ich untergehen. Hermine halte mich fest, bitte…

* * *

_Hier hat der Verfasser offensichtlich kurzfristig den Brief unterbrochen. Die Schrift ist in den letzten Zeilen sehr fahrig. Danach wurde in der bekannten akkuraten Schrift weitergeschrieben.

* * *

_

Hermine, verzeih meinen Ausbruch, ich…ach ich kenne mich selber nicht mehr. Ich habe zwischenzeitlich Mephisto nach Südengland geschickt.

Was sagtest Du in Deinem letzten Brief? Man sah mir keine Gefühlsregung an? Oh, Hermine, auch jetzt wird mir niemand etwas ansehen. Es ist sozusagen meine zweite Natur geworden. Damals konnte ich nur meine Einrichtung demolieren oder Schüler quälen, was beides nicht wirklich geholfen hat. Erstaunlicherweise geht es mir nun besser, nachdem ich Dir mein Herz ausgeschüttet habe. Du hast es geschafft hinter die Fassade zu blicken, ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht ein Blick in die Hölle für Dich wird mein Engel.

Das Foto und die Haarspange trage ich beides Tag und Nacht bei mir. Sie sind zur Zeit das besagte Stück Holz, dass mich nicht untergehen lässt und das für mich eine Brücke in eine bessere Zukunft darstellt…

Sei bitte sehr vorsichtig in allem was Du tust. Und begebe Dich nicht (ich glaube nicht, dass ich das wirklich schreibe), unter gar keinen Umständen, aus der Nähe von Potter und Weasley. Ärger konnten Sie immer gut riechen. Vielleicht haben sie mittlerweile auch gelernt ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

In meinen Gedanken bin ich bei Dir.

Dein Severus


	32. Chapter 32

32.

Die Landschaft veränderte sich, verwandelte sich von schroffen Bergzügen in sanfte Hügellandschaft mit saftigen Wiesen. Immer weiter flog er bis sein Geruchssinn schließlich den salzigen Geruch des Meeres wahrnahm. Schließlich überquerte er die Grenze zwischen Land und Wasser.

Oh, er war nicht mehr allein. Seine kleinen weißen Vettern. Möwen, verspielt wie Kinder hielten auf ihn zu und gesellten sich zu ihm. Kreischten in einem Dialekt, der kaum zu verstehen war. Fragten ihn wer er war, woher er kam und wohin er wollte. Neugierige kleine Bande. Und er konnte ihnen nicht einmal entkommen, denn sie konnten schneller fliegen als er. Wie ärgerlich!

So versuchte er einfach sie zu ignorieren und setzte seinen Flug gen Süden fort. Dann kam Land in Sicht. Jetzt hieß es nur noch der Küstenlinie zu folgen und er wäre bald an seinem Ziel. Er wusste genau, was er suchte. Sein Meister hatte ihm ein genaues Bild des menschlichen Nestes vermittelt. Groß, aus totem Stein türmte es sich auf, ragte trotzig in die See hinaus, dem Heim seines Meisters nicht unähnlich.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie die Menschen so leben konnten. Nun ja, er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, diese Fragen würde ihm wahrscheinlich nicht einmal einer der alten Weisen beantworten können, also verwarf er die Frage wieder. Wasser und Erde gingen unter ihm ineinander über. Die Möwen ließen nun auch endlich von ihm ab. Wahrscheinlich war er ihnen einfach zu langweilig. Gut so.

Die Sonne tauchte inzwischen beinahe ins Meer, ein Anblick, der ihn immer wieder aufs Neue faszinierte. Und langsam hob sich ein dunkler Umriss scharf gegen die untergehende Sonne ab. Schließlich konnte er es genau erkennen. Ja, kein Zweifel, das war es! Es sah dem anderen Nest wirklich verblüffend ähnlich. Jetzt flog er fast darüber. Er setzte zum Sinkflug an.

Er landete auf einem lang gezogenen toten Stein, der sich rund um das Nest zog. Er sah sich um. In einigen Öffnungen der toten Steine war Licht zu sehen. Er stieß ein leises „korrk" aus. Menschen waren doch merkwürdig. Reichte das Licht der Sonne nicht? Nein, die schwachen Augen der Menschen brauchten diese kleinen Sonnen wohl. Er entschied sich für eine große Öffnung und stieß sich ab.

Auf dem toten Stein vor der Öffnung angekommen, wagte er einen Blick ins Innere. Sein Meister hatte Recht. Das Nest war bewohnt. Er konnte einige Menschen erkennen. Zwei Männchen und ein Weibchen, soweit er das beurteilen konnte.

Das Weibchen und das eine Männchen waren jünger als das dritte Männchen. Dieses hatte lange sehr helle Federn auf dem Kopf. Es schien sehr aufgebracht. Ein Bild erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Es war eine etwas jüngere Version, nichtsdestotrotz handelte es sich um den gleichen Menschen. Er erinnerte sich an die Emotionen seines Meisters für dieses Männchen. Zorn, Wut, ja Hass, aber auch langjährige Freundschaft. Dann die Ermahnung an ihn, Vorsicht, Argwohn und dann Grausamkeit, Gewalt, Brutalität. Eindeutig, dieses Männchen war abgrundtief böse.

Mit den beiden anderen verband er keine Erinnerung seines Meisters. Aber das machte nichts. Sein Meister würde sie bei seiner Rückkehr sehen und hören, wenn sich ihre Gedanken verbanden. So tat er das, wofür er gekommen war. Er war das Auge und das Ohr seines Meisters.

Schließlich endete die Unterhaltung. Seine Mission war erfüllt. Er streckte sich einmal, kontrollierte seine Flügel, stieß sich ab und flog in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Schon war er nicht mehr zu sehen, war er doch schwarz wie die Nacht selbst.

So schnell wie der Wind ihn trug, glitt der Rabe namens Mephisto Hogwarts entgegen, wo ihn ein äußerst ungeduldiger Severus Snape erwartete.

* * *

A/N: Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel kommt nicht allzu merkwürdig rüber. Ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen, mal aus der Sicht eines Vogels zu schreiben. 


	33. Chapter 33

London, den 26. November

Lieber Severus,

einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch hätte ich Mephisto gar nicht zugetraut; ich dachte, er wäre eher wie der „alte" Severus veranlagt…

Nun, damit Du Deine Rasselbande wieder vollständig zusammen hast, habe ich Phoebe mit diesem Brief losgeschickt. Gib ihr als Belohnung einen der Haselnusskekse, die ich Dir beigelegt habe. Ich fürchte, Phoebe ist mit der Zeit süchtig geworden nach diesen Keksen… Das ist ein altes Rezept meiner Familie, und hin und wieder begebe ich mich tatsächlich in meine Küche. Auch hier in der Winkelgasse gibt es eine Küche; in meinem richtigen Zuhause war ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr.

Aber ich schweife ab. Nun, Phoebe wird tatsächlich etwas anhänglich, wenn sie keinen solcher Kekse bekommt; Du wirst vermutlich noch zu spüren bekommen, was ich meine. Das war nicht meine Absicht, und es gibt auch sicher einen Zauber, der das wieder rückgängig machen könnte, aber dafür hatte ich bisher leider keine Gelegenheit.

Ich habe Phoebe versprochen, meine Briefe an Dich von Zeit zu Zeit durch ihre Freundin Hedwig überbringen zu lassen. Ja, das war die Eule von Harry. Aber ich sende ihn Dir ja nicht persönlich, nicht wahr?

Eigentlich war Hedwig auch schon wieder zu Harry zurückgekehrt, nachdem dieser nun wieder in London ist. Allerdings ist auch Hedwig regelrecht süchtig nach diesen verfluchten Keksen, und so hat Harry sie mir wieder vorbeigebracht. Er hatte wohl keine Lust mehr auf ein paar weitere Kratzer… Ich muss unbedingt etwas dagegen unternehmen.

Nun, bis ich Zeit und Muße gefunden habe, einen entsprechenden Zauber zu finden oder zu entwickeln, überbrücke ich die Zeit eben damit, wie eine Verrückte Kekse für die beiden Eulen zu backen.

Noch so ein Argument, weshalb ich mich vielleicht doch einmal für eine Überprüfung nach St. Mungos begeben sollte…

Es freut mich zu lesen, dass Du wieder unterrichtest. Bedeutet es doch, dass es Dir einigermaßen gut geht. Wenn ich jedoch lese, was dieses arme Ding als Strafarbeit verrichten muss – Severus, also wirklich. Auf die Idee mit dem Rattendung wäre vermutlich nicht einmal der alte Filch gekommen.

Es ist allerdings durchaus ein interessanter Gedanke, die Menge an Drachenleber im Aufmunterungstrank zu erhöhen. Vielleicht nicht gleich eine vollständige Leber; aber ein wenig mehr als eine Unze müsste den Einnehmenden doch zu Höhenflügen bringen.

Diese Idee muss ich mir unbedingt aufschreiben.

Nun, ich kann Dir sicher nicht vorschreiben, wie Du mit Deinen Schülern umgehen sollst oder kannst. Doch den Ehrgeiz der armen Miss O'Donnaghue hast Du mit dieser Maßnahme sicher nicht geweckt. Sie wird sich einreihen in die Masse der Schüler, die Angst vor Dir haben.

Ist es das, was die Schüler tun sollen, Severus?

Nur aufgrund etwas menschlicherer Strafarbeiten werden sie Dir nicht gleich auf der Nase herumtanzen, Severus. Da würde ich mir an Deiner Stelle keine Sorgen machen.

Severus, mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als ich von Deiner Vorstellung eines gemütlichen Kaminabends las. Wie gern würde ich dies tun, Severus. Wie gern säße ich dort mit Dir, ein gutes Buch in der Hand, eine Tasse Tee, und wir könnten gemeinsam reden, lachen, diskutieren. Halte an dieser Vorstellung fest, Severus, so wie ich es tue.

Eines Tages wird sie Wirklichkeit werden, ich verspreche es Dir.

Ein Blick hinter Deine Fassade, wie Du schreibst – niemals wäre es ein Blick in die Hölle, Severus. Niemals! Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Könnte ich in Deine Seele blicken? Könnte ich Deine wahren Gedanken und Gefühle erkennen? Augen lügen nie, nicht wahr?

Auch ohne Dir in die Augen gesehen zu haben: Ich weiß, dass Du nicht so bist, wie Du es nach außen darstellst. Ich weiß es einfach. Und mir ist dieser Severus, den sonst vermutlich niemand zu Gesicht bekommt, so sehr ans Herz gewachsen, dass es schmerzt, hier sitzen zu müssen und Dir nur schreiben zu können.

Meine „Leibwache" ist immer noch hier, und irgendwie scheint der gesamte Orden beschlossen zu haben, mich aus allem raushalten zu wollen. Tonks weicht meinen Fragen aus, und Ron und Harry ignorieren meine Fragen einfach.

Und nicht nur das – gestern Abend haben die beiden mich doch allen Ernstes „auf andere Gedanken bringen" wollen, wie sie es nannten.

Sie haben mir einen Mann namens Juan vorgestellt, den Harry wohl im Ministerium kennen gelernt hat. Er arbeitet für das spanische Zaubereiministerium, nachdem er in Barcelona auf der Zauberschule war, und ermittelt hier in irgendeinem internationalen Verbrechen.

Und ich hatte den Eindruck, sie wollten mich allen Ernstes verkuppeln! Sie hatten sogar beide ihre Freundinnen dabei, damit es im Restaurant nach drei „glücklichen Paaren" aussah. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Meine Freunde kennen mich offensichtlich noch weniger, als ich dachte!

Nun, das wollte ich jedoch nicht an diesem armen Juan auslassen, der genauso ein Opfer zu sein schien, wie ich.

Aber jede noch so erzürnte Hermine Granger aus Schulzeiten wäre ein Schmusekätzchen im Vergleich zu dem, was diese beiden Herren sich auf dem Rückweg anhören mussten. Ich befürchte fast, ich habe all meinen Frust in diesen Ausbruch gelegt, auch wenn die beiden es sicher nur gut gemeint haben. Aber andererseits habe ich wohl jetzt meine Ruhe.

Severus, ich bin hier zur Untätigkeit verdammt! Es quält mich, hier sitzen zu müssen, in der Gesellschaft von zwei Möchtegern-Partner-Vermittlern, während die Malfoys scheinbar unbehelligt ihr Unwesen treiben und nicht nur Remus in großer Gefahr ist!

Gibt es denn gar nichts, was ich tun kann? Ich werde noch verrückt hier!

Ach, Malicia hat geschrieben. Sie hat einen Trank entwickelt, der die Wunden ihres Freundes und meines Lebensretters Balthasar heilen konnte. Ihr Rezept habe ich Dir ebenfalls beigelegt. Die Wunden von Balthasar waren ja magisch verändert, vielleicht nützt dieses Rezept dem Orden etwas.

Sie schreibt außerdem, dass sie demnächst für ein paar Tage nach England kommen möchte.

Ich hatte sie eingeladen, mich zu besuchen, aber sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob jetzt ein günstiger Zeitpunkt wäre. Sie hatte irgendwie Vorbehalte, Dir das zu schreiben, und hat sich daher an mich gewandt. Hattet Ihr über einen solch langen Zeitraum keinen Kontakt mehr, dass es ihr schwer fällt zuzugeben, dass sie ihren Bruder wieder sehen möchte?

Was denkst Du darüber? Sie hat ihre Hilfe angeboten im Kampf gegen das Bestiarium; ich denke, seitdem Balthasar getroffen wurde, und weil sie weiß, dass Du dagegen kämpfst, sieht sie diese Sache irgendwie persönlich.

Ich habe sie jedenfalls hierher eingeladen; wenn ich hier schon festsitze, dann wenigstens in guter Gesellschaft…

Severus, bitte berichte mir, wie es Dir geht. Schreib mir, was Du fühlst. Und bitte, schreib mir auch, was Du Neues weißt. Hat Mephisto tatsächlich etwas gefunden? Und hat es wirklich mit Horatio zu tun?

Ich sehne mich nach Dir.

Deine Hermine

P.S.:

Bitte, sei etwas nachsichtiger zu Deinen Schülern… Ich schreibe ja nicht, dass Du gleich NETT sein sollst…


	34. Chapter 34

34.

Bilder formten sich in Severus Snapes Kopf während er in geistigen Kontakt mit seinem Raben Mephisto trat. Ein Raum, drei Menschen, so merkwürdig anders aus der Vogelperspektive. Zunächst noch eher undeutlich.

In dem Raum befand sich an der einen Seite ein Kamin, in welchem ein Feuer brannte. Davor stand ein Sofa, flankiert von zwei Sesseln. Ein Mann stand an den Kamin gelehnt, eine Frau und ein Mann saßen auf dem Sofa bzw. einem Sessel. Langsam stellte sich der Geist des Menschen auf den Geist des Raben ein, wie ein natürlicher Autofokus wurden die Bilder schärfer.

Der Mann am Kamin hielt eine Hand über das Gesicht, offensichtlich stand er unter starker Anspannung, die beiden anderen sahen eher verängstigt aus. Und er erkannte sie beide. Sie waren eine ältere Ausgabe von Pansy Parkinson und Horatio Blohm. Schließlich ließ der Mann am Kamin die Hand sinken. Mit Entsetzen erkannte Snape Lucius Malfoy.

Wortfetzen drangen an sein Ohr. Offensichtlich Lucius, der wutentbrannt Horatio Blohm zusammenstauchte.

„…dumm wie Brot Blohm…zwei Nervensägen beschützen…Schlammblut…muss sie unbedingt…Severus…nie freiwillig…Codex nutzlos."

Der andere erwiderte mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Ich…nicht dafür…zwei Schwachmaten…in der Tür…weiß auch nicht…sie…Verdacht."

Malfoy sprach nun gefährlich leise.

„…nichts mehr hören…Du…eines Hufflepuffs…nicht noch mal…verderben…heute Nacht…wir zuschlagen…anderen Bescheid…Mitternacht…Pansy Du bereitest…Labor damit Granger…anfangen kann…zu brauen…danach…mir."

Malfoy ließ ein dreckiges Lachen erklingen.

Snape unterbrach die Verbindung.

„Nein!"

Er wusste, es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Sofort stürmte er zum Kamin.

„Nymphadoras Gemächer."

Er lief quer durch das Wohnzimmer, riss die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und schüttelte eine völlig verwirrte Tonks aus dem Schlaf.

„Nymphadora, wach auf, sofort. Malfoy ist bei Hermine, sie wollen sie wieder entführen. Sag sofort den anderen Bescheid, ich appariere sofort zu ihrem Laden."

Damit eilte er aus dem Zimmer, raste wie ein Irrer durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Erst als er die Appariergrenze erreicht hatte hielt er an und apparierte in die Winkelgasse.

Schon von weitem sah er es, die Tür zu Hermines Geschäft stand weit offen. Er stürmte hinein, stolperte im Dunklen über etwas und fiel der Länge nach hin.

„Lumos."

Er rappelte sich auf und sah sich näher um. Die Einrichtung war völlig zerstört, ein harter Kampf musste hier stattgefunden haben. Seine Stolperfalle war jedoch kein Gegenstand, sondern ein Körper. Potter. Lebte er noch? Snape kniete nieder. Ja, er fühlte einen schwachen Puls, Potter lebte, aber er war in einer tiefen Ohnmacht. Snape wandte sich ab.

„Hermine, Weasley, wo seid ihr?"

Er ging weiter in die hinteren Räume. Dort fand er schließlich Ron Weasley. Tot. Seine Glieder waren unnatürlich verrenkt und sein Gesicht war zu einer qualvollen Fratze verzerrt. Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel. Cruciatusfluch und zwar mehrere auf einmal.

Da hörte er von draußen Schreie. Er lief vor die Tür, Menschen drängten auf die eben noch menschenleere Straße, Lichter gingen an, Fenster öffneten sich. Einige zeigten in den Himmel, wohin aller Blicke gingen.

Und dann sah auch Snape es, das Todessermal, giftgrün am dunklen Nachthimmel, prangte es dort und schien ihn zu verhöhnen.

„Hermine!"

Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei brach Snape zusammen und fiel auf die Knie.


	35. Chapter 35

35.

_Gerade, als er vor sich selbst verleugnet, was er gesehen hat, flattert direkt vor ihm ein Brief zu Boden, der an ihn adressiert ist. Er erkennt die Handschrift des Absenders; widerwillig greift er nach dem Schreiben und beginnt zu lesen._

* * *

Mein lieber Freund Severus,

wie lang ist es her, dass ich zu Feder und Pergament greifen musste, um mit Dir in Kontakt zu treten. Nun, Lord Voldemort existiert nicht mehr, so dass Du nur allein wegen des Mals am Himmel wohl nicht herkommen würdest. Und, da Du augenblicklich nicht so ganz Herr all Deiner Sinne zu sein scheinst, würdest Du wohl allen Ernstes noch Deinen Zauberstab gegen mich erheben, nicht wahr?

Also musste ich Dich anderweitig auf mich aufmerksam machen, um Dich zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Ist es nicht wundervoll, dieses fantastische Bildnis nach einer solch langen Zeit endlich wieder am Himmel erstrahlen zu sehen? Allerdings, ich sollte wohl eine kleine Abwandlung vornehmen, denn wie gesagt, Voldemort gibt es nicht mehr.

MEIN Zeichen wird es sein, mein lieber Severus. Ja, Du liest richtig. Der gute alte Lucius Malfoy schickt sich an, der neue Dunkle Lord zu werden. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie viele Deiner ehemaligen Schüler bereits bei mir Zuflucht gefunden haben.

Du hast sie wirklich gut vorbereitet, das muss man Dir lassen. Obwohl es Dir und Deinem lächerlichen von Schlammblütern durchzogenen Kollegenpack sicherlich um ganz andere Dinge gegangen ist.

Aber ich schweife ab.

Mein lieber Severus, mit dieser Nachricht unterbreite ich Dir ein einmaliges, von seiner Güte und seinen Verheißungen nicht zu überbietendes Angebot.

Ich biete Dir die wundervolle Möglichkeit, an meiner Seite über alle Zauberer und Hexen zu herrschen, Severus! Nichts Geringeres als das ist mein Ziel, und Du sollst dabei den Platz an meiner Seite einnehmen.

Du fragst Dich jetzt sicher, was mein Sohn Draco davon halten würde; nun, es sei Dir versichert, dass er Dir nicht im Wege stehen würde.

Ich benötige einen mir ebenbürtigen Zauberer für dieses Unternehmen, und Du wärst so gut geeignet, Severus.

Dein ganzes Handeln in diesem unsäglichen Orden, Dein Benehmen unseren guten Todesser-Freunden gegenüber – das kannst Du doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen, Severus. Du spielst den meisten doch sicher nur diese faszinierende Show vor, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Also, Severus, bekenne Dich zu Deinen Stärken, all Deinen guten Qualitäten, die derzeit unter einer ach so freundlichen Fassade verkümmern. Lass sie wieder hervorbrechen, Severus! Schließe Dich mir und meinem Kampf gegen diese Bestien an, Severus!

Was könnte es schöneres geben als eine friedliche Welt voller reinblütiger Zauberer und Hexen, die von keinerlei Bestien wie Werwölfen oder von tollpatschigen Nichtsnutzen wie Squibs behelligt oder belästigt werden.

Nun, Severus, mein Angebot an Dich ist jedoch ein eine kleine Bedingung geknüpft. Du kannst Dir sicher denken, dass Deine Unterwürfigkeit und Dein grenzenloser Gehorsam mir gegenüber zunächst geprüft werden müssen, bevor ich Dir trauen kann. Zu viel ist in der letzten Zeit geschehen, nicht wahr? Und wo wir gerade davon sprechen, Severus? Was macht die Gesundheit? Ich hoffe, nach unserem kleinen Plausch neulich bist Du wohlbehalten in Deine Kerker zurückgekehrt?

Hier ist also die Bedingung:

Für das von meiner Firma geplante und unterstützte Bestiarium, das bereits so gut wie beschlossen ist, ist ein außerordentlicher Schutz vonnöten. Zum einen, um diese Biester vor sich selbst zu schützen (sie sollen sich ja nicht selbst zerfleischen, nicht wahr? Wie sollte man sie da noch studieren?); zum anderen und vor allem anderen muss jedoch der Schutz der zahlreichen Besucher gewährleistet sein.

Zu diesem Zwecke ist es mir gelungen, eine Ausgabe des sagenumwobenen Codex Lupus zu erlangen; aber das dürfte Dir ja bereits hinreichend bekannt sein, Severus.

Nun, in dem Teil des Buches, den ich bisher übersetzen konnte, ist von einem Trank die Rede, der angeblich sämtliche Eigenschaften und Eigentümlichkeiten eines Werwolfes aus einem Menschen herausholen und vernichten kann. Wie Du Dir sicher denken kannst, kann ein normaler, geheilter Mensch jedoch nicht mein Ziel sein – was nützt das schönste Bestiarium, wenn dort keine Anschauungsobjekte mehr vorhanden wären?

Deine Aufgabe soll es also sein, diesen Trank entsprechend zu modifizieren, damit diese interessanten Werwolf-Eigenschaften nicht mehr nur bei Vollmond auftreten. Nein, Severus, diese sollen ununterbrochen, rund um die Uhr, vorherrschen! Nur so kann es doch den Besuchern und Interessierten gelingen, wann immer sie es wünschen (und dafür selbstverständlich ihr Geld loswerden), einen Blick auf diese Bestien zu werfen.

Also, Severus, triff Deine Entscheidung.

Ach, ich hätte es beinahe vergessen; als kleine Entscheidungshilfe wartet die liebe kleine Miss Granger hier auf Dich, Severus. Ich muss gestehen, dass sie, selbstverständlich erst nach Dir, tatsächlich die fähigste Zaubertrankmeisterin des Landes ist, und ich dachte mir, zwei so wunderhübsche Turteltäubchen wie Ihr beide, findet die Lösung vielleicht schneller, wenn Ihr zusammen arbeitet. Denn die Zeit drängt; bis zum Neujahrstag muss Euer Gebräu einsatzbereit sein.

Nun, hier also Deine Wahlmöglichkeiten: Braue diesen Trank, und Du wirst zu unendlichem Ruhm und Ehre an der Seite des neuen Dunklen Lords Lucius Malfoy aufsteigen.

Lehnst Du mein gütiges Angebot jedoch ab, Severus, dann können Dich nicht einmal mehr die Götter schützen. Deine kleine Freundin hier wird sterben, nachdem ich mit ihr fertig bin, und mit Deinen beiden neuen Freunden hast Du ja bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht, nicht wahr?

Ich treffe Dich also morgen Abend um neun Uhr in Tintagel, Severus. Finde Dich in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses ein. Das Passwort lautet „Nachtschattengewächs".

Und – komm lieber allein, Severus. Oder wie viel Schaden möchtest Du noch anrichten?

Lucius

* * *

_Kaum dass er die letzten Zeilen gelesen hat, zuckt er zusammen und lässt das Pergament fallen; dieses hat sich inzwischen selbst entzündet, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen._


	36. Chapter 36

36.

Mit einem leisem „plopp" apparierte Snape vor dem großen Tor der Burg Tintagel. Mit dem geübten Blick des Spions sah er sich prüfend um. Soweit er das in der Dunkelheit beurteilen konnte, war er allein. Nun ja, fast. Über sich vernahm er ein kehliges „krah". Den dunklen Körper des Raben konnte er am wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel nicht ausmachen, aber er war da.

Er verharrte noch kurz, wieder um sich zu versichern, dass er das Richtige tat und setzte sich in Bewegung. Vor dem Tor angekommen, sprach er das Passwort „Nachtschattengewächs".

Es war Wahnsinn, was er hier tat. Er begab sich direkt in die Hände des Feindes. Doch er hatte keine Wahl. Malfoy hatte Hermine.

Langsam öffneten sich die großen Flügeltüren und rasteten schließend mit einem lauten Krachen ein. Snape ging mit langsamen Schritten hindurch in den Burghof. Auch hier war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Hinter ihm fiel das große Tor mit einem lauten Poltern zu.

Jetzt war er hier gefangen, das wusste er.

Direkt gegenüber vom Tor befand sich der Eingang zum Hauptgebäude. Aus der nur angelehnten Tür drang ein Lichtschein und setzte sich auf dem Pflaster des Hofes fort.

Die Schritte seiner Stiefel hallten laut durch den Burghof. Schließlich erreichte er die breite Treppe, die zur Tür hinaufführte. Er erklomm die Stufen mit wenigen Schritten und stieß die Tür auf.

Am anderen Ende der Halle stand Lucius Malfoy und blickte in ein Kaminfeuer während er ihm den Rücken zuwandte.

„Pünktlich wie immer Severus mein alter Freund."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Malfoy sich um.

Snape trat näher. Mit einem verächtlichen Zischen antwortete er.

„Ich komme nie zu früh oder zu spät, ich bin immer genau dann da, wenn ich da sein will (1). Und den Freund kannst Du vergessen Lucius. Du warst damals ein Monster und Du bist es noch heute. Du bist einfach nur verabscheuungswürdig. Wie kann man nur so tief sinken."

„Nicht doch, nicht doch so heftig Severus. Ich dachte wir hätten einen Deal mein Lieber. Wer wird denn so unkooperativ sein? Tsts, das wird Crabbe und Goyle aber gar nicht gefallen. Sie sind so unbeherrscht. Und so ganz allein mit Miss Granger."

„Wo ist sie, ich will sie sehen."

Unterdrückte Wut schwang in Snapes Stimme mit. Er sah sich suchend um.

„Aber Severus, Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich das kleine Schlammblut hier deponiere, damit Du sie einfach mitnehmen kannst? Noch geht es ihr gut. Wenn Du sie sehen willst, da."

Malfoy wies auf ein Denkarium, das seitlich neben dem Kamin in einer Ecke stand.

„Ich habe Granger erst vor einer halben Stunde gesehen, überzeuge Dich davon, dass es ihr gut geht. Noch."

Snape trat an das Denkarium und sah hinein. Er fühlte, wie er in fremde Gedanken gezogen wurde. Er stand jetzt neben Lucius Malfoy, der laut lachte. Nein, er lachte aus. Jemanden. Er blickte in die Richtung, in die Malfoy lachte. Da stand sie. Hermine. So wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Und doch auch wieder nicht. Sie hatte sich verändert. Aber es waren nur kleine Details. Natürlich, sie war erwachsener geworden. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren eindeutig nicht mehr kindlich. Und, oh Merlin, auch der Rest ihres Körpers, er war eindeutig weiblicher geworden. Sie sah Malfoy sehr wütend an.

„Sie mieses Schwein. Professor Snape wird niemals auf ihre Bedingungen eingehen. Eher würde er sterben."

„Nein Miss Granger, er wird, denn sonst werden SIE sterben."

„Ihm liegt nichts an mir. Ich bin nur eine ehemalige Schülerin von ihm. Warum sollte er das also tun?"

Sie sah bezaubernd aus, wenn sie wütend war, das war schon früher so, dachte Snape bei sich. Nur lügen, das konnte sie nicht. Dazu hätte es keines Malfoys bedurft.

„Miss Granger, versuchen Sie gar nicht erst es zu verleugnen. Ich kenne Severus länger als Sie leben. Es gibt nicht wirklich viel, was er vor mir verbergen kann. Es liegt ihm etwas an Ihnen. Sie scheinen die erste Frau seit Lilly Potter zu sein, die ihm wieder etwas bedeutet. Ich habe ihn damals erlebt. Er hat alles für sie getan und er würde auch für Sie alles tun. So ist er, wenn er etwas tut, tut er es richtig."

Malfoy näherte sich ihr, fasste Hermine unter das Kinn und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Also Miss Granger, seien Sie ein liebes Mädchen und benehmen Sie sich. Ach, ich vergaß, ich werde Severus diese Erinnerung zeigen. Also wenn Sie klug sind, sagen Sie jetzt das Richtige."

Malfoy ließ sie los und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig, die Züge wurden weicher.

„Severus…"

Es war nur ein Flüstern.

Snape trat nun ganz dicht an Hermine heran. Er berührte mit der Hand ihre Wange. Er wusste, es war nicht real, aber er konnte nicht anders. Fast war es als fühlte er ihre weiche Haut.

Hermine sah orientierungslos in den Raum, als suche sie jemanden, von dem sie nicht wusste, wo er war.

„Severus, bitte verzeih mir. Ich habe versucht mich zu wehren, aber…"

Sie brach ab. Tränen traten in Ihre Augen.

„Severus ich liebe Dich, was immer Du tust."

Ein befriedigender Ausdruck erschien auf Malfoys Miene.

„So ist es richtig, Granger. Ich hoffe Ihr kleiner Gefühlsausbruch wird Severus davon überzeugen für uns zu arbeiten. Seien Sie also weiterhin mein Gast."

Damit brach die Erinnerung ab und Snape fand sich in der Eingangshalle wieder.

Malfoy trat auf ihn zu.

„So Severus, wie hast Du Dich entschieden? Wie gesagt, solange Du das Richtige tust, wird die kleine Miss Granger unversehrt bleiben, andernfalls…"

Snape schaute Malfoy grimmig an.

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl Lucius? Ich mache es."

„Nun gut alter Freund. Dann begleite mich."

Malfoy führte Snape zu einer Treppe und zusammen stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf.

„Leider sind die Kerker unbenutzbar. Offenbar treiben sich dort ein Paar sehr renitente Geister herum. Man könnte fast meinen, es wären Verwandte von Peeves. Jedenfalls gebärden sie sich ähnlich wild. Ich habe deshalb das Labor im Turm untergebracht."

Mit diesen Worten erreichten sie den obersten Treppenabsatz und blieben vor einer schweren Eichentür, die mit Eisenbeschlägen verstärkt war, stehen. Malfoy öffnete die Tür und sie traten in einen großen Raum, der mit einem kompletten Labor ausgestattet war. Auf dem Tisch lag ein großer Foliant, eingeschlagen in schwärzliches Leder. In großen silbernen Lettern stand dort „Codex Lupus".

Snape zog die Luft scharf ein als das Buch sah.

„Ja mein Lieber, ein echter Schatz nicht wahr. Und falls Du Dir Gedanken wegen einer Flucht machst, vergiss es. Wie Du Dich vielleicht noch erinnern kannst, ist die gesamte Burg mit einer unsichtbaren Mauer umgeben. Durch die Fenster kann also nichts rein und nichts raus. Und die Tür ist ebenfalls mit einem Zauber belegt. Nur für den Fall, dass Du eventuell die Idee hattest das Buch verschwinden zu lassen."

Malfoy ging zur Tür.

„Ich werde Dich jetzt alleine lassen, damit Du Dich Deinen Studien widmen kannst. Ich werde in ein paar Stunden wiederkommen. Lass Dir also nicht zuviel Zeit. Ich erwarte Ergebnisse."

Mit diesen Worten schritt Malfoy durch die Tür und ließ sie ins Schloss fallen.

Snape sah sich um, dann schloss er die Augen. Er sah in seinem Geiste erneut Hermine vor sich, wie ihr Mund die Worte formte.

„Ich liebe Dich…"

---------------------------------------

A/N: (1) Na? Erkannt? Ein etwas abgewandeltes Zitat aus einem meiner absoluten Lieblingsbücher/filme. Ein anderer ebenfalls berühmter Zauberer, Gandalf spricht diese Worte.


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Wie hatte das hier alles nur geschehen können? Hatte sie nicht gerade noch am Fenster gestanden und sehnsüchtig auf ein Zeichen von ihm gewartet? Harry hatte sie dann vom Fenster weggezogen, da es für sie nicht sicher sei.

Sie hatte noch gedacht, dass ihre beiden Aufpasser es mit ihrer Sorge doch ein wenig übertrieben - und dann ging plötzlich alles viel zu schnell.

Die Tür zu ihrem Laden wurde aufgerissen; mehrere vermummte Gestalten stürmten ihre Räume. Sie konnten sich gerade noch im Hinterzimmer verbarrikadieren, als bereits die ersten Flüche in ihre Richtung flogen, sie glücklicherweise jedoch nicht trafen.

Das Glück hielt jedoch nicht an; sie blieben nicht lange unentdeckt, und ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannte. Harry und Ron versuchten noch, sie so gut wie möglich abzuschirmen und sich gleichzeitig gegen die Angreifer zu verteidigen. Doch es waren viel zu viele. Erst wurde Ron getroffen; sie konnte nicht genau sehen, was ihm geschehen war und hoffte nur, dass er noch lebte; dann sank Harry vor ihr zu Boden, und eine Hand packte sie energisch am Arm und riss sie auf die Beine, ehe sie ihren Freunden zu Hilfe eilen konnte.

Sie starrte in das triumphierende Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy.

„Miss Granger, meine Liebe, würden Sie wohl so freundlich sein mich zu begleiten?"

Er riss sie an sich, um mit ihr zu apparieren, und nun war sie hier.

Wo auch immer dieses „Hier" war.

Er hatte sie angeschrieen, ihr ins Gesicht gelacht, sie als Schlammblut bezeichnet – doch all das wäre für sie zu ertragen gewesen, wenn Malfoy nicht plötzlich auf Severus zu sprechen gekommen wäre. Severus – sie fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen.

Malfoy schien viel zu gut Bescheid zu wissen. Severus würde alles für sie tun? Er hätte seit Lilly nicht mehr so für jemanden empfunden?

Eine solche Liebeserklärung, und dann aus dem Munde ihres schlimmsten Feindes? Er wollte sie doch sicher nur gefügig machen…

Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Malfoy auf einmal dicht vor ihr stand und sie mit einer Handbewegung dazu zwang, den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Also Miss Granger, seien Sie ein liebes Mädchen und benehmen Sie sich. Ach, ich vergaß, ich werde Severus diese Erinnerung zeigen. Also wenn Sie klug sind, sagen Sie jetzt das Richtige."

Malfoy ließ sie los und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Er würde Severus diese Erinnerung zeigen?

„Severus…" Es war nur ein Flüstern.

Sie sah orientierungslos in den Raum. Würde er in ihre Augen sehen können?

„Severus, bitte verzeih mir. Ich habe versucht mich zu wehren, aber…"

Sie brach ab. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Severus ich liebe Dich, was immer Du tust."

Ein befriedigender Ausdruck erschien auf Malfoys Gesicht.

„So ist es richtig, Granger. Ich hoffe, Ihr kleiner Gefühlsausbruch wird Severus davon überzeugen, für uns zu arbeiten. Seien Sie also weiterhin mein Gast."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie allein. Allein in einem dunklen Raum mit einem kleinen Fenster und einer Liege darunter. Allein mit Tausenden von Gedanken, die gleichzeitig auf sie einstürmten. Wie es wohl Harry und Ron ginge? Lebten sie noch? Was hatte dieses miese Schwein ihren Freunden angetan? Würde Severus sie retten können? Würde er sich wirklich auf diesen abscheulichen Deal mit Malfoy einlassen? Ihr zuliebe? Hatte er wirklich solch tiefe Gefühle für sie? Konnte das sein?

Mit einem leisen „Plopp" erschien ein Hauself vor ihr, stellte ein Tablett mit Essen vor ihren Füßen ab und verschwand sofort wieder.

Na wunderbar, sie würde sich also auf einen längeren Aufenthalt hier einrichten können.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend warf sie das Tablett wütend an die nächste Wand. Sie war so dermaßen wütend. Auf sich selbst, auf ihre Unachtsamkeit. Auf Malfoy, der es gewagt hatte, sie hier festzuhalten und Severus so unter Druck zu setzen.

Severus – sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und sank schluchzend mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf den Boden. Sie würde hier niemals lebend wieder rauskommen. Malfoy würde schon dafür sorgen, dass man sich ihrer entledigte, wenn ihre Arbeit getan war.

Hoffentlich kam er ihr nicht zu nahe; sie wäre ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

Resignierend sammelte sie das Essen ein und begann, es hastig zu verschlingen. Sie wollte wenigstens bei Kräften sein, wenn sie ihrem Schicksal entgegentrat.

Die Stunden vergangen, es dämmerte bereits, und nichts passierte. Weshalb ließ man sie nur so lange warten? War Severus hier irgendwo? Versuchte man, sie zu befreien? Würde man es überhaupt versuchen?

Müdigkeit überkam sie, und schließlich fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf, in dem sie die Bilder des vergangenen Tages immer wieder einholten.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „Miss Granger?" Sie war sofort hellwach und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Severus?

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie wohl die Güte hätten, mich zu begleiten?" Das schleimige Grinsen von Lucius Malfoy ließ sie innerlich brodeln, doch sie hielt es für besser, sich nicht zu widersetzen. Vorerst.

Sie folgte ihm durch viele Gänge hinauf in einen Turm, der sich als Labor entpuppte.

„Nun, Miss Granger, wie Ihr klarer Verstand sicher bereits bemerkt hat, liegt dort der Codex. Unser lieber Freund Severus hat die ganze Nacht daran gearbeitet. Ich habe ihn angewiesen, seine Ergebnisse dort drüben" – er wies auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes – „zu deponieren, damit Sie fortfahren können. Sie werden sich nun täglich abwechseln und hoffentlich bald zu einem Ergebnis kommen, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Severus war tatsächlich hier gewesen und hatte für Malfoy gearbeitet? Warum hatte er nicht versucht, ihr zu helfen? Warum hatte er sich nicht bemerkbar gemacht? Hatte Malfoy ihn von seinem Vorhaben etwa überzeugen können?

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht, Sie…" brüllte sie ihn an, doch Lucius fiel ihr schneidend ins Wort. „Miss Granger, hüten Sie Ihre Zunge. Severus stimmt mit mir überein, dass der Codex der einzig richtige Weg ist. Wenn Sie sich nun an die Arbeit machen würden? Ich erwarte Fortschritte, wenn ich in ein paar Stunden wiederkomme!"

Mit diesem Satz ließ er eine völlig verwirrte Hermine allein im Labor zurück.

Zögernd ging sie zu den Aufzeichnungen ihres ehemaligen Lehrers hinüber. Sollte er wirklich in Malfoys Sinne im Codex gelesen haben? Sie konnte das nicht glauben.

Resignierend machte sie sich daran, seine Aufzeichnungen mit dem Codex abzugleichen. Er hatte bereits gute Arbeit geleistet und einige Entdeckungen notiert, die ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen konnten. Wäre sie nicht in dieser ausweglosen Situation gewesen, hätte sie es sogar genossen, in diesem alten Werk der Zauberei forschen zu dürfen.

Wenigstens konnte sie so vielleicht das Mittel entdecken, mit dem Remus noch geholfen werden konnte.

Ob Malfoy überhaupt verstand, was Severus dort aufgeschrieben hatte? Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Vielleicht konnten sie beide ja heimlich das richtige Mittel für Remus finden?

Sie dachte nach. Man hatte ihr ihren Zauberstab für ihre Forschung wiedergegeben mit dem Hinweis, dass jeder Fluchtversuch zwecklos sei und haufenweise Schutzzauber über dem Laborraum lagen.

Nun, vielleicht konnte sie Severus eine Nachricht zwischen die Aufzeichnungen legen, die nur er lesen konnte?

Einen Versuch war es wert, und was sollte Malfoy ihr schon tun, wenn er es herausfand? Noch brauchte man sie.

Also schrieb sie eine kurze Notiz:

_Severus,_

_weshalb bist Du nur hergekommen? Geht es Dir gut? Was haben sie Dir angetan? Weißt Du, wie es Harry und Ron geht? Malfoy hatte so ein triumphierendes Lächeln im Gesicht…_

_Hat er Dir wirklich seine Erinnerung gezeigt? Severus, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich es so weit habe kommen lassen. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen. _

_Ich habe diese Notiz so verzaubert, dass sie aussieht wie eine Deiner Aufzeichnungen, so lange nicht Du selbst sie liest. Ich hoffe daher, dass Malfoy sie nicht entdeckt._

_Er sagte, wir sollten abwechselnd arbeiten. Er denkt wohl, er könnte sein Ziel so eher erreichen. Severus, wir dürfen das nicht zulassen! Können wir den Codex nicht doch noch nutzen, um Remus und all den anderen zu helfen? Ach Severus, was soll ich nur tun?_

_Wenn ich nur mit Dir reden könnte…_

_Hermine_

Sie hörte draußen Schritte näher kommen; schnell murmelte sie den entsprechenden Zauber, legte die Notiz ganz oben auf den Stapel und beugte sich wieder über den Codex, auf der Suche nach der Lösung.


	38. Chapter 38

38.

Wieder wurde Snape in das Turmzimmer geführt. Die Tür fiel mit einem Krachen ins Schloss. Wenigstens hatte man ihn gut behandelt. Keine weiteren Folterungen und auch annehmbares Essen. Doch verging fast vor Sorge um Hermine. Bis auf die Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium hatte er keine Nachricht von ihr und auf seine Fragen erhielt er keine Antworten.

Mit einem Seufzen trat er an den Labortisch heran. Merkwürdig, so hatte er seine Notizen nicht hinterlassen. Er unterzog sie einer näheren Betrachtung. Das oberste Blatt sah auf den ersten Blick wie einer seiner Notizen aus. Er nahm das Blatt in die Hand und fing an zu lesen.

Snape gab einen kleinen erstickten Schrei von sich, denn während er las, verschwammen die Buchstaben, geschrieben in seiner gestochen scharfen Handschrift und veränderten sich zu einer anderen, runderen Handschrift und formten neue Wörter. Es war Hermines Handschrift.

Sie lebte, sie war in diesem Raum gewesen. Rasch überflog er ihre Zeilen. Sein Körper erbebte. Und dann geschah etwas, von dem er geglaubt hätte, das dies nie wieder in seinem Leben geschehen würde, was das letzte Mal passiert war als seine Mutter starb.

Er weinte. Alles in ihm brach sich Bahn, alles, was sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten in ihm angestaut hatte. Er ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Gab sich ihnen hin, weinte wegen Hermine, weinte um die Toten, die Verletzten, die Verlorenen, die ganze Welt.

So stand er scheinbar endlos da, bis der Tränenstrom versiegte. Er gönnte sich noch einen kurzen Moment der Besinnung, dann nahm er ein neues Blatt und fing an zu schreiben.

_Geliebte Hermine,_

_mir geht es gut. Momentan sind sie wohl zu sehr auf uns angewiesen. Solange wir unsere Nützlichkeit beweisen, wird das wohl auch so bleiben. Ja Hermine, Lucius hat mir seine Erinnerung gezeigt, ich war da, ich konnte Dich fast berühren. Hermine Du bist wunderschön. _

_Verzweifle nicht, wir werden es schaffen. Doch zu einer schlechten Nachricht. Ich war kurz nach dem Angriff in Deinem Geschäft. Harry war am Leben, jedoch ohnmächtig. Ron ist tot. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß er war Dein Freund. Ich konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun. Harry wurde ins St. Mungos gebracht. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht._

_Deine Notizen haben einen interessanten Ansatz. Ich werde es weiterverfolgen. Lass uns nicht nur nach dem Trank für Lucius suchen, sondern auch gleich nach einem Gegenmittel._

_Ach Hermine, Du fragst warum ich hergekommen bin? Ich hatte nie eine Wahl mein Herz._

_Ich liebe Dich. Ich würde mein Leben für Dich geben._

_Dein Severus_

Dann legte er das Blatt auf den Tisch und trat ans Fenster. Kurze Zeit später erklang von draußen ein leises „krah". Mephisto landete auf dem Fenstersims.

Einige Minuten schauten sich Mensch und Tier intensiv in die Augen, dann erhob sich der Rabe von seinem Platz und flog in die Dämmerung davon, einen tief ins sich versunkenen Severus Snape zurücklassend.


	39. Chapter 39

Severus - Du bist tatsächlich hier. Ich war mir sicher, ich träumte, als ich Deine Aufzeichnungen sah; und doch ist es wahr. Warum nimmst Du nur all diese Gefahren auf Dich, Severus? Doch nicht wegen dieser nervigen Gryffindor-Göre, die Dich nie in Ruhe gelassen hat?   
Das hier, irgendwie alles, kommt mir so unwirklich vor. Hast Du es nicht erst vor ein paar kurzen Wochen gerade so übers Herz bringen können, mir überhaupt einen Brief zu schreiben, um Remus zu helfen?  
Und nun sitzen wir hier - abwechselnd - in der Gewalt von keinem Geringeren als Lucius Malfoy, um etwas zu erforschen, dass Remus und allen anderen schaden soll. Ron soll tot sein? Bei Merlin, wie soll ich das nur glauben, ja, fassen und begreifen können?

Und das nur wegen mir? Wie soll ich jemals den anderen Weasleys wieder unter die Augen treten können? Falls wir jemals hier wieder lebend herauskommen…

Hoffentlich geht es Harry bereits wieder besser.  
Wie krank und gefährlich ist diese Welt nur. Und das, obwohl es keinen dunklen Lord mehr gibt. Aber vielleicht sieht sich Malfoy ja als Erbe...

Und als wäre das alles nicht schlimm genug, musste ich letzte Nacht feststellen, dass ich mich inzwischen nicht einmal mehr auf meine Menschenkenntnis verlassen kann.  
Du hattest Recht, Severus. Du hattest natürlich Recht. Und ich habe es nicht sehen und nicht glauben wollen. Horatio Blohm macht tatsächlich gemeinsame Sache mit Malfoy. Ich wage gar nicht, mir vorzustellen, wie lange Horatio schon in seinen Diensten steht.  
Er ist letzte Nacht in meinem Quartier aufgekreuzt, Severus! Er dachte tatsächlich, er könnte mich von den "anständigen" Beweggründen seines Tuns überzeugen. Er hat auf mich eingeredet, wie mutig und tapfer doch das Auftreten von Malfoy sei, dass er die Zaubererwelt nur vor bösen Kreaturen retten wolle, naja, das ganze Programm eben. Glücklicherweise hattest Du mich gewarnt; sonst hätte mich sein Besuch wohl so unvorbereitet getroffen, dass ich irgendetwas Unüberlegtes getan hätte.  
So habe ich ihn reden lassen; ich dachte, so lange er redet, kann er mir nichts antun. Allerdings hat es ihm nicht sonderlich gefallen, dass ich seinen Moralvorstellungen nichts Gutes abgewinnen konnte. Severus, er hat - er ist...  
Er ist handgreiflich geworden.  
Als ihm irgendwann die Erkenntnis kam, dass er mich nicht überzeugen kann, ist er wütend geworden. Sehr wütend.  
Er hat mich geohrfeigt und angebrüllt, ich als Schlammblut könne das eh nicht verstehen, er hätte seine Zeit mit mir vergeudet, weil er unberechtigterweise Hoffnung für mich gesehen hätte; hätte ich doch nur eingesehen, dass er meine einzige Rettung gewesen wäre... Ja, Severus, ich hätte mich mit ihm einlassen sollen! Er hätte mich dann vor Lucius Malfoy beschützt. Zumindest hat er das behauptet.  
In diesem Augenblick ist mir allerdings ein folgenschwerer Fehler unterlaufen...  
Ach, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Du der richtige Ansprechpartner dafür bist, Severus; ich möchte Dich nur ungern zusätzlich belasten. Doch habe ich andererseits das Bedürfnis, mir das Geschehene "von der Seele reden" zu müssen...  
Doch ich werde das aushalten, Severus. Wir haben schließlich ganz andere Sorgen, nicht wahr?

Wie Du vielleicht gesehen hast, habe ich versucht, anhand Deiner Forschungsansätze weiterzuarbeiten. Ich habe außerdem in dem Kapitel über die Nebenwirkungen dieses Beruhigungszaubers einen Hinweis auf einen entsprechenden Trank entdeckt, der uns und Remus vielleicht helfen könnte. Leider fehlten mir zum Experimentieren jedoch die transtauntanischen Kujambel; mit dem Hinweis, dass eine Umkehr des Trankes Malfoy helfen könnte, habe ich ihn dazu gebracht, sich darum zu kümmern.   
Vielleicht bringt sie Dir jemand bereits jetzt, in Deiner Schicht, und das kann uns irgendwie weiterbringen.

Ich sehne mich nach Normalität, Severus. Nach einem wohligen Kaminfeuer. Nach Deiner Anwesenheit.  
Auch wenn ich Berührungen derzeit vielleicht nicht ertragen könnte - allein Deine Anwesenheit...   
Alles wäre nur halb so schwer zu ertragen. Ron – tot…

Deine Hermine


	40. Chapter 40

40.

Was hat er Dir angetan? Ich bring ihn um diesen dreckigen Hufflepuff! Hermine sag es mir! Ich werde diesen verdammten Kerl umbringen! Hat er Dich…, nein Hermine nicht er. Lucius traue ich alles zu, aber Blohm. Hermine bitte, sag es. Ich komme um vor Sorge um Dich.

Ich breche ihm jeden seiner Finger, die Dich berührt haben einzeln, das schwöre ich.

Hermine ich habe Mephisto nach Hogwarts geschickt, der Orden weiß Bescheid. Ich habe jedoch davon abgeraten einen direkten Angriff auf Tintagel zu unternehmen. Ich kenne die Anlage sehr gut. Ein übereilter Angriff wäre sinnlos. Die Burg ist schon aufgrund ihrer Lage fast uneinnehmbar und wer weiß, was für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen wurden.

Wir müssen noch intensiver an den Tränken forschen. Dein Ansatz mit den transtauntanischen Kujambeln ist sehr interessant, ich glaube jedoch, dass intratauntanische Kujambeln besser geeignet wären, meinst Du nicht?

Ich habe im Codex eine Passage in einer mir unbekannten Sprache entdeckt. Du wirst es kaum glauben, Du weißt, gestern war Vollmond. Ich betrachtete in dem Buch gerade die Zeichnung des Werwolfes, irgendwie ließ mich der Gedanke, als verberge sich mehr hinter der Zeichnung nicht los, schließlich ist es die einzige im gesamten Buch. Da schien plötzlich der Mond durch das Fenster genau auf die entsprechende Seite und plötzlich veränderte sich die Zeichnung und verwandelte sich Schriftzeichen. Es scheint eine Art alte Keilschrift zu sein, doch ich kenne diese Schriftzeichen leider nicht.

Ich habe alles abgeschrieben und diesem Brief beigefügt. Kennst Du diese Sprache? Alle Versuche einen Übersetzungszauber zu wirken, waren erfolglos.

Ich hoffe es so, scheint es mir doch der Schlüssel zu sein nach dem wir suchen, warum sonst sollte es derart verborgen gewesen sein?

Und nenne Dich nicht nervige Gryffindor-Göre, das steht nur gepeinigten Tränkemeistern zu.

Solltest Du Lucius sehen, erzähle ihm alles. Das ist keine Bitte Hermine, tu es. Solange wir einen Wert für ihn besitzen, wird er uns „gut" behandeln, was nicht unbedingt für seine Handlanger gilt. Es wird mir ein besonderes Vergnügen sein die Schmerzensschreie durch die Burg hallen zu hören und Hermine das werden sie. Vielleicht können wir sie auch gegeneinander ausspielen. Versuche ihn dahingehend zu beeinflussen, vielleicht ist Mr. Blohm dann bald Geschichte.

Ich weiß, Hermine, das klingt jetzt sehr grausam, aber ich fürchte wir haben keine große Wahl. Es entspricht nicht Deinen Moralvorstellungen, da bin ich sicher, aber da die Gegenseite nicht zimperlich in der Wahl ihrer Methoden ist, dürfen wir es auch nicht sein.

Glaub mir Hermine, ich habe in meinem Leben sooft Dinge getan, die mir Ekel verursacht haben. Ich höre die Schreie meiner Opfer noch heute in meinen Träumen. Aber das hier Hermine ist Krieg. Es geht ums nackte Überleben. Punkt.

Denk daran, was sie Dir bisher alles angetan haben, verschleppt, misshandelt, Merlin weiß was sonst noch alles und Mr. Weasley ermordet. Wir müssen unbedingt verhindern, dass weitere Mütter ihre Kinder zu Grabe tragen müssen. Arme Molly, es wird hart für sie sein.

Sei skrupellos und hart zu Dir selbst. Und Hermine, lass Dich nicht mit mir erpressen. Sie werden es vielleicht versuchen. Zeig ihnen nichts von Deinen Gefühlen, versuch es an Dir abprallen zu lassen. Lucius wird jede Schwäche die er finden kann, gnadenlos ausnutzen, auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Vergiss nie mein Herz, Du bist stark, stärker als Du selbst glaubst.

Ich warte ungeduldig auf Mephistos Wiederkehr. Falls er mich nicht finden kann, wird er Dich suchen. Denk daran Legilimentik zu benutzen. Du wirst seine Denkweise sehr verschieden zur menschlichen finden, aber bisher ist es ihm noch immer gelungen sich mir verständlich zu machen. Ich habe ihm auch gesagt, er soll sich nach Potter erkundigen. Möglicherweise weiß er wie es ihm geht. Ich sage das zwar nicht gerne, aber ich hoffe Potter hat überlebt. Ich weiß, was er Dir bedeutet Hermine.

Vielleicht finden Potter und ich eines Tages eine Möglichkeit normal miteinander auszukommen. Merlin, habe ich das gerade wirklich geschrieben? Hermine, Hermine.

Dass er und Weasley versucht haben Dich zu beschützen, zeigt mir, dass sie das Herz am rechten Fleck haben. Ich werde meine Einstellung wohl überdenken müssen. Harry ist nicht James. Es ist so schwer alte Vorurteile abzulegen, verzeih. Aber wenn ich einen Werwolf meinen Freund nennen darf, wer weiß was die Zukunft sonst noch bringt.

Ich vertraue fest auf diese Zukunft.

Hermine, ich liebe Dich.

Dein Severus


	41. Chapter 41

41.

Sie dachte einen Moment über das Gelesene nach.  
Sie sollte Lucius Malfoy berichten, was Horatio mit ihr angestellt hatte? Was sollte das bringen? Wahrscheinlich würde er es diesem Mistkerl eher noch gleichtun!  
Und doch... Wenn sie es geschickt anstellte, konnte sie Lucius vielleicht wirklich dazu bewegen, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie in Zukunft in Ruhe gelassen wurde.  
Doch wollte sie Horatio dann dem Zorn von Lucius ausliefern? Er war ihr doch ein guter geschäftlicher Partner gewesen... Hatte er vielleicht unter einem Imperius gestanden? War er vielleicht von Lucius selbst beeinflusst oder beauftragt worden? Oder doch nicht?  
Doch letztlich hatte Severus wohl Recht; sie konnte so nicht arbeiten. Sie brauchte ihre volle Konzentration für die schwierigen Aufgaben, die noch vor ihnen lagen. Wenigstens in den Pausen zwischen ihren Arbeitseinsätzen musste sie sicher sein, damit sie zur Ruhe kommen und ihre Gedanken ordnen konnte.  
Das sollte auch ein Lucius Malfoy nachvollziehen können, oder?

Sie straffte ihre Robe, richtete ihre Haare, ließ den Ausschnitt ihres Oberteils magisch ein wenig tiefer reichen.  
Oh, wie sie das alles hasste!

In diesem Augenblick erschien Lucius in der Tür, um sie zurück zu ihrer Kammer zu bringen.

Sie atmete tief durch und begann das perfide Spiel.

"Mein lieber Lucius", erhob sie das Wort.  
Die Tatsache, dass ihn diese Granger auf einmal mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, und dann auch noch in diesem freundlichen Ton, verwirrte den eintretenden Mann lange genug, um Hermine Gelegenheit zu geben, direkt vor ihn zu treten.  
Ihr angenehmer Duft umschwirrte seine Nasenflügel, und seine Verwirrung wuchs.  
"Ich muss Dir leider eine unerfreuliche Mitteilung machen, mein Lieber" - "Was ist hier los?!" unterbrach er sie unwirsch.  
"Aber, aber, Lucius, diesen Ton kannst Du Dir für Deine unfähigen Handlanger bewahren, nicht wahr?" flötete Hermine und zog ihn weiter in den Raum hinein, in Richtung des Arbeitstisches.  
Sie drückte ihn auf den einzigen Stuhl, der am Tisch stand und positionierte sich vor ihm, indem sie auf der Tischkante Platz nahm.  
"Was willst Du damit sagen, Granger?" fauchte Lucius sie an. Er wollte aggressiv und genervt klingen, doch angesichts dieses beeindruckenden Anblicks, der sich ihm bot, als sich Hermine zu ihm beugte, klang seine Stimme erregter, als er es zugeben wollte.  
Hermine wusste, sie hatte ihn. Und sie hob an, plötzlich lauter und gekränkt.  
"Lucius! Wie kannst Du es nur wagen! Wie kannst Du Deinen Möchtegern-Helfern nur erlauben, mir gegenüber aufdringlich zu werden? Wie soll ich mich darauf konzentrieren können, an der Behebung Deines Problems zu arbeiten, während ich befürchten muss, dass man in meiner Kammer über mich herfällt?"  
Er konnte ihr nicht folgen. Sollte etwa jemand -  
"Miss Granger! Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich niemanden angewiesen habe - "  
"Nun, verboten wohl aber doch offensichtlich auch nicht!" schmollte sie, ihre Stimme wieder leiser, aber bestimmt.  
"Wie sollte es wohl sonst zu erklären sein, dass dieser Mister Blohm es sich erlauben kann, mich zu bedrängen? Mir die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und mir weismachen zu wollen, das alles wäre nur zu meinem Besten?"

Lucius' Gedanken arbeiteten fieberhaft. Dieser Idiot! Er konnte ja verstehen, dass Horatio auf Hermine stand; hätte die gesamte Angelegenheit nicht solch einen ernsten Hintergrund, hätte er mit Sicherheit längst selbst Hand an die Granger gelegt... Aber so... Nichts durfte gefährden, dass Severus und dieses Weibsbild rechtzeitig fündig wurden.  
Einfach nichts! Wie stand er denn sonst vor dem Ministerium da? Immerhin hatte er doch leichtfüßig behauptet, dass bis zur nächsten Sitzung des Zaubergamots alles längst geregelt sei und keine Gefahren mehr bestünden!  
Nun, er konnte Horatio befehlen, bis nach der entscheidenden Entdeckung zu warten; immerhin hatte er ihm ja bisher gute Dienste geleistet und ihn mit wichtigen Informationen versorgt...

Hermine konnte sehen, dass Lucius darüber nachdachte, wie er vorgehen sollte. Sie begriff, dass sie alles auf eine Karte setzen musste, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden; Horatio hin oder her, sollte sie jetzt nicht alle Karten ausspielen, würde ein erneuter Übergriff sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit sein.  
Spätestens nach getaner Arbeit - sie durfte gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

Also erwähnte sie leise, mit dem Gesicht dicht vor seinem, ihr wichtigstes Argument.

"Weißt Du, Lucius", er konnte seine Augen kaum von diesem Ausblick abwenden, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen, "als wenn das alles nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, wollte er mir auch noch weismachen, dass er mich damit vor Dir retten könnte."  
Stille. Doch dann fuhr Lucius plötzlich auf, seine sonst so blasse Gesichtsfarbe deutlich errötet, und Zorn war aus seinen Augen zu lesen. "Was hast Du da gerade gesagt?" Er packte sie an den Schultern.  
"Nun, Lucius, Du hast mich schon verstanden." Es kostete sie so viel Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben und ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Sollte das doch keine so gute Idee von Severus gewesen sein? Doch jetzt hatte sie keine Wahl mehr.  
"Er hat mir versprochen, dass er mich retten und befreien würde, wenn ich mich ihm nur hingegeben hätte. Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen?" Sie versuchte, eine unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
"Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht! Ihm musste doch klar gewesen sein, dass er sich niemals mit Dir messen könnte, Lucius! Auch mir ist das natürlich klar gewesen. Ich habe ihn ausgelacht, Lucius. Ihm gesagt, Du würdest ihn niemals entkommen lassen. Zum Dank hat er mir das hier angetan!"  
Jetzt kam das Schlimmste. Sie musste ihre Bluse öffnen, so dass er sehen konnte, was Horatio angerichtet hatte, als er versucht hatte, Hermine zu vergewaltigen.  
Wenn sie mit ihrer Einschätzung richtig lag, würde ein Lucius Malfoy sich so etwas niemals gefallen lassen.  
Es käme ihm sicher nicht grundsätzlich so sehr darauf an, dass man der Person Hermine Granger etwas angetan hatte; vielmehr verlangte sein übergroßes Ego von Lucius Malfoy, dass er der alleinige Herrscher über seine Gefangenen war.  
Und dann wollte sich auch noch einer seiner Gefolgsleute hinter seinem Rücken sexuelle Befriedigung mit einer seiner Gefangenen holen! Das konnte er nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Hoffte sie.  
Also öffnete sie ihre Bluse. Und behielt Recht.  
Er starrte einen für sie entsetzlich langen Augenblick auf ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch, ihre Schultern; überall Prellungen und Kratzer, teilweise noch offen und blutend.  
"Dieser, dieser – so etwas wird nicht noch einmal geschehen! Warten Sie hier!"

Seinen Zorn kaum noch unter Kontrolle haltend verließ Lucius den Raum.


	42. Chapter 42

42.

Liebster Severus,

ich war mir erst nicht sicher, ob Deine Idee, mit Malfoy zu sprechen, so gut sein würde; es gibt kaum jemanden, der mir mehr Angst macht und den ich noch schwerer einzuschätzen vermag, als Lucius Malfoy.

Doch letzten Endes erwies es sich als gute Entscheidung, Deinen Rat zu befolgen. Der Weg bis zum Ziel war zwar furchtbar und beschämend, doch ich denke, ich habe vorerst meine Ruhe.

Ich musste ihm schöne Augen machen, Severus! Da versucht dieses Möchtegern-Buchhandlungs-Genie, mich zu vergewaltigen, und „zum Dank" muss ich mich dann auch noch meinem schlimmsten Feind an den Hals werfen! Ich ertrage das alles nicht, Severus…

Aber ich werde Dir alles berichten, der Reihe nach.

Wie Horatio in meine Kammer kam, hatte ich Dir ja geschildert. Am Ende konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich war so wütend! Ich habe ihn ausgelacht, angeschrieen, für wen er sich denn halte, mich dermaßen zu hintergehen und mich glauben machen zu wollen, es wäre eine Leichtigkeit, mit Lucius fertig zu werden.

Ich werde wohl den wunden Punkt seines Egos getroffen haben; was dann kam, ging so schnell, dass ich es gar nicht erst fassen konnte. Er hatte plötzlich diesen unglaublichen Hass in den Augen und ist auf mich losgegangen, wollte sich mit Gewalt nehmen, was er freiwillig nicht haben konnte. Ich konnte mich jedoch wehren und habe ihm mein Knie in seine Leistengegend gerammt. Er hat daraufhin von mir abgelassen und sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

Lucius habe ich versucht, um den Finger zu wickeln; habe ihm erklärt, er hätte seine Untergebenen nicht unter Kontrolle, er würde sein Vorhaben riskieren, wenn ich nicht in Ruhe arbeiten könnte… Doch ich habe in seinem Gesicht gesehen, dass er mir nicht glauben wollte, nicht sicher war, ob er mir trauen konnte, was er unternehmen sollte.

Also musste ich zum letzten Mittel greifen. Oh Severus, es war so furchtbar.

Ich habe meine Bluse geöffnet, um ihn meine Verletzungen, die Horatio mir zugefügt hat, sehen zu lassen. Ich werde Dir nicht im einzelnen schildern, wie ich derzeit unter meiner Kleidung aussehe, Severus; doch sei gewiss, es hat ausgereicht, um Lucius wild fluchend aus dem Raum laufen zu sehen. Er hat mir versprochen, ich hätte jetzt die erforderliche Ruhe.

Immerhin habe ich diese Ruhe jetzt. Lucius müsste eigentlich bald wieder hier sein; er hat mich angewiesen, hier auf ihn zu warten.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was er mit Horatio macht; ich bin mir allerdings auch nicht sicher, ob ich es erfahren möchte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich dann fühlen würde. Hätte ich Mitleid? Wäre es mir eine Genugtuung? Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht, Severus. Ich bin so müde.

Hat Mephisto inzwischen den Weg zu Dir zurück gefunden? Ich habe ihn bisher nicht gesehen. Weiß er, wie es Harry geht? Wenn er auch noch stirbt, was mache ich dann? Severus, es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass Du versuchst, ihn in einem etwas anderen, besseren Licht zu sehen; ich bin Dir dankbar dafür, dass Du mir Deine Gedanken mitteilst. Irgendwo in diesem gepeinigten Tränkemeister, wie Du Dich selbst bezeichnest – ich sehe das etwas anders – steckt ein großes, mildes Herz.

Doch was ist, wenn Ihr keine Möglichkeit mehr findet, Euch vielleicht sogar ein wenig anzufreunden? Ich darf gar nicht darüber nachdenken…

Ich versuche also lieber, mich auf das Entscheidende für unsere derzeitige Situation aus Deinem letzten Brief zu konzentrieren. Die Schrift.

Severus, ich konnte kaum glauben, was Du da berichtet hast. Zu gern hätte ich die Verwandlung des Bildes mit eigenen Augen gesehen, und Deine Aufzeichnungen wirklich sehr präzise. Gut, dass Du den Einfall hattest, Dir das Bild näher anzusehen.

Und – Severus, ich kenne diese Schrift! Ich habe vor ein paar Monaten mal ein Werk über den alten Orient mit seinen Kulturen, Gebräuchen und auch seinen Sprachen für einen ägyptischen Kunden bestellt. Und ich gestehe es freimütig: Der Bücherwurm in mir hat gesiegt, und ich habe mir das Buch genauer angesehen, bevor ich es meinem Kunden ausgehändigt habe. Nun, das entspricht zwar eigentlich nicht meinen Prinzipen, aber vielleicht hilft es ja.

Es muss phönizische Schrift sein, Severus! Ich habe Dir eine Liste erstellt mit den Schriftzeichen, an die ich mich noch erinnern konnte. Ich habe die Umsetzungen stichprobenartig an einigen Worten ausprobiert, und ich habe unter anderem das Wort „Werwolf" übersetzen können. Ich habe dieses Wort in Deinen Aufzeichnungen angestrichen.

Ich bin jedoch leider nicht dazu gekommen, mir den Text genau anzusehen; leider fiel mir erst sehr spät wieder ein, wo ich diese Zeichen schon einmal gesehen hatte, und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob alle Zeichen korrekt sind; doch vielleicht kannst Du etwas entdecken, dass uns weiterhilft. Ich kann mich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren, Severus… Diese Müdigkeit… Ich hoffe tatsächlich, dass ich bald wieder in meine Kammer gebracht werde.

Wenn Du mich nur halten könntest…

Deine Hermine

* * *

_Ein paar Augenblicke, nachdem Hermine den Brief beendet und verzaubert hat, erscheint Lucius wieder in der Tür, um sie in ihre Kammer zu bringen. Er spricht nicht, doch auf seinem Gesicht spiegeln sich unendliche Genugtuung und Zufriedenheit._

_Erschaudernd folgt sie ihm._

_Auf halber Strecke kommt ihnen überraschenderweise Severus mit seinem Bewacher entgegen, um in den Turm zu steigen. Lucius' Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelt sich. „Kein Wort!" faucht er, sicher, dass beide ihn hören können._

_Doch beiden genügt ein kurzer Blick in die Augen des anderen. Severus, besorgt wegen ihres letzten Berichtes, versucht, in ihrem Gesicht ihre Verfassung zu erkennen. Sie sieht so erschöpft aus. Doch irgendwie auch – zufrieden? Hoffentlich hat sie etwas entdeckt. Doch dann wird er einiger ihrer Verletzungen gewahr, die sie nicht schnell genug vor ihm verbergen kann. Sämtliche Farbe verlässt sein Gesicht, doch er reißt sich zusammen. Er schenkt ihr einen Blick, in den er all seine Gefühle für sie zu legen versucht, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht allein ist. Doch der Moment vergeht so schnell, wie er gekommen ist, und er ist wieder allein._

_Hermine ist überrascht und zugleich hocherfreut, Severus zu sehen; Lucius hatte wohl zu viel Zeit mit Horatio verbracht, um dieses Aufeinandertreffen zu verhindern. Severus hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, doch seine Gegenwart, seine tatsächliche Nähe, auch wenn sie nur einige Sekunden währte, gab ihr die Kraft, die sie so dringend benötigte._

_Er strahlte Ruhe und Besonnenheit aus, und sein tiefer Blick ließ Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch fliegen, die sie schon verloren geglaubt hatte, so wie sie alles schon verloren geglaubt hatte. Sie lächelte, wollte aufmunternd, zuversichtlich erscheinen, jedoch nicht Lucius' Argwohn auf sich ziehen. Er würde den Text sicher übersetzen und deuten können._

_Vielleicht hatten sie es bald geschafft._

_Voller Zuversicht fiel sie in ihrer Kammer in einen tiefen Schlaf._


	43. Chapter 43

43.

Der Westwind trug Mephisto über die schottischen Highlands. Er liebte dieses Dahingleiten. Dabei konnte er seine Gedanken frei wandern lassen. Und für einen Vogel hatte er erstaunlich viele. Aber schließlich war er ein Rabe, nicht irgendein Vogel. Mephisto war sich dieser Tatsache durchaus mit einigem Stolz bewusst. Vielleicht waren Raben nicht die schönsten oder die schnellsten Vögel. Aber er und seine Verwandten waren mit Sicherheit die intelligentesten Vögel auf diesem Erdenrund.

Mephisto hatte bisher neunzehn Mal den Winter kommen und gehen sehen. Damit zählte er unter dem Rabenvolk als Erwachsener, noch lange reichte er jedoch nicht an die Weisheit der alten Raben heran, die teilweise 30 oder 40 Winter gesehen hatten. Doch er war nun in einem Alter, wo er spürte, dass er nicht weiter allein bleiben wollte. Es musste mehr geben.

Sicher, der große Rabe hatte es doch ganz gut mit ihm gemeint. Nach einer kurzen traurigen Zeit als Küken, war er bei seinem Meister aufgewachsen, einen besseren konnte er sich nicht wünschen. Sein Meister beschäftigte sich viel mit ihm, brachte ihm Dinge bei, die wohl kaum ein anderer Rabe je lernen würde. Und er war so neugierig, bemühte sich immer alles zu verstehen, denn das Leben bot soviel. Und sein Meister war ihm immer ein geduldiger Lehrer gewesen.

Irgendwann merkte er das erste Mal, dass sein Meister in seinen Gedanken war. Anfangs ein gruseliger Gedanke, doch bald merkte er, dass er sich auf diese Art und Weise noch besser mit seinem Meister verständigen konnte. Seine ganze Denkstruktur war Mephisto dem Raben zunächst sehr fremd, doch nach einiger Zeit konnten Mensch und Rabe auf einer Ebene miteinander kommunizieren, wie es weder sie noch jemand anders kaum für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie erlebten viele gemeinsame Abenteuer und wurden ein eingeschworenes Team.

Und so bemerkte Mephisto auch, wie einsam sein Meister war. Seltsam, zu ihm war er immer nett und freundlich, zugegeben manchmal auch streng, doch er war sein Freund. Doch außer ihm hatte sein Meister kaum Freunde. Da war nur der alte Mensch mit dem langen Backengefieder. Er war so etwas wie ein Vater für seinen Meister. Doch der war irgendwann nicht mehr da, sein Meister litt sehr darunter. Dann war da noch die Schwester des Meisters. Sie hatte eine Art an sich auf die Mephisto sofort ansprang, er wusste, wäre sie ein Rabe, er wäre ihr verfallen. Doch leider waren ihre Besuche so selten. Irgendwann freundete sich sein Meister mit einem, ja, was, Menschen an. Sein tierischer Instinkt sagte ihm, dass dieser Mensch nicht nur das zu sein schien, da war mehr.

So wurde aus seinem Meister ein verbitterter einsamer Mensch mit wenigen Freunden. Umgeben von vielen jungen und älteren Menschen in dem Steinnest, das sich ihr Zuhause nannte und doch so allein. Sein Meister hatte ihm einmal auf seine gedachte Frage geantwortet, dass er nicht der Typ für schnelle Bekanntschaften sei und dass es die meisten Menschen sowieso nicht wert wären sie näher kennen zu lernen.

Oft regte sich über die menschlichen Küken auf, die er unterrichtete. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht so intelligent wie er, Mephisto. Er schlug seinem Meister ein ums andere Mal vor, doch die gleiche Methode wie bei ihm zu verwenden, doch sein Meister konnte dann nur gequält lächeln und Worte denken wie „naturblond" oder ähnliches. Mephisto konnte diesen Ausdruck nicht begreifen, aber es klang nicht sehr nett.

Es gab unter den Küken praktisch nur eines, was sein Meister auch einmal lobte, sich aber auch oft über es aufregte. Es schien ein weibliches Küken zu sein. Federn wie ein Nest?

Selbst Mephisto musste darüber lachen, wie sollte das wohl aussehen? Das Küken schien weit intelligenter als die anderen. Aber zum Unmut seines Meisters war es wohl auch ein, wie nannte er es? Penetranter Besserwisser? Manchmal verstand Mephisto seinen Meister nicht. Was, bitteschön, wollte er denn nun? Das Küken war genau wie sie beide selber. Das teilte er seinem Meister auch mit. Warum sie nicht befreundet waren?

Und das erste Mal war sein Meister sprachlos. Seine Antwort ließ lange auf sich warten, als ob sich selber nicht sicher wäre, was er denn nun fühle und denke. Schließlich kam die Erklärung. Man kann nicht einfach mit einem weiblichen Küken befreundet sein, das gehe in der Welt der Menschen nicht. Das Küken dürfe es nie erfahren, dass sein Meister es mochte.

Oh, er mochte es. Dann solle er doch warten bis es ausgewachsen sei und dann eine Familie mit ihm gründen. Jeden anderen hätte seine Meister wohl ins Koma gehext, doch sein Meister sah ihn nur mit einem undeutbaren Blick an und seine Gedanken teilten ihm traurig mit, dass das wohl nie der Fall sein werde, denn es werde ihn nie mögen.

Dann kam der Tag vor zwei Sommern, sein Meister stürmte in ihr Nest und nahm sich von dem Alkohol, etwas was in der Wirkung wie überreife Früchte war, es verwirrte einen. Sein Meister hatte ihm erklärt, dass die Menschen diese Wirkung noch verstärken konnten. Immer und immer wieder nahm er sich und trank es. Mephisto versuchte sich seinem Meister mitzuteilen, doch das einzige, was er immer wieder heraushören konnte war „Sie ist weg".

Mephisto fragte sich wer „sie" war. Endlich bekam er es aus seinem inzwischen sehr indisponierten Meister heraus. Das weibliche Küken, es war weg, es war fertig mit Lernen und zog aus dem großen Nest aus, um woanders noch mehr zu lernen. Wie konnte sie das? Man konnte doch nicht mehr lernen als bei seinem Meister?

Und doch war sie weg. Es traf seinen Meister hart. Mephisto bat den Menschen, der auch ein Tier in sich hatte, Remus nannte sein Meister ihn, zu helfen. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, seinen Meister wieder einigermaßen auf die Beine zu bekommen. Mephisto wusste, dieser Mensch war ein echter Freund und seit diesem Tag hatte er bei dem Raben eine Feder im Flügel.

Die nächsten zwei Sommer kamen und gingen, sein Meister wurde umgänglicher, aber Mephisto wusste, sein Meister dachte immer wieder an das Küken, verglich die anderen immer wieder mit ihm. Und keines konnte bestehen. Dann eines Tages, die Blätter fielen von den Bäumen, kam Phoebe, die Eule seines Meisters mit einem Brief und von diesem Tag an fingen seine Augen wieder an zu leuchten. Es war ein Brief des Kükens. Die Laune seines Meister wurde von Tag zu Tag besser. Und schließlich schickte sein Meister ihn, Mephisto, zu dem Küken. Doch es war kein Küken mehr. Und auch kein Nest auf dem Kopf. Für einen Menschen fand Mephisto das Weibchen attraktiv.

Es nahm ihm den Brief ab und sagte „Hallo, mein Name ist Hermine Granger und wer bist Du mein schöner Rabe?"

Jetzt wusste Mephisto, warum sein Meister sich in dieses Wesen verliebt hatte.

Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte…

* * *

A/N: Vielleicht hat es schon die eine oder andere gemerkt, wir haben das Posten auf einen Viertagesrythmus geändert. Leider gehen uns langsam die Kapitel aus. Aber wir bleiben dran und die Story wird weitergehen. 


	44. Chapter 44

44.

Snape saß im Turmzimmer brütend über einigen Aufzeichnungen Hermines. Es ergab alles noch keinen Sinn. Sie benötigten unbedingt die Übersetzung der phönizischen Schrift, die sich hinter dem Bild des Werwolfes verborgen hatte. Sicher, das war nicht explizit das, was Lucius von ihnen verlangt hatte. Genauer gesagt, es war wahrscheinlich das genaue Gegenteil. Malfoy ging es einzig und allein darum, wie man aus einem Menschen, der sich zu Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandelte, dauerhaft einen Werwolf machen konnte. Hermine und er wollten natürlich das Gegenteil erreichen. Selbst wenn sie eine Lösung finden sollten, der Interessenkonflikt wäre zwangsläufig da.

Außerdem wäre da immer noch das Problem, wie testen, ob man richtig lag. Lupin stand Malfoy nicht zur Verfügung. Und in der Nach-Voldemort-Ära wimmelte es nicht gerade von Werwölfen. Ob bei den Internierten in Askaban ein Werwolf dabei war, wusste Snape nicht. Und selbst wenn, ob dessen ungeachtet ein Malfoy entsprechenden Zugriff auf diese armseligen Kreaturen hatte, war immer noch die Frage.

Über diese Fragen nachsinnend, öffnete sich die Tür und Malfoy trat ein. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.

„Nun, Severus, Du hast lange genug meine Geduld strapaziert, ich verlange einen Zwischenbericht. Und erzähl mir nicht, Ihr habt nichts herausgefunden."

Mit diesen Worten trat Malfoy an den Tisch heran, an dem Snape saß und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Wir sind uns nicht sicher, wir haben einiges erforschen können. Doch…"

Snape warf den Köder aus.

„Was? Nun lass Dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Ihr habt eh keine andere Wahl. Also sprich."

Malfoy schaute ihn begierig an.

„Wir haben einige Theorien herausgearbeitet, wir wissen jedoch nicht, ob sie in der Praxis funktionieren."

„Aha, Ihr braucht also ein lebendes Testobjekt. Sehe ich das richtig mein Freund?"

Malfoy grinste ihn mit einem schmierigen Lächeln an.

„Genau, wie sollen wir sonst wissen, ob wir in die korrekte Richtung forschen?"

Snape war sich inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher, ob seine Strategie nicht doch falsch war. In Malfoys Verhalten konnte er eine Siegesgewissheit erkennen, die ihm nicht behagte.

Malfoy schnippte mit den Fingern, darauf traten Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson ein.

„Ihr sollt Euer Testobjekt bekommen. Crabbe, Goyle, haltet ihn fest."

Daraufhin traten die zwei Gorillas an Snape heran, zerrten ihn vom Stuhl und stießen ihn gegen die Wand. Währenddessen zog Malfoy eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und trat vor ihn.

Er hielt die Phiole ganz dicht vor Snapes Augen. Der Inhalt funkelte blutrot. Parkinson trat näher, direkt hinter Malfoy.

„Das Severus, ist das Vermächtnis von Fenrir Greyback. Du kannst Dich an ihn erinnern? Unseren durchgeknallten Werwolf? Der nichts anderes im Sinn hatte, als Leute zu beißen? Egal, ob er zwischendurch mal Mensch war?"

Oh ja, Snape konnte sich gut an diesen Psychopathen erinnern. Mehr als einmal hatte er den Dunklen Lord ersucht Greyback zu beseitigen, denn er war ihrer Sache nicht immer hilfreich gewesen. Er hatte auch als Todesser mehr seine eigenen Interessen verfolgt, als die des Dunklen Lords. Aber irgendwie hatte Voldemort einen Narren an diesem Wolf gefressen. Vielleicht hielt er ihn für sein persönliches Kuscheltier?

Unzählige Opfer gingen auf sein Konto, auch Todesser. Und nicht alle überlebten, denn er begnügte sich nicht damit seine Opfer zu beißen, damit sie zum Werwolf wurden, nein er verfiel ein ums andere Mal in einen bestialischen Blutrausch und zerfetzte seine Opfer regelrecht. Es war einfach nur widerlich, er machte damals vor nichts halt, Kinder, Frauen, selbst Tiere. Aber was hatte das mit ihm im Jetzt und Hier zu tun? Fenrir Greyback war tot.

„In dieser Phiole befindet sich Blut, sein Blut Severus. Werwolfblut."

Malfoy setzte ein hämisches Grinsen auf, als er den Funken der Erkenntnis in Severus Augen sah.

„Aber es ist nur Blut. Zum Werwolf wird man nur, wenn man von einem gebissen wird."

Es war ein schwacher Einwand. Das wusste Snape. Lucius hatte sich sicherlich nicht die Mühe gemacht, wenn er nicht wusste, dass es auch anders ging.

„Greyback war nicht irgendein Werwolf Severus. Er war gehörte der alten Art an, er war kein normaler Werwolf, das wirst Du sicherlich bemerkt haben. Sein Blut allein reicht, um einen Menschen zum Werwolf zu machen. Natürlich hat Fenrir davon nie Gebrauch gemacht. Ha, wo bliebe für ihn da der Genuss. Aber es ist so. Aber nun Severus, werde ICH davon Gebrauch machen. Und Du wirst mein Testobjekt sein. Unsere Miss Parkinson hier ist geübt im Gebrauch von Spritzen und anderen unerfreulichen Werkzeugen.

Mit diesen Worten gab er Parkinson die Phiole. Diese holte eine Spritze hervor und zog den Inhalt der Phiole auf.

Snape versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Malfoy sprach umgehend eine Ganzkörperklammer über ihn und so verharrte er reglos an der Wand, nur gehalten von Crabbe und Goyle.

Parkinson trat an ihn heran, riss sein Hemd auf, bis seine Brust nackt war.

„Oh, was für entzückende Narben."

Fast zärtlich fuhr sie eine besondere große und lange Narbe nach. Ihr schien zu gefallen, was sie sah.

„Hätte ich in meiner Schulzeit gewusst, was sich unter diesen Gewändern verbirgt Professor…"

Snape konnte sie nur hasserfüllt anstarren. Er war diesen Monstern bewegungslos ausgeliefert.

„Die Injektion muss intrakardial gesetzt werden Professor. Sie wissen sicher, was das bedeutet. Ich werde das Blut direkt in Ihr Herz injizieren. Das wird äußerst schmerzhaft, aber im Vergleich zu einem Crucio doch nur ein Mückenstich."

Parkinson fing an zu kichern. Doch dann wurde sie ernst und setzte die Spritze an. Sie blickte noch einmal zu Malfoy, der ihr bestätigend zunickte. Daraufhin stach sie Snape die Spritze direkt in die Brust, mitten ins Herz.

Snape durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz, der sich bis in sämtliche Nervenenden seines Körpers fortsetzte. Seine Sicht verschwamm und färbte sich rot. Daraufhin glitt dankbar in Ohnmacht.

Das vereinte Lachen seiner Peiniger hörte er schon nicht mehr.


	45. Chapter 45

An dieser Stelle eine Anmerkung in eigener Sache: Im Laufe dieses Kapitels werdet Ihr ein Gedicht entdecken. Ich habe meinem großen Bruder nur in groben Zügen geschildert, worum es in unserer Story geht (er hat nicht einmal die Bücher gelesen), und dann hat er sich hingesetzt und gedichtet. Und wie! Ich bin sehr stolz auf das, was er uns zusammengereimt hat, und so dankbar, wie man nur sein kann! DANKE, ATWAR:o)

WampeLampe

* * *

45.

Lucius Malfoy erschien, um sie abzuholen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, die Verse übersetzt zu sehen. Severus hatte es bestimmt geschafft, das Rätsel zu lösen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Alphabet korrekt war. Es musste einfach phönizisch sein! Der Blick in seine Augen, bevor sie sich schlafen gelegt hatte, hatte ihr die nötige Zuversicht gegeben.  
Völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie zunächst nicht, dass Lucius einen anderen Weg als üblich eingeschlagen hatte.  
Bis er sich ihr zuwandte: „Nun, Miss Granger, mein lieber Freund Severus hat mir anvertraut, dass meine beiden Turteltäubchen hier schon ein gutes Stück vorangekommen sind." Er grinste schief.  
Severus hatte was? Sollte er des Rätsels Lösung etwa tatsächlich bereits erarbeitet haben? Und dann hatte er es sofort Malfoy erzählt? Aber es war doch nur eine Theorie! Sie hatten doch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, Versuche zu machen. Wie sollten sie auch? Sollte ein Trank hinter der phönizischen Schrift verborgen sein, wer sollte ihn trinken? Seit Werwölfe so dermaßen gejagt wurden, würde selbst Malfoy niemanden finden, der ihm freiwillig als Testobjekt zur Verfügung stand. Oder sollte er jemanden dazu gezwungen haben? Doch wie hatte Severus so schnell etwas brauen können?  
Ihr Verstand überschlug sich.  
„Miss Granger, es ist mir geradezu eine Freude, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass ich ein geeignetes Testobjekt für ein paar praktische Versuche auftreiben konnte!" Einladend schwang Malfoy seinen Arm nun in einen Raum herein, der tief unten in den Kerkern verborgen war.  
Unsicher trat sie ein. Tatsächlich – Malfoy hatte einen Werwolf gefangen! Oh, dieser Schuft!  
Die arme Kreatur hockte in einer Ecke des Verlieses, in dem es untergebracht war. Merkwürdig, dieser Werwolf hier verhielt sich ganz ruhig. Sollte Malfoy ihn ruhig gestellt haben? Diese Augen…  
Neben dem Gitter erschien Pansy Parkinson, noch breiter grinsend, als es Malfoy bereits tat. Sie hielt eine Spritze in der Hand. Was wurde hier nur gespielt?  
„Severus, alter Freund, erhebe Dich und begrüße Deine kleine Freundin, wie es sich für einen gestandenen Werwolf gehört!" Malfoy unterdrückte ein Lachen nur halbherzig.  
„Severus??" entfuhr es Hermine, bevor sie die Hände vor dem Mund zusammenschlug.  
Der Werwolf – Severus – hob leicht den Kopf und blickte Hermine direkt in die Augen, bewegte sich ansonsten aber nicht.  
Bei Merlin! Sie wollte das alles nicht glauben. Wie hatte Malfoy Severus nur – ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Pansy Parkinson zu sprechen begann.  
„Hermine, Liebes, begrüße mit uns einen direkten Abkömmling des großen Fenrir Greyback! Ein wenig Blut dieses prächtigen Mannes mitten ins Herz, und es wird noch jeder zum Tier!"  
Sie konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten, fing sich aber rasch wieder, als Malfoy, diesmal in ernstem, geschäftigen Ton, wieder zu sprechen begann.  
„Miss Granger, ich habe den gesamten Inhalt des Turmzimmers nunmehr hier nach unten bringen lassen. Ihre Aufzeichnungen liegen dort" – er wies auf einen Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes – „und alle Zutaten hier drüben. Ich erwarte, dass sie Versuchsreihen erstellen und diese auch durchführen. Severus wird alles zu sich nehmen, was Sie ihm geben, nicht wahr?" Er blickte zu Severus. Dieser nickte ergeben.  
„Fangen Sie an, Miss Granger! Ich erwarte Ergebnisse! Sollten Sie es tatsächlich schaffen, dieses treue Fellknäuel hier zurückzuverwandeln, erwarte ich, dass Sie umgehend damit beginnen, eine Umkehr des Zaubers zu erarbeiten! Ich dulde keine Verzögerungen mehr!"  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum, Pansy Parkinson ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Sie ließ sich vor dem Gitter, hinter dem Severus kauerte, auf die Knie fallen.

„Severus?" Sie hielt einen Arm in seinen Käfig hinein, wohl wissend, dass sie dabei eben diesen Arm riskierte.

Die Kreatur kam bedrohlich langsam auf sie zu, machte dann jedoch kurz vor ihrer Hand halt, um sich von ihr berühren zu lassen. Seine Augen waren auf die ihren fixiert.

Sie strich ihm über die Wange, Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Severus… Dieser Mistkerl! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Wie stellt der sich das vor? Soll ich ein bisschen rumexperimentieren, ein paar Kräuter hier, ein paar Wurzeln da, und dann einfach an Dir rumprobieren?" Ihr anfängliches Entsetzen wich einer Wut, die sie so noch nie gefühlt hatte. Sie erhob sich, ihren Blick durch den Raum wandernd; der Stuhl, der das Pech hatte, zu dicht an ihrem Standort zu sein, flog mit einem lauten Schrei an die Wand und zerbarst in zahlreiche kleine Teile.

Ihr Schluchzen bahnte sich einen Weg ihre Kehle hinauf, und tränenüberströmt ließ sie sich schließlich mit dem Rücken zu Severus an seinen Gittern hinabsinken.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so gesessen hatte; irgendwann war Severus zu ihr herübergekommen und hatte sich hinter sie gelegt, so dass sie seine Körperwärme durch die Gitterstäbe fühlen konnte. Sie beruhigte sich, strich Severus über das Fell und erhob sich wieder.

„Verzeih, Severus. Ich werde mich jetzt an die Arbeit machen."

Mit diesen Worten zauberte sie den Stuhl in seinen Ursprungszustand zurück und vergrub sich in ihren Notizen mit den phönizischen Zeichen und ihrem Übersetzungs-Alphabet.

Stunde um Stunde verging; Hermines Kopf war hochrot, mit Feuereifer war sie in ihrem Element. Der Werwolf konnte nur staunend zur Kenntnis nehmen, wie sie offenbar keine Mühe hatte, stundenlang ohne Nahrung oder Wasser zu arbeiten, um Zeit zu sparen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, sah sie triumphierend auf, packte ihre Unterlagen und kam zu ihm an das Gitter.

„Severus, ich denke, ich habe es. Die Zutaten sind nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken, und ich hätte niemals von mir selbst gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber ich denke, wir werden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Leichen gehen müssen, wenn wir Dir helfen wollen. Wenn Du es doch nur durchsehen könntest… Ich werde es Dir vorlesen:

_**Klumpfußens Trunke wider dem Tiere**_

_Geschieht es nun, dass dem sonst friedlichen Kerle __  
__nächtens, bei des Firmaments voll stehender Perle __  
__sprießen das Fell, die Klauen und die Reißer, __  
__so gib ihm, darauf achte gut, __  
__bevor er sich verwandeln tut, __  
__folgenden Trunke zwischen die Beißer: _

_Zufürderst nimm der alten Jungfer Blut __  
__auf dass es das Tier beruhigen tut __  
__denn dies entbehrt der animalischen Triebe __  
__auf Grund von niemals erfahrener Liebe. _

_Als zweites gib des Karpfens Auge hinzu, __  
__trüb und alt, so bleibt des Hasses Lodern kalt, __  
__auf dass das Tier erblinde im Manne, __  
__und rühr es unter in erzener Wanne._

_  
__Gegen des Tieres schauerlich Körperkraft __  
__hilft des Klatschmohns heißer Blütensaft. __  
__Dies rühr als Drittes dem Trunke nun zu, __  
__auf das Du hast vor dem Tiere die Ruh. _

_Auf diese Weise, verwirrt und gebannt, __  
__ist das Tier an Herz, der Seel und der Hand, __  
__doch beachte tunlichst folgende Sache, __  
__auf dass der Kerl nicht werde zum Greise __  
__und trotz des Trunks noch jugendlich lache. _

_Der alten Jungfer Blut entnimm gegen acht __  
__direkt vor des Neumonds versteckter Pracht, __  
__ob freiwillig oder unter Zwang __  
__ist hierbei nicht von Belang, __  
__mit einem schartig Messer voll Rust __  
__direkt aus der noch schlagenden Brust. _

_Entnimm dem Karpfen, dem alten Fisch, __  
__stets von den Augen das Linke __  
__auf einem bemoosten, steinernen Tisch. __  
__Denn nimmst Du der Augen das Recht __  
__auf einem Tisch aus anderm Geflecht __  
__des Trunkes starke doch unheilige Macht __  
__verschwindet in dem er lauthals zerkracht. _

_Den Mohn für die dritte Zutat im Extrakt __  
__stets bei Vollmond gut in Jute einpack __  
__Um die Blüten aber lauf im Kreise __  
__gegen die Zeit, rückwärtigerweise __  
__dreimal, bevor Du sie der Erde entrupfst __  
__und sie dabei mit Deinem Schweiße betupfst. _

_Nach der beschriebnen Zubereitungsweise __  
__sei Dir nun hier noch geschildert: __  
__Des Blutes bedarf es zweier des Ganzen eines Liter __  
__auf dass der Kerl nicht mehr verwildert, __  
__des Auges, nicht vertrocknet, eines an der Zahl __  
__ein Dutzend nimm von des Klatschmonds Blüten __  
__und gelindert wird sein die verfluchte Qual._

_Am Ende dieser Schrift, zum Schluss __  
__ein wichtig Anmerk vom Klumppfuß, __  
__Meister der Trunkesalchemie __  
__hinsichtlich moralischer Bedenken: __  
__Du tauschst ein altes Leben gegen neu __  
__auf dass es wieder Dein Herz erfreu, __  
__drum kannst Du sie Dir schenken._

Was meinst Du? Soll ich Lucius die Zutaten besorgen lassen?"

Die Augen des Werwolfes waren weit aufgerissen. Hermine musste lächeln; für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als hätte Severus die Kontrolle über seinen animalischen Körper verloren. Hatte er gerade tatsächlich mit dem Schwanz gewedelt? Doch dieser Moment war so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war, und der Werwolf neigte den Kopf als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung. Sie berührte ihn an der Wange; ihre Augen trafen sich.

Und dann trug sie der Wache, die draußen vor der Tür wartete, auf, nach Lucius schicken zu lassen.


	46. Chapter 46

46.

Verwirrung, Schwindel, Übelkeit. Was war geschehen? Er konnte kaum klar denken. Er fühlte sich…wild, aggressiv. Er öffnete die Augen. Ein roter Schleier lag über seinem Blick. Ihn überkam die unbändige Lust zu verletzen, zu töten. Er verstand das alles nicht. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Was genau war mit ihm geschehen? Lucius, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, eine Spritze, die immer näher kam, kaltes Metall auf und in seiner Brust, Schmerz, entsetzlicher Schmerz, grausames Lachen und eine gnädige Ohnmacht die ihn umschloss.

Ja das war es, das Blut des Fenrir Greyback laut Lucius. Und Parkinson, die ihm eine Spritze mit dem Blut direkt in sein Herz stieß. Er blickte an sich hinab und erstarrte. Kein Stoff und auch nicht seine blasse Haut mit den vielen feinen Narben. Er sah…Fell. Schwarzes Fell. Panik erfasste ihn. Er war ein Werwolf! Und saß in einem Käfig.

Nein, er wollte schreien, doch alles, was aus seinem Mund kam war ein lang gezogenes Heulen. Unbändige Wut überkam ihn, alles was noch Mensch in ihm war, setzte in diesem Moment aus und er verfiel in Raserei. Er warf sich gegen die Gitterstäbe, immer und immer wieder, verletzte sich selbst dabei, aber sie verbogen sich keinen Millimeter.

Langsam ebbte sein Blutrausch ab. Erschöpft sank er in einer Ecke seines Käfigs zusammen. Welch Ironie, er, der Schöpfer des Wolfsbanntrankes selber ein Werwolf. Hätte er es in seiner derzeitigen Gestalt gekonnt, er hätte ob der Situation gelacht. Doch dann wurde er stutzig. Er war nun ein Werwolf, keine Frage, aber er verhielt sich nicht wie die Werwölfe, die er kannte und außerdem war definitiv kein Vollmond. Lag es an Greybacks Blut? Er wusste, Fenrir war kein gewöhnlicher Werwolf gewesen. Soweit er ihm bekannt war verwandelte dieser sich zwar wie alle anderen an Vollmond in einen Werwolf, aber auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt war sein Verhalten das eines Werwolfs und er hatte als Mensch andere Menschen verletzt und auch diese zu Wölfen gemacht.

Merkwürdig, vielleicht hatte dieses Blut auch auf ihn Auswirkungen, die ihn von anderen Werwölfen unterschieden. Er versuchte zu sprechen. Ein Heulen erklang. Nein, Sprechen ging wohl nicht. Lesen eventuell. Er sah sich um. Da auf dem Tisch lagen ihre Aufzeichnungen, ein Buch war aufgeschlagen. Er versuchte etwas zu entziffern, nein die Zeichen blieben unverständlich für ihn. Wieder ein Fehlschlag. Zaubern? Er versuchte einen einfachen Zauber, der weder Stab noch Spruch erforderte. Normalerweise einer seiner leichtesten Übungen. Nichts, es ging nicht. Frustration machte sich in ihm breit.

Aber vielleicht ging ja…, er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, versuchte sich die vertraute Gestalt vorzustellen. Versuchte das Bild auf seine vor ihm erhobene Hand zu projizieren. Und tatsächlich, er vermeinte einzelne Federn zu erkennen, doch schnell verwandelten sie sich wieder in das schwarze Fell eines Werwolfes zurück. Immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg, doch es kostete ihn Kraft. Er beschloss es später wieder zu probieren.

Wie würde er sich Menschen gegenüber verhalten? Er wusste es nicht und so musste er abwarten bis er die Gelegenheit bekam. Und so machte er es sich in einer Käfigecke so gemütlich wie möglich und sank in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf.

Er erwachte vom Öffnen der Kerkertür. Verschlafen blickte er auf und sah Malfoy, Parkinson und Hermine eintreten. Nein, nicht Hermine. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Was hatten sie vor mit ihnen?

Lucius trat vor und fing an zu sprechen.

„Severus, alter Freund, erhebe Dich und begrüße Deine kleine Freundin, wie es sich für einen gestandenen Werwolf gehört!"

Ein fieses Lachen entkam Malfoys Kehle.

Hermine schien langsam die Erkenntnis zu überkommen, wer dieser Werwolf war, erschreckt riss sie die Augen auf und schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen.

„Severus??"

Er, der Wolf, konnte alles verstehen, wenigstens etwas. Er hob leicht den Kopf und sah Hermine an.

Malfoy und Parkinson sprachen zu Hermine, doch Severus hörte nicht hin, unverwandt starrte er Hermine an. Unerreichbar war sie, denn er war nun ein Wolf, eine Last, ein Ungeheuer, keine Hilfe. Sie würde sich von ihm abwenden.

Doch sobald sich die Tür hinter Malfoy und Parkinson schloss, eilte Hermine zu seinem Käfig und sank nieder.

„Severus?"

Dabei streckte sie ihren Arm durch die Gitterstäbe.

Severus erstarrte. Sie musste doch wissen, dass sie viel riskierte, zuviel. Er war ein Werwolf!

Er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, doch, Merlin, er stellte fest, dass er das gar nicht musste!

Seine Gefühle Hermine gegenüber waren immer noch dieselben, es waren seine menschlichen Gefühle. Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte keine Erklärung dafür. Oh, wie wünschte er sich Hermine mitteilen zu können.

Langsam näherte er sich der ausgestreckten Hand, bis Hermine ihn berühren konnte, dabei fixierte er ihre Augen, um ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu vermitteln.

Und da, sie berührte ihn, berührte ihn so wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Nicht als Mensch und schon gar nicht als Wolf. Sanft strich sie ihm mit ihrer Hand über seine bepelzte Wange. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

„Severus… Dieser Mistkerl! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Wie stellt der sich das vor? Soll ich ein bisschen rumexperimentieren, ein paar Kräuter hier, ein paar Wurzeln da, und dann einfach an Dir rumprobieren?"

Ruckartig erhob sie sich und fing an die Einrichtung des Kerkers zu demolieren. Schließlich ließ sie sich mit dem Rücken am Käfig niedersinken.

Severus fühlte sich hilflos, schon als Mensch wäre er mit dieser Masse an Emotionen überfordert gewesen, wie sehr dann als Wolf. Er konnte ihr keine beruhigenden Worte spenden, sie nicht in den Arm nehmen und festhalten. Ihm blieb nur ebenfalls am Gitter zu kauern, und so lag er dort und versuchte ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. So hilflos und ganz und gar nicht wölfisch.

Wie es schien nach einer halben Ewigkeit sprang Hermine auf und fing an zu arbeiten. Sie vergrub in ihre Aufzeichnungen, las etwas hier und überprüfte es dort. So verging wiederum Stunde um Stunde und Severus blieb nichts anderes übrig als staunend der kleinen zarten Person zuzusehen, die geschäftig hin und herwuselte.

Schließlich erhob sie sich mit einem triumphierenden Blick und trat zum Käfig.

„Severus, ich denke, ich habe es. Die Zutaten sind nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken, und ich hätte niemals von mir selbst gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber ich denke, wir werden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Leichen gehen müssen, wenn wir Dir helfen wollen. Wenn Du es doch nur durchsehen könntest…

Sie las ihm ein Rezept vor, wie er es selbst als erfahrender Tränkemeister noch nie gehört hatte.

Zumindest einige der Zutaten und ihrer Gewinnung und Verwendung waren im besten Falle… abenteuerlich.

„Was meinst Du? Soll ich Lucius die Zutaten besorgen lassen?"

Hermine sagte es in einem Tonfall, als würde es sich um das Rezept einer Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte handeln. Aber ja, es könnte klappen, warum nicht? Severus sah Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Unwillkürlich fing er an mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Hermine streichelte noch einmal seine Wange und ließ dann nach Lucius rufen.


	47. Chapter 47

Achtung! Dieses Kapitel enthält explizit beschriebene sexuelle Handlungen!

* * *

47. 

Na also, endlich gab es Ergebnisse. Granger hatte ihn rufen lassen. Aufgeregt drückte sie Lucius eine Liste in die Hand. Immer wieder gingen ihre Blicke zu dem Werwolf, der einst Severus Snape war. Oh ja, er bemerkte die heimlichen Blicke, die das Schlammblut Severus selbst in seiner verwandelten Form zuwarf. Kaum zu glauben, doch Granger schien etwas für Snape zu empfinden. Vergebene Liebesmüh Schlammblut! Lucius kannte Severus seit seiner frühesten Kindheit. Er und Frauen? Das passte nicht zusammen. Severus war nicht gerade der Womanizer, sein Verhältnis zu Frauen ging über kurze rein körperliche Kontakte nicht hinaus, da war er sich sicher.

Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die zwei und verließ den ungemütlichen Kerker wieder und ging in seine Räume. Dort angekommen ließ er sich in einen bequemen Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer sinken, um die Liste zu studieren. Lucius Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Selbst er, der über einen UTZ in Zaubertränke nicht hinausgekommen war, erkannte die Kuriosität der einzelnen Bestandteile des Trankes.

Da war zuerst das Blut einer alten Jungfer, nun ja das sollte nicht schwer sein, theoretisch, denn es wurden einige Bedingungen genannt. Um acht Uhr am Neumond mit einem schartigen rostigen Messer aus der Brust der alten Jungfer um die zwei Liter Blut abzuzapfen, nun das sollte für ihn kein Problem darstellen. Neumond war bald, es stellte sich nur die Frage nach dem Opfer. Lucius hätte natürlich einfach eine alte Frau von der Straße greifen können, nur ob die noch jungfräulich war? Außerdem, das wäre auch zu einfach. Lucius sann eine Weile nach und plötzlich schlich sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Ja natürlich, er hatte das perfekte Opfer, falls sie noch lebte. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz.

Lucius wandte sich der zweiten Zutat zu. Das linke Auge eines alten Karpfens. Hm, auch das sollte machbar sein. Allerdings musste das Auge auf einem bemoosten Stein entnommen werden. Na ja, eine durchaus lösbare Aufgabe. Dann wandte er sich der dritten Zutat zu. Klatschmohn. Zu pflücken bei Vollmond. Lucius stöhnte leise. Das hieß ein Monat Verzögerung. Und dann in Jute einpacken. Es wurde immer merkwürdiger. Er las weiter und fing dann fast an zu lachen. Dreimal entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn rückwärts um den Mohn laufen und dabei Schweiß über den Blumen verteilen und erst dann ernten. Und zwar ein Dutzend.

Wenigstens handelte es sich nur um drei Zutaten. Da zwei der Bestandteile einen Zeitfaktor beinhalteten, war ein strenger Zeitplan vonnöten. Lucius überlegte. In zwei Tagen war Neumond. Er selbst würde sich um die alte Jungfer kümmern. Den Klatschmohn würde er Pansy überlassen. Da Crabbe und Goyle schon fast grenzdebil waren, würde er das Karpfenauge durch einen Hauselfen besorgen lassen. Ja, so würde es funktionieren. Er klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter.

Er schnipste mit den Fingern. Gleich darauf erschien mit einem leisen Plopp ein Hauself.

„Wie kann Scrubber seinem Herrn zu Diensten sein?"

„Sag Lady Parkinson sie möge mich aufzusuchen."

„Scrubber wird Lady Parkinson umgehend Bescheid sagen Herr."

So schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war, verschwand der Elf mit einem Plopp wieder.

Lucius schloss die Augen. Er brauchte jetzt ein bisschen Entspannung und die konnte Pansy ihm verschaffen. Sie war zwar nicht unbedingt eine Schönheit, aber äußerst willig seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen.

Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs öffnete sich die Tür und Pansy trat ein.

„Hallo Lucius, Du wolltest mich sehen?"

Nun ja, sehen war nicht das richtige Wort. Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabs fielen Pansy sämtliche Kleidungsstücke vom Körper. Offensichtlich an diese Behandlung gewöhnt, trat sie vor seinen Sessel und sah ihn fragend an. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er ihr sich vor ihn zu knien. Umgehend kam sie der wortlosen Aufforderung nach und machte sich an seinem Hosenschlitz zu schaffen. Mit geübten Handbewegungen hatte sie innerhalb von Sekunden seinen Schwanz in ihrem Mund und begann ihn lutschen, mit ihren Fingern bearbeitete sie währenddessen seine Eier. Lucius merkte, wie sein bestes Stück rasch reagierte und hart wurde. Er drückte Pansys Kopf mit seinen Händen im Rhythmus tiefer, so dass sein Phallus ihren ganzen Mund ausfüllte. Er stöhnte leise, ja so war es richtig. Aber oh, zu schnell.

„Hör auf. Da rüber."

Er blickte zum großen Himmelbett. Sofort erhob sie sich, ging zum Bett hinüber und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Langsam schritt er zu ihr hinüber. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sich auszuziehen, wozu auch. Was er mit der Schlampe vorhatte, würde auch so gehen.

„Auf das Bett und knie Dich hin." Lucius Anweisungen waren immer kurz und präzise.

Und Pansy gehorchte immer. Sie tat das Verlangte und verharrte in dieser Position, ihr Hinterteil Lucius entgegengestreckt. Mit einem seiner langen blassen Finger strich er Pansy erst über ihren vorderen Eingang, um dann den Finger in ihr zu versenken und ihn gleichmäßig in ihr zu bewegen. Schließlich nahm er noch mehr Finger hinzu. Ja er merkte, Pansy wurde langsam feucht. Ein leises Ächzen kam aus ihrem Mund. Lucius nahm die Finger wieder aus ihrem feuchten Loch. Er beugte sich tiefer, sog den salzigen Geruch Ihres Saftes ein und ließ seine Zunge über ihre Spalte gleiten. Er liebte diesen einzigartigen Geschmack, jede Frau war da anders, doch am Ende waren sie alle gleich. Huren, alle miteinander.

Er trieb seine Zunge tief in sie hinein, dann wieder über ihren Lustknoten, anschließend wanderte seine Zunge zu ihrem hinteren Eingang und begann auch dort seine Zunge kreisend einzusetzen. Ja Schlampe, Du weißt, was jetzt kommt, nicht wahr? Ohne ein Wort der Warnung richtete sich Lucius auf und stieß Pansy mit einem rohen Stoß seinen harten Prügel in ihren Hintereingang. Nur kurz zuckte sie zusammen. Dann bewegten sich beide im Gleichtakt. Er nahm sie hart und brutal. Seine Hände vergruben sich grob in ihren Brüsten, kniffen brutal in ihre Brustwarzen. Doch Pansy schien das nur noch mehr anzutörnen. Lautes entzücktes Grunzen entwich ihrem Mund. Lucius wechselte zu ihrem vorderen Eingang. Mit Leichtigkeit glitt sein Schwanz in ihre nasse Höhle. Die Schlampe vor ihm tropfte nur so vor Geilheit. Schade, dass Draco nicht da war, sinnierte Lucius. Zu zweit hatten sie mit Pansy noch mehr Spaß, während sie es ihr gleichzeitig besorgten.

Dieser Gedanke erregte Lucius noch mehr. Er krallte seine Hände in ihre Pobacken, schlug diese, bis seine Fingerabdrücke sichtbar wurden.

„Schrei Du Schlampe, schrei Deine Geilheit raus!"

„Lucius, oh Lucius, ja stoß mich. Tiefer, ja besorgs mir. Oh Du Hengst. Mehr, ja, ja."

Sie war mehr als bereit. Lucius fühlte er war kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt, seine Erregung wuchs. Pansys Muskeln verkrampften sich um seinen Schwanz und mit einem gewaltigen Schrei kam sie zum Orgasmus. Ruckartig zog Lucius seinen Schwanz aus ihr.

„Los Schlampe, dreh Dich um."

Pansy kam der Aufforderung sofort nach. Ohne weitere Nachfrage nahm sie sein gewaltiges Teil in den Mund und verwöhnte ihn. Schließlich war auch Lucius auf dem Höhepunkt angelangt. Er ergoss sich mit einem gewaltigen Stoß in ihren Mund. Pansy nahm alles in sich auf.

„Schluck Schlampe."

Pansy hielt seinen Schwanz erwartungsvoll in der Hand, ihren geöffneten Mund nur Zentimeter von seiner Eichel entfernt. Er spritzte in ihren Mund, die Geilheit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Als schließlich nichts mehr kam, leckte sie Lucius zuckendes Glied sauber.

Lucius stieß sie auf das Bett, sprach einen Reinigungszauber über sich und schloss seine Hose.

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Pansy, wie sie nackt auf dem Himmelbett lag und sich noch die Lippen leckte.

„Verschwinde."

Pansy erhob sich, nahm ihre Sachen vom Fußboden, machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich wieder anzuziehen und verließ mit einem letzten anzüglichen Blick sein Zimmer.

Befriedigt setzte sich Lucius wieder in den Sessel.

In vier Tagen war Neumond. Bis dahin musste er noch herausfinden, ob sein auserkorenes Opfer noch lebte und wo. Severus würde sich sicherlich sehr über das Wiedersehen freuen. Wie lange er wohl sein altes Kindermädchen nicht mehr gesehen hatte?

Ein kaltes Lachen hallte von den Steinwänden seiner Gemächer wieder.


	48. Chapter 48

48.

Hermine erwachte von sanften Berührungen auf ihrer Haut. Genießerisch hielt sie ihre Augen geschlossen und genoss die Wärme, die sein Körper, dicht an ihren Rücken geschmiegt, an sie weitergab.  
Sie wusste, wer sie da sanft liebkoste; es waren keine Worte nötig. Oh, sie hatte diese Nähe so gebraucht.  
Nun konnte sie endlich, endlich mit ihm zusammen sein.  
Letzten Endes hatte sich alles zum Guten gewendet, und ihre Sinne konnten sich erstmals seit langem wieder richtig entspannen. Sie ließ sich fallen, genoss jede seiner Berührungen.  
Sie konnte es noch gar nicht richtig glauben... Doch seine Hände, die langsam und erforschend über ihren Körper strichen, belegten es. Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn, soweit dies überhaupt noch möglich war. Sie wollte seine Nähe fühlen, seine Erregung, die sich ihr unmissverständlich entgegenstreckte.  
Sein warmer Atem in ihrem Nacken weckte Gefühle in ihr, die sie so noch nie erlebt hatte. Seine Hand wanderte wie beiläufig zu ihren Brüsten, liebkoste ihre Nippel, um sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrem Lustzentrum zu machen. Wohlige Schauer durchliefen ihren Körper.  
Er setzte sanfte Bisse in ihren Nacken, und sie spürte, wie sein Atem schneller wurde. Sie fühlte ihre eigene Erregung steigen, und sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie musste in seine Augen sehen, seine Küsse fühlen. Sanft wandte sie sich um - nur um direkt in die vorwurfsvollen Augen von Ron zu blicken.  
"Warum hast Du mir nicht geholfen, Hermine? Ich musste sterben, weil Du zu feige warst!"  
Entsetzt hielt sie die Luft an. "Wie... Severus? Wo ist...?" Sie verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Was bei Merlin tat Ron in ihrem Bett?  
"Nein, Hermine", und die Stimme von Ron wurde immer bedrohlicher, "_Dein Severus_ ist nicht hier. Lauf doch zu ihm, wenn Du kannst, Hermine! Lass mich ruhig noch einmal im Stich! So wie Du es immer getan hast! Hermine, wie konntest Du nur! Hermine! Miss Granger! Miss Granger!"  
Miss Granger? Wieso nannte er sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch bei ihrem Nachnamen? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Unsanft rüttelte er an ihrer Schulter. Was...?  
"Miss Granger! Wenn Sie nun die Freundlichkeit hätten, mir Ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken!"  
Endlich öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte direkt in die von Lucius Malfoy, der bedrohlich nahe war für ihren Geschmack, und nicht besonders gut gelaunt.  
"Wir haben keine Zeit für Tagträume, Miss Granger! Wenn ich Sie nun also bitten dürfte..."

Ganz, ganz langsam klärten sich ihre Gedanken. Sie musste vor Severus' Käfig eingeschlafen sein; sein Atem musste es gewesen sein, seine Nähe, durch die Gitter hindurch. Gänsehaut überkam sie, als ihr das vorwurfsvolle Gesicht von Ron wieder einfiel. Doch Malfoy ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit, über den Ausgang ihres Traumes weiter nachzudenken.

Malfoy riss sie nach oben, so dass sie neben ihm zu stehen kam.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Mann, den sie liebte; der Mann, der immer noch, in der Gestalt eines Werwolfs gefangen, in einem Käfig eingesperrt war.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm; sein Blick erschien ihr irgendwie verklärt, abwesend. Er schien sowohl sie als auch Malfoy selbst überhaupt nicht richtig wahrzunehmen.

Wie ein nervöses Raubtier wanderte er immer am Gitter endlang, hin und her, hin und her, als schien er etwas zu suchen.

„Miss Granger, da Sie nun wieder im Vollbesitz ihrer verbliebenen geistigen Kräfte zu sein scheinen, hören Sie mir genau zu. Ich werde alles nur einmal sagen. Verstanden?"

Sie wandte sich wieder Malfoy zu und nickte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie eigentlich hören wollte, was dieser Widerling ihr zu sagen hatte. Ihr graute davor, den Trank brauen zu müssen, doch hatten sie alle keine andere Wahl.

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger. Wo haben Sie nur Ihre Gedanken? Müsste nicht all Ihre Aufmerksamkeit Ihrem pelzigen Liebling hier gehören?" Er wies mit einer Hand in Severus' Richtung, der immer noch bedrohlich umherlief. „Wie Sie als gryffindorsche Musterschülerin ja sicher wissen, werde ich zur Beschaffung der mitunter äußerst faszinierenden Zutaten für Ihr Gebräu Zeit benötigen. Unser lieber Freund hier wird allerdings im Laufe der nächsten Stunden und Tage einige Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Je mehr Zeit vonnöten ist, den Trank zu brauen, desto schwieriger wird es für ihn, sich an seine menschliche Natur zu erinnern, verstehen Sie? – Ach, das wussten Sie wohl noch nicht?" Lucius musste grinsen als er sah, wie Hermine versuchte, ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Je länger er also dort drin ist, desto weniger wird er sich auch an Sie, sein Herzblatt, erinnern können. Seien Sie also vorsichtig ihm gegenüber; wir wollen doch nicht, dass Sie als Mittagessen für ein wildes Tier enden, nicht wahr? Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass dies ein phantastisches Schauspiel darstellen müsste…" Pansy Parkinson, die neben dem Käfig stand, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dieses Miststück!

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Es waren sicher noch einige Tage, bis Lucius alles beschaffen konnte; sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und war sich nicht mehr sicher, wann das letzte Mal Vollmond gewesen war. Severus sollte vergessen wie es ist, Mensch zu sein? Was würde dann aus ihm? Und aus ihr? Und aus ihnen beiden?

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, so sehr sie auch versuchte, sie wegzublinzeln.

„Aber aber, meine Liebe, nicht doch. Ich bin ja kein Unmensch. Und weil ich heute besonders gute Laune habe" – er grinste in Pansys Richtung – „werde ich Ihnen und meinem alten Freund Severus hier einen Gefallen tun. Sie werden heute Nacht die Möglichkeit erhalten, ein wenig frische Luft zu atmen. Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wird man Sie beide hier abholen und in den Hof des Schlosses bringen. Ein wenig Bewegung wird Severus sicher gut tun. Nehmen Sie sich in Acht, Miss Granger. Kommen Sie ihm lieber nicht zu nahe, sonst gehen mir noch Köchin und Vorkoster meines neuen Lieblingstrankes verloren…."

Mit einem kurzen Auflachen überließ er sie wieder den Kellerräumen.

Die Nacht war klar und angenehm. Hunderte Sterne waren am Himmel zu sehen, und wäre die Situation nicht so entsetzlich gewesen, Hermine hätte beinahe einen Sinn für Romantik entwickelt.

Doch so hielt sie die Luft an – Lucius hatte sein Wort gehalten und sie abgeholt. Severus war ein paar Minuten vorher in Ketten gelegt und hinausgebracht worden. Er hatte so furchtbar ausgesehen. Wie ein gequältes Tier – sie musste lachen über diese Ironie – war er auf und abgewandert, bis sie ihn holten. Er hatte sich gegen die Ketten gewehrt (einem so wütenden Werwolf wollte sie niemals allein begegnen), doch ein paar Zaubersprüche hatten es Malfoys Helfern einfacher gemacht.

Lucius Malfoy persönlich hatte nun sie nach draußen begleitet. Ihr war nicht ganz klar, weswegen auch sie hinaus sollte. Was hatte der Bewegungsdrang eines Werwolfes mit ihr zu tun? Sie hatte Angst vor Severus, seit dieser so ausgerastet war, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie allein mit ihm im Hof des Schlosses sein wollte.

Doch wahrscheinlich war es genau dies, was Malfoy dazu bewegte, sie hinauszubringen. Dieser kranke Geist! Er genoss es sicher noch, ihr aus sicherer Entfernung dabei zuzusehen, wie sie vor ihrem geliebten Severus davonlief. Ja, er hätte wohl seinen Spaß an diesem makabren Spiel.

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich hoffe, Sie genießen diese wundervolle Nacht hier draußen. Der Himmel ist klar, und es wird nicht regnen. Machen Sie es sich also mit ihrem Flohzirkus hier gemütlich; ich werde in ein paar Stunden nachsehen, ob noch etwas von Ihnen übrig ist."

Mit diesen Worten hatte er sie allein gelassen.

Sie sah sich um; der Hof war weitläufig und unübersichtlich, so weit sie das im Sternenlicht ausmachen konnte. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab und konnte sich also weder Licht zaubern, noch – im schlimmsten Fall der Fälle – gegen Severus verteidigen.

Er musste hier irgendwo sein, doch sie konnte nichts entdecken. Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie langsam auf eine Bank zuging, die einige Meter entfernt von ihr stand.

Sie sah sich immer wieder um, doch als sie keine verdächtige Bewegung ausmachen konnte, ließ sie sich dort nieder.

Immer und immer wieder schwirrten ihr die Bilder der letzten Tage vor ihren Augen. Ron, der in ihren Träumen aufgetaucht und ihr Vorwürfe gemacht hatte; das Zaubertrankrezept, das so furchtbare Zutaten wie Blut verlangte; Severus, wie er sich als Werwolf quälte...

Hermine konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie hielt sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und schluchzte. Wie waren sie nur hier gelandet? Wie hatte das alles passieren können? Severus schien sie zu vergessen, ihre Freunde waren tot oder schwerverletzt, Horatio ein Verräter… Vielleicht war es am einfachsten, Severus zu einem Angriff zu provozieren. Wie sollten sie hier jemals wieder wegkommen?

Ein knackendes Geräusch wie von einem brechenden Zweig ließ sie aufhorchen.

Langsam ließ sie die Arme sinken, um sich umsehen zu können. Sie erstarrte. Direkt vor ihren Augen hatte sich Severus zu seiner vollen Größe aufgebaut. Weshalb hatte sie ihn nur nicht kommen hören? War das nun das Ende? Bei Merlin, was sollte sie nur tun?

Severus knurrte leise, bewegte sich aber nicht. Sie konnte Kratzer und Wunden an seinen Beinen sehen; offensichtlich hatte er seinem Bewegungsdrang bereits nachgegeben. War das Blut an seinem Maul? Sollte er seine Bewacher…?

Sein Blick schien klarer zu sein als zuvor. Diese Augen… Eine unvorstellbare Traurigkeit lag in ihnen, Qualen, Lied, Hoffnungslosigkeit. Noch nie hatte sie so viele tiefe Gefühle in einem einzigen Blick gesehen. Sie musste es versuchen.

„Severus, bitte… Ich bin es, Hermine." Er hörte auf zu knurren und legte den Kopf schief, so als hörte er ihr zu.

„Severus… Erkennst Du mich? Weißt Du, wer ich bin?" Zögerlich streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus. Sollte er es nicht mehr wissen, konnte sie sich wohl von ihrem Arm verabschieden, doch seine Augen gaben ihr Hoffnung.

Und sie hatte Glück; er ließ es zu, dass sie ihm mit der Hand sanft über sein Fell strich. Er machte noch einen Schritt weiter auf sie zu, doch dann heulte er auf und ging einige Schritte rückwärts.

Sie erhob sich und ging auf ihn zu, doch er wich vor ihr zurück, in seinen Augen jetzt Panik und Entsetzen. Er wollte ihr nichts antun, also mied er ihre Nähe. Er war noch irgendwo da drin – sie hatte ihn nicht verloren. Noch nicht.

„Severus, bitte – ich habe keine Angst." Sie glaubte sich beinahe selbst nicht, doch sie wollte in seiner Nähe sein, bei dem Wesen, das einmal der Mann gewesen war, den sie liebte.

Sie sah ihm an, dass er mit sich kämpfte, ob er ihre Nähe zulassen konnte. Wieder heulte er auf, doch schließlich kam er langsam, vorsichtig zu ihr zurück.

Sie sank wieder auf die Bank zurück und hielt ihren Blick standhaft auf seine Augen gerichtet. Sie wollte diesen Blick in sich aufnehmen, der ihr doch so viel geben konnte und der im Augenblick alles war, was ihr von ihrem einstigen Professor geblieben war.

Vorsichtig stupste er sie an. Ebenso wie sie seine Nähe brauchte, schien er ihre zu suchen, und schließlich leckte er ihr mit seiner warmen, weichen Zunge sanft über ihre Hand.

„Oh Severus…" Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.


	49. Chapter 49

49.

Lucius Malfoy konnte es nicht wissen, aber in seiner grenzenlosen Überheblichkeit tat er genau das, was er nicht hätte tun sollen. Er ließ Severus und Hermine ins Freie. Sich sicher, dass Burg Tintagel so sicher wie Askaban war, war doch die ganze Anlage mit starken Schutzzaubern versehen, übersah er jedoch einen Schwachpunkt: den Himmel.

Auch unsere zwei Protagonisten waren sich dessen nicht bewusst. Severus aus uns völlig verständlichen Gründen, in seiner derzeitigen Daseinsform kaum in der Lage einen menschlichen Gedanken zu fassen, Hermine wiederum zu verzweifelt und auf den Werwolf zu ihren Füßen fixiert, gab es jedoch ein Lebewesen, dass auf eben diesen Augenblick nur gewartet zu haben schien.

Nur ein dunkler Schatten in der mondlosen Nacht, flog der Rabe über die Burg. Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte den Vogel bereits in vielen Nächten zuvor bemerken können, doch die Ignoranz der Bewohner von Tintagel bewahrte den Raben einmal mehr vor Entdeckung. Rastlos schien er etwas Bestimmtes zu suchen. Und diesmal schien er es gefunden zu haben. Mit einem leisen „Krah" stieß er in die Tiefe, dem Erdboden entgegen, wo zwei Gestalten scheinbar ineinander versunken waren. Mit einem letzten Flügelschlag ließ der Vogel sich auf der Bank nieder, auf der die augenscheinlich kleinere Person saß.

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen und sah erschrocken auf. Sie beruhigte sich jedoch umgehend als sie in die schwarzen intelligent schauenden Augen des Raben sah.

„Mephisto, oh, ich hatte Dich völlig vergessen. Ach Mephisto, schau was sie mit Severus getan haben. Er ist ein Werwolf." Ihr Blick glitt zu Severus.

Mephisto richtete seinen Blick auf den zusammengesunkenen Körper, der zu Hermines Füßen lag.

„Krah". Es klang herzerweichend. Voller Trauer und Mitleid. Der Vogel schien instinktiv zu wissen, wer da vor ihm lag und in welcher Verfassung sich sein Meister befand.

Dann richtete der Rabe seinen Blick wieder auf Hermine und schien mit seinen Augen direkt in ihr Herz zu blicken.

Hermines Blick begann zu verschwimmen, als ob plötzlich Nebel aufgezogen hätte. Gestalten tauchten aus dem Nebel auf. Malicia, Minerva, Moody, Harry, Tonks, sogar das Portrait von Professor Dumbledore, von dem sie wusste, dass es im Büro der Direktorin hang. Es schien, als wollten sie ihr etwas mitteilen.

Ein Mund erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge, er schien direkt an ihrem Ohr zu sein.

„Hilfe ist unterwegs. Wir wissen Bescheid. Haltet durch. Hilfe kommt. Haltet durch. Wir kommen. Haltet durch…haltet durch…kommen."

Hermine entspannte sich. Dann begann sie ihre Gedanken zu fokussieren, versuchte Bilder der vergangenen Tage dem Raben vor ihr mitzuteilen. Es schien zu funktionieren, sie spürte es intuitiv.

Hermines Blick klärte sich. Mephistos kluge Augen sahen sie weiterhin an. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Erleichterung erfasste Hermine.

„Danke Mephisto.", flüsterte sie dem Raben zu.

Der Vogel streckte ihr auffordernd eine Kralle entgegen. Eine kleine Phiole war daran befestigt. Schnell entfernte Hermine das Glasgefäß und verbarg es in ihrem Umhang. Sie wusste noch nicht, was sie damit anfangen sollte, doch das würde sie schon noch herausfinden.

Mephisto wurde unruhig. Eine Bewegung zu ihren Füßen ließ Hermine kurz erstarren. Severus regte sich.

„Flieg Mephisto, flieg nach Hogwarts, sag ihnen Bescheid."

Der Rabe verharrte noch kurz, dann stieß er sich ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

* * *

„Ob er sie wohl gefunden hat?"

Unruhig lief Harry Potter im Schulleiterzimmer von Hogwarts auf und ab. Weitere Personen befanden sich im Raum. Hinter einem breiten Schreibtisch saß Minerva McGonagall, davor auf bequemen Stühlen, Nymphadora Tonks und Madeye Moody.

Vor dem Kamin stand Malicia Parwanowa, sie sah zu Harry.

„Beruhigen Sie sich Mr. Potter, wenn einer die zwei finden kann, dann ist es Mephisto. Sie müssen sich noch in der Burg befinden, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Leider weiß nur Merlin allein, was dieses Monster Lucius Malfoy mit ihnen vorhat."

„Ich bring ihn um. Oh, ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, dass ihn damals nicht erwischt habe. Dieses miese Schwein. Wie konnte nur das Ministerium auf seine Geschichte hereinfallen, dass er nur ein kleiner Mitläufer war. Und tötet zum Schluss noch seine eigenen Leute um besser dazustehen. Ich könnte kotzen. Und jetzt hat er Hermine und Snape. Ich weiß fast nicht, was schlimmer ist, Hermine bei Malfoy zu wissen oder dass Snape auch da ist."

Mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck wandte sich Minerva an Harry.

„Harry, es ist immer noch Professor Snape. Und wie kommst Du dazu, Severus mit Malfoy zu vergleichen. Junge, was ist nur in Dich gefahren?"

„Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser. Professor, ich traue ihm einfach nicht, so einfach ist das. Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass er nicht mit Malfoy unter einer Decke steckt und die ganze Geschichte nur ein großer Bluff ist?"

„Potter, Snape mag ein mieser Hund sein, aber er war für den Orden von unschätzbarem Wert und er hat Dir geholfen Voldemort zu besiegen." Das kam von Moody.

„Harry, wie kannst Du nur!"

Tonks mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein.

„Wenn Du Severus auch nur etwas näher kennen würdest, kämst nicht einmal auf diesen Gedanken. Er und Hermine haben wegen Remus Ihr Leben riskiert."

„Ja und Ron hat seines verloren." Harry war wütend, wütend und verzweifelt. Er hatte seinen besten Freund verloren. Und seine beste Freundin wurde vermisst, zusammen mit dem Mann, der ihm jahrelang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Ha, wie konnte er da etwas anderes denken. Sollten die anderen doch ihre Meinung über Snape haben, er wusste es besser.

„Was ging da eigentlich genau vor? Hermine wollte mir nichts Genaues erzählen. Was hat Snape damit zu schaffen?"

Er blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Severus und Miss Granger haben versucht Remus vor einem Leben in Gefangenschaft zu bewahren Harry. Einem Leben als Zirkusattraktion."

Die Stimme erklang von der Wand hinter dem Kamin. Dumbledores Portrait sprach zu Ihnen.

„Aber wenn es eine Falle war Professor?"

Harry trat näher an das Portrait und sah ihn fragend an.

„Harry, ich kenne Severus fast sein ganzes Leben lang. Er mag viele Fehler haben, aber er war immer zuverlässig und vertrauenswürdig gegenüber seinen Freunden."

Der dunkelhaarige Junge schnaubte laut.

„Ja Harry, auch Severus hat Freunde. Ich bin stolz mich als einer bezeichnen zu dürfen. Auch Minerva, Tonks, Remus und Moody sind seine Freunde. Und wie ich seit kurzem erst weiß auch Miss Granger."

Harry schaute erstaunt auf.

„Hermine soll mit Professor Snape b e f r e u n d e t sein?"

Er buchstabierte das Wort fast.

Nun schauten auch die anderen verwundert drein.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte in seinem Portrait laut auf.

„Kurz bevor er aufbrach kam er zu mir. Wir hatten eine lange Unterhaltung. Während dieses Gespräches erzählte er mir von seiner Korrespondenz mit Miss Granger und dass er sie die Jahre über falsch eingeschätzt hätte. Er meinte, Miss Granger hätte sich in den Jahren seit ihrem Abschluss doch sehr zu ihrem Vorteil entwickelt. Er deutete den Beginn einer Freundschaft an. Und dass er sehr bestürzt sei über die Ereignisse. Er schien mir in echter Sorge bezüglich Miss Grangers Wohl. Wenn ich es mir Recht überlege, war er fast außer sich."

Dumbledore sah nachdenklich drein.

„Harry, wenn mir etwas Zuversicht gibt, dass Miss Granger unversehrt ist, dann dass Severus bei ihr ist. Ich denke, er wird sie mit seinem eigenen Leben beschützen."

„Wenn ich noch etwas hinzufügen darf…"

Malicia trat in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Mit Verlaub Professor Dumbledore, ich kenne Severus noch ein bisschen länger als Sie, aber Sie haben vollkommen Recht.  
Mr. Potter, mein Bruder mag kein netter Mensch sein, aber er wird Miss Granger beschützen. Ich kenne meinen Bruder, seine Briefe haben mir einen Eindruck seiner Beziehung zu Miss Granger vermittelt. Er versteht sich als ein Freund. Und aus Gesprächen mit  
Miss Granger selbst habe ich diesen Eindruck. Und selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Verurteilen Sie ihn nicht für etwas, dass er in seiner Jugend getan hat und schon sein ganzes Leben bereut.  
Geben Sie ihm eine faire Chance. Bitte, schon für Miss Granger."

Harry seufzte laut. Hatte er denn eine Wahl? Die einzige Chance, die Hermine wahrscheinlich hatte, war sein gehasster Zaubertrankprofessor. Aber hasste er ihn wirklich noch? Hing er nicht vielleicht doch zu sehr der Vergangenheit an? All diese großartigen Menschen in diesem Raum schienen stolz darauf, sich Freunde des Professors nennen zu dürfen.

Und wenn selbst Hermine…

„So soll es sein." Harry nickte ergeben.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte ein lautes Flügelschlagen vom Turmfenster her. Alle sahen, wie ein Rabe auf dem schmalen Sims versuchte zu landen und das Gleichgewicht zu behalten.

„Mephisto!"

Malicia stieß einen erfreuten Schrei aus.

Der Rabe flog noch ein kurzes Stück und landete etwas unelegant auf dem großen Schreibtisch.

Alle wandten sich nun dem Schreibtisch zu, auf dem der große schwarze Vogel stand.

Mephisto schaute sich erst einmal etwas desorientiert um, offensichtlich so große Menschenansammlungen nicht gewohnt, die auch noch alle ein derartiges Interesse an ihm entwickelten.

Dann wandte er sich Malicia zu. Mit seinen schwarzen Augen sah direkt in ihre Seele, sie wurden eins. Vertrautheit stellte sich ein und so verharrten sie einige Minuten, bis sich beide, Tier und Mensch, wieder voneinander trennten.

Malicias Gesicht verzerrte sich schmerzhaft.

Ein fast lautlos hingehauchtes „Nein.", war alles, was sie herausbrachte.

„Was ist? Hat er sie gefunden?", fragte Harry atemlos.

„Severus ist ein Werwolf. Malfoy hat einen verdammten Werwolf aus meinem Bruder gemacht!"

Tränen brachen sich Bahn, Malicia sank in sich zusammen.

„Was sagen Sie, Severus ist ein Werwolf? Aber wie…?", Minerva erhob sich und ging um den Schreibtisch auf die Frau zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich habe nicht alles richtig verstanden. Malfoy hat Severus irgendwie in einen Werwolf verwandelt und jetzt versucht Miss Granger mit Hilfe des Codex ihn wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Malfoy will wohl genau das Gegenteil erreichen. Ich fasse es nicht, wie schlecht kann ein Mensch sein?"

„Hat Miss Granger noch irgendetwas gesagt?" Moody warf diese Frage ein.

„Ja, solange ihnen dies noch nicht gelungen ist, sollen wir nicht eingreifen. Wir sollen uns in Stellung bringen und abwarten. Mephisto soll unser Auge und Ohr sein."

Harry wandte sich an Dumbledore.

„Aber wie sollen sie dann entkommen, ich denke die Schutzbanne um die Burg sind sehr stark?"

„Ja mein Junge, das sind sie."

Dumbledore wandte sich an Minerva.

„Minerva, hast Du Mephisto die Phiole mitgegeben?"

„Ja Albus. Ich habe sie aus Severus persönlichem Vorrat.", Minerva nickte.

„Miss Parwanowa, hat Miss Granger die Phiole bekommen?"

Malicia sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Äh, ja hat sie, aber was…?"

Der Direktor in seinem Gemälde setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf.

„Dann sollte einer gelungenen Flucht nichts mehr im Wege stehen."


	50. Chapter 50

50.

_Geschieht es nun, dass dem sonst friedlichen Kerle __  
__nächtens, bei des Firmaments voll stehender Perle __  
__sprießen das Fell, die Klauen und die Reißer, __  
__so gib ihm, darauf achte gut, __  
__bevor er sich verwandeln tut, __  
__folgenden Trunke zwischen die Beißer: __  
_

Bei Merlin. Wie sollte sie das nur durchstehen? Warum hatte Lucius Malfoy Severus unbedingt in einen Werwolf verwandeln müssen? Nicht, dass es schon schwierig genug war, diesen merkwürdigen Trank zu brauen – nein, Severus sollte auch noch das Testobjekt sein! Sollte sie nur einen einzigen Fehler begehen, was würde dann aus ihm werden? Müsste er eventuell sogar sterben, weil sie nicht fähig war, ein Zaubertrankrezept korrekt zu befolgen? Wenn er ihr doch nur beistehen könnte…

_  
__Zufürderst nimm der alten Jungfer Blut __  
__auf dass es das Tier beruhigen tut __  
__denn dies entbehrt der animalischen Triebe __  
__auf Grund von niemals erfahrener Liebe. __  
_

Seit sie das Rezept übersetzt hatte, war sie sich bewusst, was dieser Absatz bedeutete. Sie mussten einen Menschen opfern. Sie, Hermine Granger, musste Hand anlegen an eine alte, unschuldige Dame, um Severus – und auch Remus und all die anderen – retten zu können. Sie, eine Mörderin... Ihre Gedanken begannen sich zu überschlagen. Schnell konzentrierte sie sich auf Severus, der erschöpft in seinem Käfig lag. Seine Augen erwiderten ihren Blick – sie würde handeln müssen.

_  
__Als zweites gib des Karpfens Auge hinzu, __  
__trüb und alt, so bleibt des Hasses Lodern kalt, __  
__auf dass das Tier erblinde im Manne, __  
__und rühr es unter in erzener Wanne.__  
_

Malfoy hatte selbst eine solche Wanne in ihr Verlies schaffen lassen; ihm war sehr daran gelegen, dass der Trank gelang. Nicht etwa wegen Severus, da machte sie sich nichts vor; doch er hoffte, den Trank umkehren und die Betroffenen für immer in Werwölfe verwandeln zu können. Für dieses verdammte Bestiarium!

_  
__Gegen des Tieres schauerlich Körperkraft __  
__hilft des Klatschmohns heißer Blütensaft. __  
__Dies rühr als Drittes dem Trunke nun zu, __  
__auf das Du hast vor dem Tiere die Ruh. __  
_

Nun, Auge und Mohn lagen vor ihr; sie benötigte nur noch eine weitere Zutat…

_  
__Auf diese Weise, verwirrt und gebannt, __  
__ist das Tier an Herz, der Seel und der Hand, __  
__doch beachte tunlichst folgende Sache, __  
__auf dass der Kerl nicht werde zum Greise __  
__und trotz des Trunks noch jugendlich lache. _

Sie riss sich zusammen und wandte ihren Blick ab, weg von ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränke-Professor, den sie so sehr liebte, dass sie nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie er litt. Malfoy hatte bei der Beschaffung der letzten Zutat, der alten Jungfer, ganze Arbeit geleistet. Selbst hierbei hatte er einen Weg gefunden, Severus und damit auch sie selbst noch zu quälen.

Wieder einmal hatte sie in Malfoys triumphierendes Gesicht blicken müssen, als er die alte Dame „präsentierte", die nun sterben musste.

An eine Wand gekettet und mit einem Schweigezauber belegt harrte Agonia Valigia der Dinge, die sie erwarteten. Sie war selbst für eine Hexe bereits alt und hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, sich gegen ihre Fesseln zu wehren. Auch die Fluchtiraden hatte sie eingestellt, nachdem Malfoy sie still gehext hatte.

Agonia – als Severus sie erblickt hatte, war er total ausgerastet. Er hätte beinahe seinen Käfig in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Doch jetzt, jetzt lag er nur noch in einer Ecke und trauerte.

Sein Kindermädchen – Hermine würde sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen töten müssen.

Malfoys Gesicht sprühte förmlich vor guter Laune, als er Hermine berichtete, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

_  
__Der alten Jungfer Blut entnimm gegen acht __  
__direkt vor des Neumonds versteckter Pracht, __  
__ob freiwillig oder unter Zwang __  
__ist hierbei nicht von Belang, __  
__mit einem schartig Messer voll Rust __  
__direkt aus der noch schlagenden Brust. __  
_

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es Zeit zum Handeln war. Severus jaulte leise. Mit einem Stoßgebet und dem innigen Wunsch nach Traumlostränken für den Rest ihres Lebens ergriff sie das bereitgelegte Messer. Es musste _jetzt_ sein. Ihre Nerven mussten das einfach aushalten; Severus hatte nur diese eine Chance. Sie selbst hatte nur diese eine Chance. Das gesamte Blut von Miss Valigia sollte aufgefangen werden, für weitere Versuche, wie Malfoy sich ausdrückte. Das ließ ihr zumindest den Hauch einer Chance, nicht noch jemanden opfern zu müssen, sollten sie Remus tatsächlich jemals wieder sehen. Was für ein perfider Gedanke...

Die Götter und Severus im Stillen um Verzeihung bittend, machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

Sie würde den seltsam verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck des Kindermädchens nie mehr vergessen können.

_  
__Entnimm dem Karpfen, dem alten Fisch, __  
__stets von den Augen das Linke __  
__auf einem bemoosten, steinernen Tisch. __  
__Denn nimmst Du der Augen das Recht __  
__auf einem Tisch aus anderm Geflecht __  
__des Trunkes starke doch unheilige Macht __  
__verschwindet in dem er lauthals zerkracht. __  
_

Die Zubereitung dieser Zutat erschien ihr geradezu wie eine Wohltat.

_  
__Den Mohn für die dritte Zutat im Extrakt __  
__stets bei Vollmond gut in Jute einpack __  
__Um die Blüten aber lauf im Kreise __  
__gegen die Zeit, rückwärtigerweise __  
__dreimal, bevor Du sie der Erde entrupfst __  
__und sie dabei mit Deinem Schweiße betupfst. __  
_

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich Malfoys Leute genau an die Anweisungen gehalten hatten. Sie wagte nicht, darüber nachzudenken, was passieren könnte… Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie diesen Trank – mit neuen „Zutaten" - noch einmal zubereiten müssen.

_  
__Nach der beschriebnen Zubereitungsweise __  
__sei Dir nun hier noch geschildert: __  
__Des Blutes bedarf es zweier des Ganzen eines Liter __  
__auf dass der Kerl nicht mehr verwildert, __  
__des Auges, nicht vertrocknet, eines an der Zahl __  
__ein Dutzend nimm von des Klatschmonds Blüten __  
__und gelindert wird sein die verfluchte Qual._

Inzwischen hatte sich dieses Rezept in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt; sie würde es jederzeit, auch ohne den Codex, zitieren können.

_Am Ende dieser Schrift, zum Schluss __  
__ein wichtig Anmerk vom Klumppfuß, __  
__Meister der Trunkesalchemie __  
__hinsichtlich moralischer Bedenken: __  
__Du tauschst ein altes Leben gegen neu __  
__auf dass es wieder Dein Herz erfreu, __  
__drum kannst Du sie Dir schenken._

Wenn der Trank nun nicht funktionierte… Wenn sie versagt hatte… Wenn der Mohn nicht richtig eingesammelt worden war… Es waren so viele unsichere Komponenten dabei… Konnte sie Severus den Trank geben?

Würde sie jemals wieder schlafen können, ohne den heutigen Tag wieder und wieder vor Augen zu haben?

Würde sie jemals ihre Heimat wieder sehen? Jemals mit Severus vor irgendeinem Kamin sitzen?

Würden sie all das hier überleben?

Wäre ihr Leben jemals wieder „normal"?

Jetzt war es zu spät für alle Zweifel. Malfoy flößte Severus mit einer Kelle den Trank ein.

Hermine schloss die Augen, als ihr ehemaliger Professor zu zucken anfing.


	51. Chapter 51

51.

Gleißend helle Lichtblitze zuckten vor Severus Augen. Ein unbändiger Schmerz durchzuckte seine Nervenbahnen, schlimmer als ein Crucio.

Mit einem lauten Aufheulen krümmte sich der Körper des Werwolfs zusammen. Immer und immer wieder dieser Schmerz, Severus wurde fast ohnmächtig. Welle folgte auf Welle und der Schmerz intensivierte sich mit jedem Mal weiter.

Dann, als er fast meinte die Qual nicht mehr aushalten zu können, ließ der Schmerz nach. Genauso wie er gekommen war, ebbte er ab und verschwand schließlich, bis nur noch eine erschöpfte Leere zurückblieb.

Severus öffnete die Augen, verwundert nahm er seine Umgebung wahr. Sie war…anders als vorher, irgendwie undeutlicher. Nicht mehr so scharf wie in der Werwolfform. Er sah an sich hinab. Nackte menschliche Haut, hell mit dunklen Haaren. Er war wieder ein Mensch.

Dann richtete er sein Augenmerk wieder seiner Umgebung zu. Und sein Blick fiel auf „Hermine". Nur ein kratziges Geräusch kam über seine Lippen. Der wohl wundervollste Anblick in seinem ganzen Leben bot sich ihm dar. Besorgte braune Augen blickten bis auf den Grund seiner Seele. Erschüttert stand er einfach nur da.

Hermine stürmte zum Käfig.

„Severus, wie geht es Dir? Sag doch bitte etwas. Hast Du Schmerzen?"

Severus trat ebenfalls an die Gitterstäbe und umfasste die ausgestreckten Hände von Hermine.

Immer noch ungewohnt im Gebrauch seiner Stimme, doch deutlich erwiderte er ihre Frage.

„Hermine, es geht mir gut. Mir ist kalt. Ich bin so erschöpft."

Severus hielt sich an Hermine wie Ertrinkender fest.

Hermine wandte sich entrüstet zu Malfoy um.

„Holen Sie ihn da raus Sie Bastard. Sie sehen doch, dass es ihm schlecht geht. Lassen Sie mich zu ihm. Er braucht medizinische Hilfe."

Auch Lucius trat interessiert näher.

„Severus? Kannst Du mich verstehen?"

Severus richtete den Blick auf Malfoy.

„Ja Lucius, klar und deutlich, obwohl ich fast wünschte dem wäre nicht so."

Auf Malfoys Gesicht bildete sich ein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck.

„Na schön, ich werde Dich rauslassen. Crabbe, Goyle…"

Malfoy nickte in die Richtung seiner zwei Gorillas, diese blickten aufmerksam in Richtung Käfig.

Malfoy richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Käfigschloss.

„Alohomora".

Damit öffnete sich die Käfigtür und Hermine stürmte zu Severus und umarmte ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Severus, oh Severus, wie geht es Dir?"

„Hermine, warte, es geht mir gut. Bitte, ich muss…"

Mit diesen Worten sackte Severus in Hermines Armen in sich zusammen. Hermine bemerkte es entsetzt und ging unter der plötzlichen Last langsam zu Boden.

„Bitte Mr. Malfoy, er muss hier raus, in ein Bett, er braucht wirklich dringend medizinische Hilfe."

Flehend sah sie Malfoy an.

Lucius seufzte laut.

„Sie bekommen Ihren Willen Miss Granger. Crabbe, Goyle, bringt ihn ins Turmzimmer. Ach und nehmt Miss Granger mit. Sie soll ihn versorgen. Miss Granger, bitte erstellen Sie eine Liste mit den Dingen, die notwendig sind. Und achten Sie auch darauf, ob er noch irgendwelche Symptome von Lycantropie zeigt."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Kerker. Crabbe und Goyle machten sich daran Snape zum Turmzimmer zu schaffen. Hermine musste trotz der ernsten Situation in sich hineingrinsen. Dilettanten die sie waren, brachten sie nicht einmal einen Schwebezauber zustande. Na, SIE würde denen ganz bestimmt nicht helfen. Mit gesenktem Kopf trottete sie hinter den Beiden und ihrer Last, hoffend, dass die zwei Männer nicht ihr Grinsen bemerkten.


	52. Chapter 52

52.

"Harry!"

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Harry, träumst Du? Ich stehe hier schon eine Weile und habe Dich bereits zweimal gefragt, ob ich mich zu Dir an den Tisch setzen kann!"

Der Angesprochene sah verwundert auf. Noch immer konnte er die Stimme nicht einordnen; seine Sorgen um Hermine, seine Trauer, all das hatte ihn gerade in Gedanken weit weg getragen. Er konzentrierte sich.

"Juan? Ach, Du bist es! Entschuldige bitte. Na klar kannst Du Dich setzen. Bitte." Er machte mit dem Arm eine auffordernde Geste zum Sitzplatz ihm gegenüber.

Das Essen vor ihm war inzwischen sicher auch kalt; naja, bei dem Essen in der Ministeriumskantine konnte er das verschmerzen. Das Tablett schob er beiseite.

Juan Escobar Sanchez, der spanische Arbeitskollege, nahm Platz.

"Harry, geht es Dir nicht gut? Du hast ja gar nichts gegessen! Du hast doch sonst einen gesunden Appetit", lachte Juan. Ach, wie recht dieser Spanier doch hatte... Harry konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren und hatte sich schon öfter gefragt, wie er seiner Arbeit bisher noch ohne schwere Fehler hatte nachgehen können. Zumindest war noch niemandem im Ministerium etwas aufgefallen. Naja, oder niemand sagte etwas. Er schlief kaum noch; er konnte nicht fassen, dass er nie wieder mit Ron Zauberschach spielen oder über Quidditch reden sollte - Ron war doch seit seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts sein bester Freund gewesen. Sicher, sie waren nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen, aber sonst wäre es doch auch langweilig gewesen... Und nun lief er auch noch Gefahr, Hermine zu verlieren.

Sie hatten einfach keine Ahnung mehr, wo sie noch suchen sollten. Sie konzentrierten sich auf Südengland, weil irgendein Rabenvogel der Schwester von Snape irgendetwas eingeimpft hatte. Na bestens. Konnte er dem Vogelvieh trauen? Konnte er der Wahrnehmung von Snapes Schwester trauen? Konnte man dieser Malicia überhaupt trauen? Wie war sie in alles verwickelt? Und seit wann hatte sein ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor überhaupt Verwandte?? Er wusste nicht mehr, was er noch denken sollte.

Der Orden hatte ihm untersagt, Alleingänge zu unternehmen, und so schleppte er sich jeden Morgen zur Arbeit, um nicht aufzufallen, und konnte die Abende kaum abwarten, um Hermine und Snape weiter zu suchen. Snape! Ausgerechnet der verhasste Tränkeprofessor hing da irgendwie mit drin! Was hatte er nur mit Hermine gemacht? Wie war nur der Kontakt zwischen beiden zustande gekommen? Er war ja wohl nicht zufällig in ihren Laden spaziert, um ein wenig zu shoppen...

"Harry, sag mal, mit Dir ist wirklich was nicht in Ordnung, oder?" Juan unterbrach seine Gedanken erneut.

"Hm? Was? Ach so. Ich habe gerade an Hermine -" schnell unterbrach er sich. Er konnte doch nicht mit jedem Kollegen über die ganze Angelegenheit sprechen! Er musste vorsichtig sein mit dem, was er wem erzählte, so viel war sicher.

"Aber sag mal, Juan", versuchte er das Gespräch in sichere Bahnen zu lenken, "was treibst Du denn noch hier? Ich dachte, Du wärst schon längst wieder in Valencia?" Oder kam Juan aus Barcelona? Verdammt! Es war ihm einfach unmöglich, sich vernünftig zu konzentrieren.

"Harry Potter - was haben sie nur mit Dir gemacht?" Juans Verwunderung war in seinem Gesicht abzulesen.

"Erstens komme ich aus Barcelona" - oh nein, hätte er doch nur einfach Spanien gesagt - "und zweitens bin ich noch mindestens 2 Wochen lang hierher abkommandiert, bis die Ermittlungen zu dem Fall, den ich untersuche, abgeschlossen sind. Vielleicht auch länger. Aber das hatte ich doch alles neulich beim Essen mit Hermine erzählt? Okay, Du hattest nur Augen für Deine Freundin, aber ein wenig hättest Du mir ja zuhören können. Immerhin war das Essen Eure Idee!"

Das schlechte Gewissen in Harry keimte auf. Sein spanischer Freund hatte ja Recht. Sie hatten den feurigen Andalusier eigentlich mit Hermine verkuppeln wollen, doch sie hätten ihre Freundin, die nur mit Äußerlichkeiten nicht zu beeindrucken war, besser kennen sollen. Sie - das war jetzt auch für immer vorbei... Ron...

Juan strich sich eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Schien er nicht irgendwie nervös? "Wo wir gerade von ihr reden - wie geht es denn Hermine eigentlich? Weißt Du, wo sie ist? Ich habe versucht, sie zu erreichen, aber ihr Laden ist zugeschlossen! Ich finde das sehr merkwürdig. Stimmt die Geschichte mit dem Zeichen am Himmel? Hast Du es gesehen? Die Leute in der Winkelgasse erzählen -"

"Was erzählt man sich, Juan? Was weißt Du?" Harry horchte auf. Wusste sein Gegenüber etwas? War er vielleicht sogar beteiligt? Oder sah er schon überall Gespenster? Und was für einen wichtigen Fall bearbeitete der Spanier eigentlich, dass man ihn extra hierher geschickt hatte?

Die Augen des Spaniers weiteten sich.

„Ach, nichts Besonderes eben", stotterte dieser plötzlich, „jemand, jemand wäre bei Hermine eingebrochen, glaube ich, und man soll sie mitgenommen haben. Ja, das war es, was die Leute dort erzählen." Er machte eine Pause und beobachtete Harry ganz genau. Diesem waren die Qualen deutlich in seinem Gesicht anzusehen. Die Erinnerungen an diese grauenvolle Nacht kamen wieder hoch. Unbewusst rieb sich Harry Potter den Arm, an dem ihn ein Fluch seiner Gegner getroffen hatte.

Juan registrierte diese Bewegung. Und – er lächelte plötzlich!

„Tut es noch sehr weh?" Harry erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Woher sollte Juan wissen, dass man ihn am Arm getroffen hatte?? Poppy hätte sicher niemandem etwas erzählt, er selbst auch nicht – also musste Juan dabei gewesen sein!

Harry sprang auf und warf dabei den Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, lautstark zu Boden, so dass die Kolleginnen und Kollegen aus dem Ministerium, die in der Nähe saßen, verwundert aufblickten.

„Harry Potter!" Juan Escobar Sanchez sprach ruhig, aber bestimmt, und diese Wandlung seines angeblichen Bekannten veranlasste Harry dazu, langsam wieder Platz zu nehmen.

„So ist es brav. Wir wollen doch keine schlafenden Hunde wecken. An Deiner Stelle würde ich mich zurückhalten. Du willst Deine Freundin doch sicher wieder sehen? Wenn Du sie auch noch im Stich lässt, bist Du sonst ganz allein!" Ein mieses Grinsen wanderte über das Gesicht des Spaniers.

„Wer bist Du wirklich? Und was hast Du mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?" Harry konnte seinen Zorn nur schwer kontrollieren. All die Trauer, die Sorgen, die er vor ein paar Minuten noch verspürt hatte, schienen sich in Hass gegen den einen Mann zu verwandeln, der ihm immer noch ganz ruhig gegenübersaß.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache." Juan fixierte Harrys Blick mit seinen Augen. „Ich bin hier, um Dir einen Rat unter Freunden zu geben. Halte Dich da raus, Harry, Du wirst es sonst bereuen! Sollte Mister Malfoy Dich oder ein anderes Mitglied Eures unsäglichen Ordens in Tintagel erblicken, sind seine beiden Geiseln des Todes! Ich mache keine Scherze, Harry – ich möchte doch einen so guten Freund, wie Du einer bist, nur ungern verlieren! Denk an meine Worte!"

Mit einem Kopfnicken erhob sich Juan Escobar Sanchez und schritt erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Saal.

Harry blieb nur eines – er musste zurück nach Hogwarts.


	53. Chapter 53

53.

Hermine saß tief in Gedanken versunken an Severus Bett. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein Notizbuch. Gewissenhaft hatte sie alles notiert, was ihr in Hinblick auf Severus Zustand wichtig erschien. Seit seinem Zusammenbruch gestern war noch nicht wieder zu sich gekommen. Er schien jedoch viel zu träumen, er redete unverständlich, bewegte sich viel und, etwas was sich Hermine nicht erklären konnte, sein Körper schien sich zeitweilig zu verändern. Doch es war kein Pelz, nein es schienen eher…Federn zu sein.

Hermine war ratlos. Sie hatte die zwei gehirnlosen Schwachköpfe mit einer Unzahl von Botengängen beschäftigt, hatte eine Menge ausprobiert, jedes Rezept und was ihr passend schien und in der kurzen Zeit machbar war, doch nichts schien richtig zu helfen.

Es war wie verhext. Tränen der Wut stiegen in Ihr auf. Was sollte sie nur tun, wie ging es weiter?

Da hörte sie ein leises „krah" vom Fenster her. Ihr Blick ging zu der kleinen Öffnung in der Mauer und sie erblickte Mephisto.

Mit schnellen Schritten war sie am Fenster.

„Oh Mephisto, es tut gut Dich zu sehen."

Der Vogel blickte erst sie mit seinen klugen Augen an, dann fiel sein Blick auf Severus. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass die Miene des Raben besorgt aussah.

„Er wacht einfach nicht auf, ich bin am Ende meiner Mittel. Ich habe alles versucht. Er wacht einfach nicht auf, er wacht einfach nicht auf."

Schluchzend brach Hermine zusammen.

Da bemerkte sie wie der Rabe vorsichtig in ihre Gedanken eindrang.

„Küss ihn."

Hermine schaute auf. Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein? Wieso war sie nicht darauf gekommen? Der Kuss des Liebenden. Sie hatte davon gehört, es war ein mächtiges Heilmittel, so stand es in alten Schriften. Doch nur, wenn es wahre Liebe war, ansonsten…sie erinnerte sich an die Beschreibungen, was sonst passieren konnte. Der Tod. Aber was blieb ihr schon. Sie fällte eine Entscheidung. Zögernd trat sie näher an das Bett, in dem Severus lag. Sie blickte ihn, wie es schien, eine Ewigkeit an. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und beugte sich über den Bewusstlosen. Unendlich sanft und zärtlich berührten Hermines Lippen Severus Mund und sie versank in ihm.

Da, er bewegte sich, seine Zunge berührte die ihre, sprach eine Einladung aus und wurde angenommen. Sie hielt kurz inne, öffnete die Augen und verlor sich in zwei dunklen Seen. Severus war erwacht. Und nicht nur das, sein Kuss wurde hungriger und oh er schmeckte so gut. Hermine ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, sofort wurde sie fest umarmt.

„Hermine, ich brauche Dich."

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, nach Tagen des Nichtbrauchens seiner Stimme klang sie rau.

Nun war es an Hermine, sie ließ ihre Hände über sein Gesicht gleiten, über seinen Hals, oh verdammt, Stoff, soviel Stoff. Auch Severus schien das bemerkt zu haben, allerdings an Hermine. Schnell, aber sehr geschickt hatte er sie bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen, doch Hermine war nicht untätig und öffnete wie ihr schien tausende von Knöpfen. Als sie ihm schließlich den Gehrock abgestreift hatte, musste sie lachen, noch mehr Knöpfe. Aber auch mit denen wurde sie schnell fertig.

Und darunter befand sich endlich wonach sie sich gesehnt hatte. Langsam um alles genau in sich aufzunehmen erkundeten beide den Körper des jeweils anderen, schließlich hatten sie sich auch ihrer Unterwäsche entledigt.

„Hermine, noch gibt es ein Zurück, wenn Du das nicht willst, sag einfach nein."

„Du dummer Mann, ich wäre nicht bis hierher gegangen, wenn es jetzt noch ein Zurück geben würde. Severus, ich will Dich in mir spüren, hier und jetzt."

Severus schaute sie zur Bestätigung noch einmal an, dann küsste er sie begierig. Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein. Seine Lippen wanderten, liebkosten ihren Hals, während seine Hand ihre Brüste erkundete. Oh, es war wie ein Traum, Hermine überließ sich den Gefühlen, die Severus Berührungen in ihr auslösten. Er veränderte die Position, so dass Hermine nunmehr unter ihm lag. Seine Zunge umspielte eine ihrer Brustwarzen, derweil hatte seine Hand ihre Scham erreicht. Er bemerkte, wie ihr Herzschlag schneller wurde und sie ihm ihr Becken entgegenstreckte. Wunderbar weiche Haut fühlte er unter seiner Hand, seidige Locken, seine Hand wanderte tiefer.

Krach. Ein lautes Rumsen ließ den Turm erzittern.

Beide schauten entsetzt auf. Severus Blick blieb am Fenster hängen.

„Mephisto, was war das?"

Der schwarze Rabe starrte seinen Meister an.

„Hermine los, schnell zieh Dich an, sofort, der Orden greift an."

Rasch rafften beide ihre Kleidung zusammen und zogen sich flugs an.

„Severus, was haben die vor? Ich habe Angst."

„Hermine hast Du noch die Phiole, die Dir Mephisto gab?"

„Ja hier."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie eine kleine Phiole aus ihrem Umhang.

Wieder erbebte der Turm.

„Hermine, wenn der Turm einstürzt, trinke sofort den Inhalt, hörst Du?"

„Aber Severus, was…"

Wieder ein lautes Krachen, dann einen Moment Totenstille und mit einem Mal barst der Teil des Turmes an den Mephisto gerade noch auf dem Mauersims saß und der Turm fing bedenklich an zu schwanken. Ein breiter Riss zog sich quer durch die Wand.

„Trink."

Hermine setzte die Phiole an und trank. Während ihr plötzlich ganz elend zumute wurde fing vor ihren Augen Severus an sich zu verwandeln. Überall sprossen ihm Federn, schwarz und lang, sein Gesicht veränderte sich, seine Nase wurde zu einem…Schnabel?

Und dann stand ein riesiger Rabe vor ihr, größer noch als Mephisto.

Doch ihre Gedanken wurden abgelenkt, auch sie veränderte sich, das waren…ebenfalls Federn. Ihr Sichtfeld veränderte sich.

„Was…". Aber anstatt des Wortes kam nur ein ersticktes „krah" aus ihrem…Schnabel?

Plötzlich tauchte Severus Stimme in ihrem Kopf auf.

„Du hast Dich in eine Elster verwandelt Hermine, denk jetzt nicht drüber nach. Komm wir müssen hier wegfliegen."

Wegfliegen, nein das war unmöglich. Panik machte sich in Hermine breit. Nein, lieber sterben.

Rums, wieder erzitterte der Turm in seinen Grundfesten. Hermine verlor das Gleichgewicht und rollte in die Nähe der zerborstenen Mauern.

„Hermine, bitte es ist der einzige Weg, Mephisto und ich werden Dir helfen und Dich leiten."

Beide Raben sahen Hermine erwartungsvoll an. Beide wirkten so vertrauensvoll.

Da erklang eine andere Stimme in Hermine.

„Meisterin komm, wir müssen hier weg, Meister und ich brauchen Dich."

Jeder Widerstand in Hermine brach zusammen. Sie rappelte sich auf und tappte auf ihren Vogelfüßen zur immer größer werdenden Öffnung.

„Nicht nach unten sehen. Vertraue uns.", klang es simultan in ihr.

Sie stieß sich ab, erwartete einen tiefen Sturz, aber wie aus Reflex breitete sie die Flügel aus und…flog. Sie flog, ja tatsächlich, sie konnte fliegen. Was für ein berauschendes Gefühl das war.

Hinter ihr ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen, ausgelöst von überbeanspruchtem Mauerwerk. Sie warf einen Blick zurück und sah gerade noch, wie der Turm, der solange ihr Gefängnis war, mit lautem Getöse in sich zusammenbrach.

Unter ihr wuselten viele Gestalten und Blitze peitschten zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Severus Stimme erklang in ihr.

„Kümmere Dich nicht um sie, sie werden es schaffen. Wir müssen weg von hier."

„Wohin?"

Severus schwarzer Rabenkopf ruckte in Richtung Meer.

„Dorthin, Richtung Heimat, nach Hogwarts."

Es war ein seltsames Trio was dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen flog. Zwei beeindruckende schwarze Raben und in ihrer Mitte eine kleine zierliche Elster.

Bald verschwanden sie hinter dem Horizont.

A/N: Die Elster gehört ebenfalls zu den Rabenvögeln. Sie erreichen eine Körperlänge von bis zu 50 cm. Im Gegensatz zum Raben ist ihr Federkleid schwarz/weiß. Auch sie sind wie ihre großen Verwandten hochintelligent (s. Wikipedia).


	54. Chapter 54

54.

Mein lieber Severus,

wie geht es Dir? Bist Du mit Mephisto nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, nachdem Du mich in der Winkelgasse abgesetzt hast? Ich hoffe, meine Eule findet Dich dort. Ich möchte wissen, wo Du bist, Severus. Ich wäre so gern bei Dir... Ich möchte nie wieder ohne Dich sein.

Was wir zusammen erlebt haben – das bringt uns für immer zusammen, meinst Du nicht? Ich bin mir meiner Gefühle für Dich jetzt so sicher… Es ist unbeschreiblich.

Wie ist das nur alles so schnell gegangen? Wie haben Tonks und die anderen uns letztlich noch gefunden? Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mit Harry zu sprechen; er hat mir ausrichten lassen, er hätte noch etwas Internes im Ministerium zu klären. Merkwürdig, aber was soll ich machen. Ich bin mir eh nicht so sicher, wie ich ihm gegenübertreten soll. Auf der einen Seite ist er mein bester Freund; auf der anderen Seite habe ich so lange schon nicht mehr ernsthaft mit ihm gesprochen. Weder weiß ich, wie es in ihm aussieht, noch, ob er den Tod von Ron überhaupt schon verarbeitet hat.

Obwohl, wie sollte er das? Er und auch wir haben im Augenblick ja keine ruhige Minute; die Gefahr wird immer größer, was Malfoy und dieses widerliche Bestiarium angeht.

Wie sollen wir Remus nur helfen, Severus? Wie können wir ihn finden? Und möchte er überhaupt dauerhaft menschliche Gestalt annehmen? Haben wir das Recht, ihm etwas vorzuschreiben? Doch letzten Endes ist diese Endgültigkeit vermutlich das einzige, was Remus dauerhaft vor den Malfoys beschützt und ihm ein verhältnismäßig ruhiges Leben bescheren kann.

Auch wenn der Codex noch immer bei Lucius sein sollte; diese spezielle Rezeptur hat sich mir in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Ich werde es vermutlich jederzeit im Schlaf rezitieren können. Von der rein wissenschaftlichen Seite her betrachtet würde ich gern mehr Zeit haben, um den Codex näher und ohne Druck untersuchen zu können. Wer weiß, welche Geheimnisse sich noch in ihm verbergen? Doch wenn er, so wie jetzt, in die falschen Hände gerät – wir sehen ja gerade, was Schlimmes passieren kann.

Severus, spürst Du noch Nachwirkungen? Wie fühlst Du Dich rein körperlich? Hat der Trank Nebenwirkungen? Wie es in Deinem Geist aussieht, wage ich kaum zu fragen. Was fühlst Du? Du musstest so viel schwereres Leid ertragen als ich, und das alles nur wegen mir. Gäbe es mich nicht, hätte ich nicht so unvorsichtig gehandelt, Du wärest Malfoy doch niemals in die Fänge gegangen.

Es tut mir so unendlich leid.

Eigentlich möchte ich hier gar nicht sein; hier, in meinem Geschäft, das immer noch so verwüstet aussieht wie nach dem Überfall; in dem ich immer wieder an der Stelle angelange, an der Ron zu Boden gesunken ist; ich fühle mich so unwohl hier. Vielleicht sollte ich alles verkaufen, was noch übrig ist. Die Lage ist ja nicht übel; vielleicht findet sich ein Käufer.

Nur, wohin soll ich gehen? Was soll ich mit meinem Leben anfangen, Severus? Ich fühle mich so allein… Was wäre, wenn ich mit dem Erlös aus dem Verkauf nach Nairne ziehe? Würdest Du auch dorthin wollen, Severus? Dort, an der einsamen Küste, hätten wir wohl die Ruhe, die wir beide sicher dringend nötig haben. Wir hätten die Gelegenheit, alles von Angesicht zu Angesicht aufzuarbeiten; darüber zu reden würde uns sicher gut tun, meinst Du nicht auch?

Wir könnten wundervolle Stunden lesend und redend vor dem Kamin verbringen, so, wie wir es uns immer vorgestellt haben.

Ich finde diesen Gedanken so verlockend… Ich könnte meine Studien wieder aufnehmen, und Du – nach Hogwarts apparieren, wann immer es nötig wäre.

Severus – wir beide, zusammen… Dieser Gedanke hat mich in der letzten Zeit so oft aufgefangen, wenn ich bereits aufgeben wollte. Und dann, dieser letzte Moment, bevor der Turm angegriffen wurde… Ich habe mich so begehrt, so geliebt gefühlt… Und so sicher in Deinen Armen… Ich würde dieses Gefühl so gern wieder erleben.

Ich liebe Dich, Severus.

Deine Hermine


	55. Chapter 55

55.

Immer wieder huschten seine Blicke über den Brief in seinen Händen. Ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck lag in seinen Gesichtszügen. Severus Snape gab ein leises Schnauben von sich.

Was war nur in Hermine gefahren? Und was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wie hatte er sie nur derart ermuntern können? Ja, sie war in Todesgefahr gewesen, er ja auch, aber er war das gewöhnt. Wie konnte er sich nur derart gehen lassen.

Und jetzt sprach Hermine gar von Liebe. L I E B E. Armes Mädchen, zu jung, sich der Bedeutung dieser Worte wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht bewusst. In einer verzweifelten Geste strich er sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare.

Das konnte einfach nicht gut gehen. Sie waren zu unterschiedlich, begriff sie das denn gar nicht? Sie waren in einer Gefahrensituation gewesen, da galten einfach andere Regeln. Wie konnte er ihr das nur klarmachen?

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, er dachte an ihr Beisammensein in der Turmkammer. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Oh, nicht dass er Hermine nicht anziehend fand. Wäre der Orden nicht in diesem Moment…, sie war so weich, in ihren Augen stand ein Verlangen, wie er es bei einer Frau nur einmal und nur vor langer Zeit gesehen hatte.

Genug! Auch wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr war, es gab genug andere Gefahrenpotentiale. In seinem Leben gab es einfach keinen Platz für eine Frau. Durch seine zahlreichen geheimen Aktivitäten, seine Lehrtätigkeit und nicht zuletzt, er war aufrichtig genug sich das einzugestehen, seinen wirklich nicht einfachen Charakter, war der Weg einer Beziehung mit ihm zwangsläufig vorgegeben. Es führte eher früher als später zu einer Trennung.

Severus musste zugeben, eine wirkliche Beziehung hatte er in dem Sinne nie geführt. Eigentlich waren es alle recht kurze sexuell orientierte Bekanntschaften gewesen. In den seltenen Fällen, wo eine Frau ihm gezeigt hatte, dass sie an mehr interessiert war, hatte er das Ganze umgehend beendet.

Und jetzt Hermine. Sie war so ganz anders als seine vorherigen Bekanntschaften. Kein Sex, aber Liebe. Severus war innerlich total blockiert. Er konnte, er wollte sich mit so etwas nicht befassen. Sein Verstand schrie förmlich Gefahr, Gefahr. Die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die das Gegenteil behauptete, ignorierte er.

Laut seufzend setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann einen Brief.

* * *

Sehr geehrte Hermine, 

Mephisto und ich sind unversehrt in Hogwarts angekommen. Dass der Orden so schnell eingreifen konnte, haben wir in erster Linie Mephisto zu verdanken. Deine Gedanken gab er an Malicia weiter, die sich dankenswerterweise in Hogwarts aufhielt.

Um Mister Potter würde ich mir an Deiner Stelle vorerst keine Gedanken machen. Er wird über den Tod von Mr. Weasley hinwegkommen, es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, so ist es doch immer…

Wichtiger ist zurzeit natürlich Lucius Malfoy. Die Situation hat sich nicht zum Besseren gewendet. Auch wenn wir jetzt das Geheimnis des Codex Lupus kennen, einen wirklichen Fortschritt haben wir dennoch nicht erzielen können. In Kürze wird der Orden sich versammeln, Du erhältst entsprechende Nachricht.

Wie es mir geht? Ich würde sagen, den Umständen entsprechend gut. Mein Geruchssinn scheint sich verbessert zu haben und auch meine Sehkraft ist sehr viel besser geworden. Verwandelt habe ich mich nicht mehr, allerdings habe ich auch keinen konkreten Versuch unternommen.

Zu den letzten Zeilen Deines Briefes kann ich Dir nur folgendes sagen: Es war ein Traum, Hermine, Wunschdenken, das niemals in Erfüllung gehen wird. Ich hoffe, dass Du vernünftig genug sein wirst, dies zu erkennen. Ich bin kein Mann zum Verlieben, keine Frau könnte an meiner Seite ein glückliches und zufriedenes Leben führen.

Ich habe Aufgaben zu erfüllen, die mir für eine Beziehung einfach keine Zeit lassen. Zwangsläufig würdest Du irgendwann zu der Erkenntnis gelangen, dass eine Beziehung zwischen uns nur in einer Katastrophe enden kann. Wir sind zu unterschiedlich. Das Alter, die Welten, in denen wir leben. Und nicht zuletzt gebe ich zu bedenken, dass wir uns in einer Extremsituation befunden haben. Es ist wissenschaftlich erwiesen, dass man plötzlich meint Gefühle für eine andere Person zu entwickeln, die man im Normalfall nie leiden konnte. Und Hermine, Du hast mich immer gehasst, verabscheut, Angst vor mir gehabt. Zu Recht.

Lebe Dein Leben Hermine, doch lebe es ohne mich. Suche Dir jemanden, der Dich so liebt wie Du es verdienst, denn ich kann es Dir nicht geben. Ich liebe Dich nicht.

Ich habe Dir das Foto Deines Cottages beigefügt, ich denke, es ist bei Dir besser aufgehoben.

Severus

* * *

Er beendete den Brief. Fast mit Abscheu las er ihn nochmals durch. Was tat er da? Er war doch wahnsinnig. Da war eine junge, hübsche, intelligente junge Frau, die ihn liebte. Ihn, die Fledermaus, den Todesser, wie konnte das sein? Er hatte Hermine nicht verdient. Er würde sie außerdem nur unglücklich machen. Sie würde ihn ändern wollen, er wollte sich nicht ändern.

Und außerdem, er liebte sie doch gar nicht. Liebe, was war das überhaupt? Und doch, tief in seinem Inneren spürte er, da war etwas, immer wenn er an Hermine dachte.

Er hatte Angst davor, Angst dem nachzugeben, verletzbar zu sein, es war etwas, was er nicht kannte, was völliges Neuland für ihn war.

Und er war noch nicht bereit, diesen unbekannten Weg zu gehen. Noch nicht.

Verloren starrte er in das Kaminfeuer, während er Hermines grüne Haarspange in seinen Händen liebevoll hin- und herdrehte.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, ich habe für dieses Kapitel ewig gebraucht. Ich hoffe wir werden es wieder etwas regelmäßiger schaffen... 


	56. Chapter 56

56.

Mein lieber Bruder,

ich weiß gar nicht recht, womit ich beginnen soll. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht sehen, während ich in England bin. Doch Du scheinst mir auszuweichen. Und nicht nur mir. Also schreibe ich Dir erneut. Ein letztes Mal. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen wieder nach Hause reisen. Vielleicht kommt Dir das ja auch gelegen.

Ich bin gerade bei Miss Granger, Severus. Ich dachte, ich besuche eine glückliche junge Frau, die dem Schicksal entkommen ist. Doch im Augenblick sieht es so aus, als wenn ich mich einmal mehr damit befassen müsste, das arme Ding wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Und wieder hat es mit Dir zu tun. Was hast Du ihr nur geschrieben? Ich kann es mir denken. Du machst es Dir zu einfach, Bruder. So einfach, wie Du es gern hättest, ist das Leben nicht.

Dein Brief erreichte Miss Granger heute Morgen, als wir frühstückten. Sie erkannte Deine Eule gleich und ließ sogleich alles stehen und liegen, um Deinen Brief zu lesen.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob Dir bewusst war, was Deine Worte anrichten würden, als Du sie geschrieben hast.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich, je mehr sie lesen musste, und sie realisierte, dass Du ihr Deine Zuneigung verweigerst.

Nein, ich habe Deinen Brief nicht gelesen, doch das war auch nicht erforderlich. Man konnte es erraten.

Du hast ihr das Herz gebrochen, Severus. Sie konnte sich gar nicht beruhigen. Ich musste ihr einen Tee zubereiten, der sie jetzt schlafen lässt. Doch sie hat ein Kämpferherz, Bruder, und ich prophezeie Dir, dass sie es nicht darauf beruhen lassen wird.  
Sie liebt Dich, so seltsam das auch anmuten mag, und sie wird darum kämpfen, dass Du offen und ehrlich zu ihr bist.

Miss Granger hat mich gebeten, Dir das Foto zurückzusenden, daher liegt es meinem Brief bei. Sie sagte, der Mann, den sie liebt, hätte es einst von ihr erhalten, da sich beide auf wundervolle Stunden zu zweit vor dem Kamin dort gefreut hätten.  
Sie hätte keine Verwendung mehr für das Bild. Sie sagte zwar, Du solltest es verbrennen, wenn Du es nicht behalten möchtest, doch ich bitte Dich, dies nicht zu tun.

Geh in Dich, Severus. Fühlst Du denn gar nichts für sie? Wie konnten sich solch starke Gefühle in ihr entwickeln, wenn Du ihr nicht irgendwie Hoffnung geschenkt hättest? Worum ging es in Euren Briefen?

Finde wenigstens die Kraft und den Mut, Dich persönlich mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen. Das ist das mindeste, was Du ihr schuldig bist. Wie armselig ist ein kurzer Brief? Hat sie es nicht verdient, dass Du mit ihr redest?

Aber das ist das Problem, nicht wahr? Du hast es schon immer vermieden, Dich mit den Menschen um Dich herum auseinanderzusetzen, wenn Du dachtest, es könnte unangenehm werden. Wie kann ein gestandener Mann wie Du, der sich jahrelang kaum zu bewältigende Aufgaben aufgebürdet hat, zwischenmenschlich so versagen?  
Wie kannst Du Dein Glück an Dir vorbeiziehen lassen, nur weil Du Dich dafür ein Stück weit öffnen müsstest?

Ein Leben in selbstgewählter Einsamkeit ist nichts für Dich, Severus. Hermine Granger will Dir nichts Böses. Sie möchte nur, dass Du Glück erfährst, und sie möchte dieses Glück für Dich sein. Du verdienst das, Severus.

Denk darüber nach. Und sprich mit ihr.

Ich reise am Wochenende ab.

Malicia


End file.
